Broken Hourglass
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: After the malignant involvement of the mystic in Sun Ce's life, Zhou Yu hopes to redeem his lord from his dark fate. The story is based on Sun Ce's DW5 musou. Zhou Yu x Sun Ce pairing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

/ The reason I wrote my last fic, _Breathless_ and posted it here, was because I wanted to express my liking and emotion for the ending movie. I am also very grateful for the very nice things you wrote for my story, thanks to all of you:) It encouraged me to try and write this story that had been settled on my mind for a long time. I posted the first two chapters. /

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 1

The clouds appeared to have forgotten their endless journey, hanging stubbornly over the beautiful and fertile lands of the Red Tiger. The gray fellowship of the sky, though it was welcome by the farmers who hopefully expected the blessed tears of rain to water their fields, not only seemed unwilling to send its desired water but also to let the sun cast its shiny rays on the successful outcome of the fair struggle against the fortune hunter Huang Zu.

The impressive, enormous flag ship sailed across the water path of the Great River accompanied by a large number of distinctly smaller ships on their way home, which underlined even more its stately picture.

A smile of contentment softened his thoughtful expression. It always enchanted him to be on board, listening to the subtle sound of the sails as the wind's perpetual breathing danced upon them.

He gazed calmly over the river, enjoying the peaceful, merry moments following the victory in battle until they reach a peak with a festive dinner when everyone shares the food and the joy of triumph.

" _Time is still on my side... but the sense that is slipping away like ink which dries up before it creates a complicated ideogram, leaving my fate unfulfilled, hasn't flew away... father, I secretly -and maybe foolishly- expected that placing your spirit at rest could somehow exorcise completely the curse of the mystic, but now I feel that I have to fight it on my own, with the trust I have in my dream and myself._"

Optimism and strong faith above all else. Those were his inner allies which never betrayed him, the values that forged his perseverance and courage...

They wouldn't mean anything, they would simply be colourless words with no feeling if _he_ wasn't by his side, whose untiring will and exceptional capability of his mind and body brought their dream closer, within their reach and who offered unconditionally as well, whatever loveliness and truth bloomed in his soul, flowing his own with an excessive fervency and enthusiasm. Sun Ce didn't need to ask for more... Zhou Yu's constant support was a blessed gift to him.

On that instant, Sun Ce felt that he would gladly break the distance between them to surround his shoulders with his arms. Unfortunately, due to the presence of other people there, he didn't put his thought in action as he preferred to keep their intimate moments private.

He turned and looked at him. Zhou Yu was standing aside and just like him, he was leaning against the bulwark and surveyed the scenery while the air mussed playfully his long hair.

As if he sensed the gaze of his lord on him, he turned around and after their glances met for a brief but peculiar moment, Sun Ce saw his comrade heading towards his cabin.

They both used to give a margin of time to themselves, each for his own after every battle to contemplate quietly and wait for the aggressive tension of the battle to subside on their minds so they could anticipate any emotional bewilderment or the visit of nightmares during sleep when all inner defences weaken in the nightly dark.

During that hour, Sun Ce felt that he was spending his time to no purpose since his will to think over the last battle had gone away.

He simply wanted to talk with Zhou Yu... and to stay together at least until they reach home.

Sun Ce didn't wait there any longer. He crossed the deck when his eye caught his younger brother and sister and waved them a greeting from afar before he moves on. Although they looked quite absorbed in their talk, they saw their eldest brother and returned the greeting with a nod, smiling genuinely.

The door of the cabin opened with a hollow dragging due to the friction between the wooden floor and the door. He saw his friend's hands being busy with some scrolls and his eyes in a characteristic absorption; the scene was quite familiar to Sun Ce as he often caught the dedicated strategist being immersed in his work.

" Come in." his friend welcomed him and the door closed behind them.

" Hi, don't tell me you 're busy."

Zhou Yu smiled to himself as he suspected the true meaning behind the words which could be condensed in the phrase, " Come on, relax a bit!".

" No, I was just putting these scrolls in some order." he said and after collecting them all, he placed the stuff into a box.

In the meantime, Sun Ce stood near the window, looking outside and waiting for his friend to say, " Alright, I'm done".

His mind was wandering for a few moments and therefore he didn't notice that Zhou Yu was right next to him until he felt his hand sliding gently around his shoulders.

A sweet numbness spread through his spine and he felt a heat burning his face with this simple but caring touch and with the sight of warm shinning in Zhou Yu's brown eyes.

" I hope you are feeling better now. The worry and sorrow you kept inside you with the thought of your father shall ease sooner than you would expect."

" I already feel much better. A part of my energy that remained locked in the thought that I couldn't let Huang Zu get away with it, has been finally released and now, I guess I am ready for new things."

" Hmm, I'm pleased to hear that." Zhou Yu responded sincerely but he also sounded and looked somewhat preoccupied. His eyes seemed to examine Sun Ce.

" Thanks for being there and supporting me all this time, all these years... I hope someday to discover the best way to return you in kind all the good and meaningful things you have done for me." Sun Ce managed to say through his emotion which became more intense the moment they embraced each other with affection.

" You needn't to. Seeing your happiness is enough..." Zhou Yu assured Sun Ce, " And to know you are well, of course." he added these words seriously, looking at him. It was a tactic to bring up the concern he felt for Sun Ce's vague, physical weakness after his encounter with the mysterious mage. His lord however, found it more interesting to talk about their future plans.

Zhou Yu didn't want to press him more. He was sure that Sun Ce got the drift of his last phrase but he was reluctant to open this kind discussion and his friend couldn't blame him for it; Zhou Yu knew it was difficult for him and decided to wait for a more suitable time to broach this matter. Besides, their conversations about the future of the land and its development relieved Sun Ce from his worried, secret thoughts and strengthened his hope.

Suddenly, while they were talking, Sun Ce stirred with uneasiness and averted abruptly his gaze from his friend's eyes as he focused his attention on something else.

" I need some water." He said numbly, drawing slightly his eyebrows as if something bothered him.

Zhou Yu rose quickly from his sit to bring a flask filled with water to his friend.

After he took it in his hands and drank a few mouthfuls, he chocked over the water.

His friend came near him, being afraid for a moment that it wasn't just the water.

" It's nothing, really. I gulped too quickly." Sun Ce calmed him down, " You know, I think I will use a nap... I would like to be refreshed once we reached the port where the others will be waiting for us to celebrate."

" Okay. You can rest on this bed if you want."

Sun Ce thought he could hide it, but it was shown that he felt again that overwhelming weakness that usually didn't give him other choice but to seek a place to rest his body, no matter how much he needed to do something else, urgent or not.

He lay on the bed and made room for his friend, " Come beside me." he called Zhou Yu softly and watched him making himself comfortable close to him.

Sun Ce turned so he could look better at him but also realized that he hardly kept his eyelids from covering his eyes and blinked several times in hopes to cast away the sense of weakness which rested on them like hoarfrost.

" Zhou Yu... sometimes I really can't stand the days I spend away from you, without your presence." Sun Ce whispered to him.

Zhou Yu replied kindly, " This doesn't differ much compared to the way I experience your absence." He was too moved to muse upon the essence of his lord's little confession so he could tell him something more.

Sun Ce sighed and pulled his beloved so close that he could feel his breathing like a soft caress on his face and the impalpable movements of his body as inhalation and exhalation were slowly coming one after another. He touched Zhou Yu's cheek with his fingertips before the weakness spread over them and kissed smoothly his bottom lip. Zhou Yu didn't let him distance his lips from his own and offered generously their intoxicating warmth. Sun Ce smiled at the luscious sensation and said quietly, " Really, I wouldn't stop if it wasn't for this sudden weariness... I would do all I can to please you."

" I know... but let this wait for a more favourable time and place." Zhou Yu suggested.

Sun Ce smiled and closed his eyes till he surrendered to a tranquil sleep, while the vigilant presence of his beloved partner kept his dark dreams away...


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 2

Zhou Yu was listening intently to Sun Ce's slow and deep breathing while having his eyes closed and wished the ship never reached its destination, so they could remain in this time and place for as long as possible, to relish their priceless, calm happiness...

" _Indeed, Sun Ce... it's like you said it. Time runs fast and future hastens to meet us._" There was something that bothered him and disturbed the peace of his mind. He didn't need to search his thoughts to define it. He knew very well, it was absolutely clear to him...

" _You can't hide from me, no matter how much you try... many times I wish your words and best smile could fool me for once and reassure my endless worry, but I am aware that they serve you as a cover for the problem... Sun Ce, if only I could redeem you from this! Even if I had to disappear from your life... I would still do it. I know it's hopeless to ask myself such things, but why am I so unable to extinguish this awful event with one stroke?_"

He felt bitter tears on his eyes, ready to stream, and a painful lump in his throat. A glint of logic helped him to escape this... No, nothing could change if he gave in to deep sadness, the tears wouldn't become useful against fate. He oppressed the sudden surge of despair inside him, fighting his strong tendency to be swept away and get confused by the current of emotions and turned his thinking to a realistic path in which dark intuition and exceeding fears don't have access. He let himself think that his lord's torment wasn't fatal. Then, he concluded that it wasn't possible for him to do anything drastic on his own, though he would like to, but he could still think of someone capable and willing to help Sun Ce. Actually, he had already that person on mind.

" _I have to talk to you about this, even though it might displease you. If I manage to convince you to consult Hua Tuo, this may prove very helpful. Perhaps I worry too much; you are stronger than anyone could ever understand... I shouldn't be so afraid that you would succumb to this misfortune, no. We will overcome this._"

Zhou Yu sighed and bent carefully over the body of his sleeping lord and eyed at his reposeful expression, hoping he would feel better once he was awake...

Time didn't do Zhou Yu's favour, to stand still for his sake but galloped rapidly, bringing the ship closer to the port...

The cool breeze that sneaked discreetly inside from the open window, dispersed the tangled dreams of the young leader and woke him slowly from the sleep. He opened his eyes and saw his friend smiling at him.

" Sure it looked like you had a restful sleep."

" Yes, I feel like I have slept for days." He said with contentment and stretched his arms as though he wanted to touch the ceiling.

" We will arrive shortly. I think we should better return back to the deck." His friend told him and the two left.

Zhou Yu turned his eyes to Sun Ce when he felt a slight squeeze around his wrist, a move to draw his attention.

" Look." Zhou Yu halted his pace and looked up the sky, where his lord indicated.

A beam of light had broken a small part of the cloudy wall and reached the river's surface, creating a shinning circle on it.

They stood there for a few moments observing the sight, " What kind of thoughts cross your mind when you look at it?" Sun Ce wondered aloud, so he could receive his friend's impression. As for him, the tone of his voice showed that he was captivated by the scene.

" It makes me think that maybe... clouds don't possess as much power and stateliness as they look." he responded thoughtfully.

Sun Ce discerned a hazy inkling of discontent in his friend's profound view.

" So, is this supposed to be good or bad?"

" It depends."

At this point, the leader couldn't suppress a smirk, " Mmm, there must be a deep meaning lurking behind these mysterious words."

Zhou Yu didn't mean to speak in riddles. The words he expressed were the corollary of his previous thoughts, while his lord was still resting, " Well, not exactly. Imagine these clouds as a shield which protects something meaningful to you, or something that you want to keep it for yourself and never share it with anyone, a memory for instance... and no matter how decisively you resist, some unexpected events occur and then you must try a bit more so that you won't lose your resolve in your strength, beliefs and the way you feel. In opposition to this, clouds can be seen as hard circumstances and the light that pierces through them, the need to overcome them."

Sun Ce listened to his friend and he found that nothing sounded strange to him. There was a truth hiding behind these thoughts that he had already discovered. " You have totally convinced me that you truly believe in a good future, as long as you don't give up the efforts to maintain your courage."

" Being with you has taught me everything I truly need to know in my life."

" Zhou Yu." The leader placed a hand on the shoulder of his friend who nodded to him meaningfully.

The sound of steps was heard near the two and they both turned to the person who came to join them.

" I was looking for you... you feel alright, brother?" It was Sun Quan.

" Yes and I rested well... quite necessary before a feast, isn't it? "

" Ah, that's correct." He felt somewhat relieved that his brother looked fine and considered his good mood as a positive sign. However, the unhappy incident of seeing his brother trying to hide the pain from which he had been suffering and going to fight despite his condition, putting his life in danger, still haunted his memory.

" Although our feast is going to be at night, here on this ship, others can't wait to celebrate." Sun Ce pointed at the shore.

They noticed the soldiers from afar, whose ships had reached sooner the port and as they stood there, they were cheering, whistling and continued with dauntless zeal and even greater intensity when the flag ship anchored and they all saw the proud presence of their lord.

It wasn't the first time that everyone's eyes, beaming with admiration, focused mostly -if not exclusively- on the Little Conqueror. His impressive valour and energetic participation in all battles, justified their particular preference.

Sun Ce looked very pleased with the vivid excitement of the people whose loyal support brought the fulfillment of his greatest scheme-to get the lands of Wu.

Zhou Yu wondered if Sun Quan felt a bit uncomfortable with the sight of his older brother drawing the main interest, so he turned his eyes away from the enthusiastic crowd to face him...

He noted instantly that the same kind of worry which loomed in his mind a while ago, had casted its shadow over Sun Quan, as he gazed the horizon immersed in deep thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 3

The serene light of stars was the only thing the warriors-who were present at the banquet that took place on the large ship's deck- missed, as it still remained hidden behind the nebulous walls. This want was of little significance thanks to the well-placed torches that pushed the dark away with their vivid flames.

The round tables were spread with all kinds of dishes while the air was filled with their delicious smell, as well as with the talks and laughs of the attendants.

Sun Ce looked so well and indefatigable that night... he was enjoying himself and returned that joy twice to his company. His food remained untouched and forgotten for a long time, as he had a greater appetite for endless conversations, stories and exchange of pleasantries. Although he was blessed with a disposition to be frequently in high spirits, his mirthfulness radiated even more whenever Zhou Yu was near him and thus it hinted the depth of his love, better than anything else.

Like that night.

Zhou Yu was seated next to his lord who asked him to do it, because he knew they both liked this proximity. His friend tried to object, being a little worried that the rest of his warriors might feel somewhat underprivileged, but Sun Ce suggested kindly to him not to bother with meaningless conventionalities and to concentrate on something more essential, like having a good time. Zhou Yu trusted and followed his advice which proved to be one of the helpful things, such as the savoury taste of his meal and the sweetness of wine, to keep his good mood. Most of all, it delighted him to listen to Sun Ce talking to their comrades. He always considered his lord skillful in conversation and in the passage of time he had become peerless. His experiences and frequent associations with other people during the long campaign, had enriched his thinking and helped his creativity to unfold. Sometimes this realization made Zhou Yu contemplate that unlike his sworn brother, nothing had really changed about his character but thankfully, he always had Sun Ce to relieve his heart and mind of any sort of burden and to fill them with pure completion.

The thought stirred a warm feeling that surged within the depth of his heart and then a fond look was depicted on his face when he turned his gaze to his most beloved person.

" I drink to our lord's health and good fortune." Zhou Yu gave a cheer to Sun Ce and downed a cup of wine at a draught.

His lord's face beamed with a smile of amazement, " Wow, thanks! You really shouldn't forget to drink in moderation, especially regarding _this_ wine." he warned him teasingly, knowing that Zhou Yu wasn't very used to drinking.

Following their comrade's example, everyone there pledged heartily to the leader of Wu who couldn't remember another time, such as this, that made him feel their genuine respect and acceptance so vehemently.

Sun Ce looked at his sworn brother, as if he needed to share this wonderful moment... he was moved by the expression of his eyes uttering silently " You deserve it."

A while later, when most of the plates had emptied and the wine brought more cheerfulness, some expressed openly their wish to enjoy the melodies of the only expert in music, within their company. Zhou Yu's special talent wasn't unknown so he was called on to display his musical creativeness through the unfurling of the qin's pleasing sounds.

" That's a superb idea! Surely, it will be agreeable if you decide to play. What do you say, Zhou Yu? " Sun Ce was really excited about it. He was also the one who persuaded Zhou Yu to take the qin with him, although his friend was a bit reluctant at first because of that inhibition which emanated from his perfectionism.

" Very well. I promise to do my best."

He stood up and positioned his seat in a place that provided an efficient audibility to everyone there and prepared to play. His repertoire unfolded a multitude of different melodious pieces bound up nicely together; sometimes plain and sometimes compound, dreamlike and mysterious, strong and sensitive, romantic or harsh, all of the melodies entertained the attendants for quite a long time. At the end, they didn't hide their admiration and Zhou Yu thanked them for wanting him to perform.

" Would you tell me where do you find this unbelievable inspiration or it's top secret? " His best friend asked with a smile when Zhou Yu returned to his previous seat, next to him. He didn't answer immediately, waiting purposefully for the others to remove their attention from him and his lord for a few seconds. When they did, he turned to Sun Ce and spoke in a low voice, " You asked "where", right? ". The other man recalled what he asked him and confirmed it with a nod. " I have one source and here it is." He showed what he meant, placing his hand against his friend's chest, close to his heart.

Only when Sun Ce gave him that look, full of need that it's hard to restrain, Zhou Yu began to realize that maybe it was because of the wine, music and the nightly atmosphere that made him express the first sentimental gleam that popped in his mind. He felt that he really wanted to get away from this suffocating pressure of having to withstand these few more minutes that kept them away from their common desire to be alone in a quiet place...

He reckoned it was impossible to neglect this. Sun Ce couldn't leave the others for no _persuasive_ reason, but Zhou Yu's temporary absence wouldn't be a problem, in fact it could help him and his lord to escape the intimate tension that rose between them. A supposed light-headedness and need for fresh air, was the pretext he found for his withdrawal.

The severe damp of the wind enfolded the body of Zhou Yu in its harsh embrace as he walked towards the prow.

The light of the torches seemed too distant to cover him from the night's shade which awoke the reflections of a familiar worry...

He stopped and rested his palms on the moist bulwark. In the dark, the river looked like an endless abyss of the unknown, in which if someone finds the courage to explore its depths without fear and experiences its cold through their being, then they will receive the answers they have been seeking...

" _A crucial truth always lies too deep... like the one I need the most, these days. If I ever have to save you, I must feeble more attentively in the dark, to find the answer... no matter how I fear that Fate will change my story in a way I could never imagine._"

For a second time, he wondered if drinking had to be blamed for these thoughts but then he rejected the idea, being certain that he was absolutely sober.

Unconsciously, he began humming his favorite melody, to avoid the weight of his perplexed thoughts which always drew the fear of future, a ghost that refused to disappear.

He raised his eyes to the sky, as he always used to, whenever he needed to take heart and rekindle his inner strength to confront any problem...

After he breathed in the tranquillity he found in his fleeting loneliness, Zhou Yu urged himself to return to the others and before his lord starts to wonder what happened, but his body refused to obey and his legs seemed willing to lead him only to a very specific destination-back to the castle.

A bit later and much to his surprise, the brother of his lord came to meet him.

" Ce really looks like he doesn't want this to end. He's having a great time."

" Not that I expected him to do otherwise. You know him." Zhou Yu answered with a dim smile. His feelings were mixed about it; he conceded that he actually admired Sun Ce for his stubborn efforts to prove to himself and everyone else that his strange ailment may affected the strength of his body but not his life itself. However, Zhou Yu was also very unsure if these efforts would benefit his lord in the long run.

Since Sun Quan was there, Zhou Yu thought it was a good chance to try to open a conversation and let him express his thoughts about his brother.

" I know you enjoy these feasts as much as your brother, but tonight I noticed that you were very quiet." Sun Quan kept his worry to himself, as though he was afraid to speak his mind and Zhou Yu hoped to lure as many of his thoughts as possible through his observing comment.

"_I wonder if Sun Ce told him something very serious and asked him to keep it secret. I cannot discard this possibility._"

A brief silence hid the dismay of words that were about to be heard.

"... I know this doesn't help, but sometimes it's too hard to ignore my worry for Ce. Maybe the only thing I can actually do for him is to concentrate on what he asked me to. He said that my first priority is to keep training harder and become stronger than he ever was, in order to steel my devotion to all schemes concerning the land, that have to be realized."

The listener's eyebrows drew into a line of vexation; although he approved Sun Ce's request, he sensed a hidden, unfathomed essence into it that he needed to probe.

Sun Quan discerned Zhou Yu's sheer interest in his words and tried to continue, " I feel deeply sad whenever I think that something awful might stop my brother and I see that... I mean, he told me that the sorcerer has stained his fate and... for this reason he thinks it will be too hard to go on..." the sentences faltered under the weight of emotion.

Zhou Yu rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, " Sun Quan, your brother thinks his condition might not change which saddens me, but I **will** make him reconsider... It **won't** be forever like this. I 'm still not sure of what it takes to relieve him of the pain but I could never accept that the malevolence of one man can convince Sun Ce that his destiny is near to its end."

Sun Quan breathed in and sighed, " I feel that my brother is safe with you, because you really care for him. It is blissful that he loves you so much and wants to be with you." His eyes couldn't see with loathing the most intimate nuance of his brother's relationship with Zhou Yu whom he trusted and considered as a reliable person.

The warrior accepted the nice comment, bowing his head with modesty. He would have been overjoyed if he had heard that in the past, while he still felt curious about the possibility of having the support of people close to him and Sun Ce, but this kind of interest had lost its tension and faded over time.

Their eyes turned to the same direction when they heard someone coming quickly to the place where they were standing and saw their leader who waved at them.

" Hey, you know what? A well-timed withdrawal during a party is a good trick to become the centre of attention after coming back again. A clever tactic to steal the show, in other words." Sun Ce informed them with a sham seriousness in his voice.

" Hm, I understand what you 're implying and you should know that we didn't have such intention." Zhou Yu explained.

" Fine, I believe you. You are also here, huh?" He turned to Sun Quan.

" I was worried that if I stayed more there, it would be too difficult not to get drunk at the beginning of the drinking challenge. Not that I would lose so easily, but I wasn't really in good shape."

They laughed and then the leader said, " I would like you to be with them a bit longer, our comrades need your presence too." Sun Ce suggested to them, moving his gaze first to his brother and then to Zhou Yu for a lingering moment.

Sun Quan quelled a passing wish to witness a possible emotional dialogue between them as he recalled the fact that they were always discreet around people. " Okay, then. I'm going." he said rashly and walked away. Seeing that they didn't come after immediately, confirmed his suspicion that Zhou Yu searched for a quick chance to tell his brother something.

" Sun Ce, I am happy that you like the feast, but I think it's necessary to remind you not to neglect your rest. Whatever you do, you mustn't exhaust yourself." Although he systematically tried to avoid it, Zhou Yu recognised that the tone of his voice was again a bit more strict than he wanted to, whereas it didn't seem to bother Sun Ce.

" Don't worry, Zhou Yu. I didn't intent to consume all of my energy to this feast so I can fulfill the promise I gave you this afternoon, once we get home."

" You know very well that I didn't mean that. I-" he scowled at him as though it would suppress the blush on his cheeks, but before he could continue, Sun Ce hushed his partner's complaint with an affecting kiss which lasted two minutes.

Zhou Yu was slightly dazed after the surprising move, while the words on his mind blurred and couldn't come out. However, he forced himself to say this, " Whenever I try to show that I care about your well-being, then it becomes clear to me that I have to wait longer for a true answer from you." His voice was low but he tried not to colour the words with sadness.

Sun Ce's gentle expression didn't left his face, as he held his partner's cold hands in his own to warm them a little and said, " I didn't use words but, I just answered you."

Zhou Yu didn't try immediately to conclude what his lord meant. " We should better return back to the others, don't we?" he said and drew his hands away slowly from Sun Ce's.

As they proceeded, walking side by side, Zhou Yu couldn't ignore the warmth in his hands which had been transferred from his lord's hold, and didn't go away for a long time...


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 4

The lovely glow of the candles swayed in a continual, imperceptible dance under the dark of the room. Together with the small flames which emitted a warm light, the shadows of the two entwined bodies that rested on the bed, were delineated on the wall like a ritualistic mural painting.

The deep night had unleashed its chill breath and while the room was quite cold, none of the two men actually took notice of it. As their decisive arms held each other, creating a barrier formed by sheer fervency against the absence of warmth, in the meantime an immense passion stirred the eagerness of their lips to strive to taste and seep the love and despair that heated the centre of their being.

Zhou Yu felt the soothing slide of Sun Ce's hand over the long sleekness of his hair and heard him sigh his name, almost with pain, the moment he took a breather after breaking slowly the fond kiss. The expression on his face showed endearment when he tried to meet the sincerity of feelings in the eyes of his lord whose eyelids had lowered enough to hide his gaze. This impelled his partner to seek another passage to the small but crucial secrets that remained locked in his thoughts... the short, gentle wandering of Zhou Yu's fingertips on Sun Ce's face, ended close to the edge of his lips as if it was possible to lurk and catch the whispered words before they slip away even from his keen sense of hearing.

The imaginary ambush proved unsuccessful when the young lord seized the hand of his partner and held it against his chest. A veil of silence suspended between the two and casted its shade for a few minutes, letting each of them to weigh the words concerning the matter that continued to remain hard to bring up, against the need to exile it from their conscience, at least for the night, and to sink into the comfort of love.

Looking at their joined hands, Zhou Yu felt sure on this instant, that if his touch had possessed the merest curative power, he would have healed Sun Ce of any unfortunate blow of fate, in no time. Since he already knew that he lacked this kind of endowment, he found a simpler way to highlight his resolve to weaken Sun Ce's denial to the problem they faced. His mind couldn't ignore it.

He placed a hand on his partner's cheek and brushed the hair that slipped from the loose ponytail, away from his face. " There is something I need to tell you", he said in a calm voice. Sun Ce realized it would be something important and sit up on the bed like Zhou Yu, to fix his attention better on him.

" I'm listening."

" Sun Ce, I think I understand the reason why you don't want to let me get too involved with the incident that gave you a sense of unrest. Ever since we entered the world of battle, I know you always cared to protect me from any unexpected problem that I could come across to... this time, from what are you trying to secure me?"

When he heard the question, Sun Ce was sure that his friend asked him this because he didn't expect to hear not even one convincing reason and so it wouldn't leave many chances to avoid a talk about his situation.

Sun Ce felt a little sad over the thought that Zhou Yu's speculation wasn't right. Although he had the answer, it felt so painful to release it, saying " from being hurt."

Would it be easy or even possible for Zhou Yu to accept the defeat of his lord against a dark fate that seemed inevitable?

" I don't like to cause you such worry and let you tire your mind because of the ailment that bothers me sometimes. I will overcome it by myself."

"Why?"

" I am the only one who can confront it. Believe me."

Zhou Yu would much prefer his partner to entrust him all that he hid behind the curtain of reassurance and calm confidence, to soothe his spirit. He almost felt surprised as well, thinking how mysterious Sun Ce could become if he really wanted to, slipping through easily like a handful of water to keep his secrets...

" I do, Sun Ce." he replied eventually to the last statement. " But before you decide to fight it on your own, I have to recommend you another ally that could possibly do a better job than me... it is Hua Tuo, our leading healer, and I honestly want you to see him and inform him about your condition, tomorrow if you can. He must know something more so don't hesitate to meet him. It's important for me and for those who care about you to let him help you get rid of your suffering."

" I could never deny this deep and vast concern of my family and especially yours. Now I think that it would sound somewhat funny if I thanked you for this, while trying to imagine the worry I have you caused you lately. It must be more terrible than my problem itself." The defences that covered his inner thoughts seemed to lose strength during that time.

Zhou Yu tried to avoid the affecting emotion that hit him so abruptly, after hearing Sun Ce's words, now that he seemed able to convince him, but to no avail, " Don't say this again. The agonized feelings always fade eventually, once it's all over, like in battle." He whispered, as his arms pulled him close and lowered his head until it rested lightly on his lord's broad shoulder.

At this point, Sun Ce felt that didn't feel too strong to keep his forbidden thought hidden and then he realized that Zhou Yu deserved to learn, after all his efforts to see what he could do for him.

" I trust Hua Tuo and his knowledge, but I also think this... what I am facing cannot be solved easily by his element. It's... something else, an idea that I never tried to say it openly, not even to my brother, as you may assume. Actually, I recall that before our last battle you asked me if I still suffered from the mystic's _spell_. I avoided to give you a clear response because... you were closer, than anyone else, to the truth I adopted."

Zhou Yu remained still and though he looked slightly absent-minded with his eyes fixed on the thin, golden patterns of his lord's black robe, his mental cogwheels started to work elaborately after what he had just heard. " I remember it too when I asked you this question... so tell me, what convinced you to think even a spell is beyond remedy?"

" Zhou Yu, I know it's strange but I believe this eerie feebleness that affects my body is not the real problem, it's only a symptom." He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, before he continue and say, " This spell didn't just inflict some kind of disease upon me. It's a **curse**, a negative chi that ramifies unceasingly inside me."

His partner gasped and lifted his gaze to face him, with eyes wide from shock.

" Don't say such words, it can't be true!" he exclaimed. " It's unreasonable even to raise such a query."

Sun Ce prevented his body from the urge to sink in Zhou Yu's consoling embrace... he couldn't show him how desperately he wanted to agree with him, something stopped him.

" _My soul has never fooled me so far... the few times I ignored its voice like when I forced myself to deny our love, the breathing of my existence, under the cold requisition of the world, I always realized eventually how terribly wrong I was. Still, I know you would never lie to me... so which force will be proven right in the end? My soul or your faith?_"

The silence that covered the thoughts and a painful memory of the troubled lord under its surface, gave enough time to the other man to justify his previous, zealous reaction. " My beloved, just consider this last thing... if the kind of misfortune you described to me was for real, then you wouldn't have the lucidity of your spirit which hasn't deserted you and it won't. Not to mention that your mood would change thoroughly... but it's not like that, is it? "

"I guess not." he murmured. Listening to his argument Sun Ce allowed himself to feel hope. At least for that night, he was unwilling to let doubt agitate his thinking.

Sun Ce returned his gaze towards his partner, " Okay. I shall follow your advice and give our healer a chance to show me the extend of his own, healing magic, tomorrow." The smile of his lord lightened his heart for once.

Zhou Yu wrapped Sun Ce's body in his arms and rested him gently on the bed, placing the covers over their bodies. He leaned close to him and once he located the place of his chest where the heartbeat felt stronger, he laid his lips there for a prolonged kiss. In addition to this, the sensuous slide of his partner's fingers down his back, kindled their fervent need for the desirable joining.

A little before his mind blur with the haziness of passion, Zhou Yu uttered these words with all the power of his faith, a promise of the warrior who has a deeper knowledge of the love he cherishes for whom he fights for, than the very essence of his own self.

" No evil force can overcloud the shine in you. Don't be afraid, even if the worst darkness threatens you, I will fight and banish it away from you forever."

The tears that glimmered on Sun Ce's splendid eyes fell on the pillow as soon as Zhou Yu sealed his lord's mouth, as if he was possessed by a longing to harvest the flavour of emotion and sadness left by all the words that Sun Ce spoke.

It didn't slip his notice. He sensed his partner's wish for lovemaking which reminded him of an intimate promise...

" Do you want me to keep you close this night?"

He understood what he meant, " Yes." Zhou Yu answered firmly, without hesitation. " Closer than ever."

Sun Ce didn't need to hear anything more. His hands took the initiative as they started to beleaguer his lover's body with caresses of abundant eroticism while taking off whatever covered Zhou Yu's warm, dry skin with artful swiftness. He also strived not to lose control of his movements as his partner had no intention to keep his own hands and lips away any longer, while Sun Ce was trying to disrobe him.

He sighed deeply and managed to throw off his own clothes as well, before his hands refuse to do anything but offer delight and tenderness. The absolute sensation of nude contact stole the encumbrance of worry and melancholy that unanswered questions bring, at least for that night, with its mysterious, unfathomed way.

Time appeared to walk away slowly and covertly from them, not bearing that they expressed their love as if the rest of eternity belonged to them, being so calm and fearless of the coming days.

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu knew that they relished every touch and all the exalted words of devotion they whispered tearfully to each other... the couple lived consciously the uniqueness of the moment, as if morning never waked.

Even the candlelight glowed so vividly as though it wouldn't become dim before the strong brightness of the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 5

The early sunrays had begun to peep out from behind the mountains and climbed up steadily the walls of the imposing Wu castle in Jian Ye, while the persistent clouds floating above the capital had disappeared through the night and set off on new journeys, revealing the soft colours of the awakening morning.

The diffuse light wasn't hindered by the shutters and touched the eyelids of the man who was facing the window.

It was enough to wake him and draw a smile on his face. He knew it was still early and yet he didn't mind, the important thing was that he could spend this day without being concerned about an imminent war. Besides, he had enough time for the other things he liked to do before the dark of nightfall comes and restricts his choices. In contrast to him, his partner's chosen activities and especially his obligations weren't affected by the alternation of day and night.

Before even he rub his eyes, Sun Ce experienced an almost overwhelming need to cuddle his love once he saw him resting beside him in repose, but fearing it might disturb the peaceful state he was in, he confined himself to merely caressing his partner with his gaze.

He would have stayed in bed more, waiting for Zhou Yu to wake, but there was also something he had to do.

Sun Ce took the brave decision to meet the healer with that secret hope that through his diagnosis would prove his partner's reassuring words right -there was a cure for it- and that his own view of the problem was nothing more than an unrealistic inspiration born by intense fear.

No matter how alluring this perspective was, for some indefinable reason Sun Ce forced himself not to think too much about it and got up to wash himself and put on a dark green robe with a white sash.

As soon as he got ready and left the room -quietly- he recalled during the previous night, a realization claimed more space on his mind...

When they were about to surrender to a tranquil sleep after the culmination of their passion, he heard Zhou Yu saying " I don't want to lose you" in a touching, trembling whisper filled with inconceivable love. Maybe it was only a part of a dreamlike fantasy, but ever since this small moment, his main worry was shifted to him... what would become of the closest person in his life, if...

Sun Ce quickly altered the course of his thoughts, away from that direction and focused on the true point of that realization... now, he could understand better Zhou Yu's feelings... he felt them deeply in that nightly whisper...

He quivered with the memory and while being too immersed in it, he didn't notice that he had already reached the area of the castle which served as a consulting room.

The voice of a certain man brought him back to the present.

" Good morning, my king."

Sun Ce was startled at the characterisation. At least, many of his warriors preferred and insisted on calling him the Little Conqueror as though it would maintain the glorious days of taking over the southern land better in their memory. However, on the current moment, the fine clothes he was wearing underlined better the ideal picture of an important lord which Sun Ce possessed anyway.

He returned the wish to his prospective saviour who bowed in respect and asked kindly what he could do for him.

The simple question unleashed suddenly a huge inner load that fell on the lord's bosom. " I'm still not sure how to describe this, but it's certainly too strange." He attempted to explain. Seeing the deep frown on his face, Hua Tuo didn't need to summon his strong perceptibility to understand that something serious troubled his lord and it was necessary to concentrate his full attention.

" You can tell me everything." He stepped aside to let his lord enter the room first and followed.

The calm steadiness in the healer's voice reminded Sun Ce slightly of his father and how he always eased his nervouness in the difficult moments before a battle, when he was still inexperienced. This was enough to help him narrate the incident with the mystic who attacked him that night at length, and informed him about the torment that troubled him ever since.

Hua Tuo had heard several things, rumours and old witnesses, about these people who called themselves mystics and even got interested in their field of activity, thinking that it might help him to increase his knowledge and improve his skills. He never had the chance to meet one personally, so he sought answers in the books to satisfy his curiosity. From the notes he found, mystics appeared to be theorists of metaphysical ideas and views for the world. Later, after the chaos with Zhang Jiao, he discovered that they were also gifted with a sinister, exceptional talent to sow such horror in people's minds, a true challenge of anyone's common sense, that could possibly make even the most sensible man to go off his head. Not exactly a bright perspective.

All these years that he had known the young lord, Hua Tuo never doubted his cleverness or proper thinking whereas that instant he was very surprised to see that Sun Ce had linked the state of his physical condition with the apparition of the evil man... "_Could this mean he believes in witchcraft?_" the doctor wondered. This couldn't be ignored and instead of asking directly, he decided to present his own, unshakable opinion about the particular subject.

" My lord Sun Ce, sorcery is nothing but a display of delusion. Even if some people really had such a harmful power then I am sure, war wouldn't be necessary because any lord could hire a wizard to get the job done, so easily. Believe me, I am not trying to mock you. It's true that all people are gifted with the potential to accomplish great things, but the range of general capabilities is finite. In case this doesn't convince you, remember the battle against the Yellow Turban rebels... no matter how they tried to spread confusion and fear, it is common people, with their common strengths and weaknesses that defeated them... Evil can't prevail, no matter what form."

The lord lowered slightly his head in contemplation, causing a few locks of hair to hide his face. His lips parted but they remained unvoiced for a couple of seconds. " I understand what you are trying to explain... and I know that I must be strong." A brief pause followed and only a hardly audible, soft sigh managed to escape before he say, " I don't know how it sounds, but... each time I see these strange dreams from the day I encountered Yu Ji... it feels like they pounce on the core of my strength to break through and shatter my spirit. I can't think of another, more precise description of them, at least they don't come too often." Sun Ce had hidden the dark existence of his nightmares from everyone, until that moment. He wouldn't dare to confess this openly but he had a feeling that these dreams were the dark proof that his fight with Yu Ji hadn't come **truly** to an end _yet_. Of course, Hua Tuo's words were a true balm to his inner disturbance but it wasn't enough to make him forget that idea completely...

The healer was astounded when he heard all this. Yes, something tormented his lord, but in any case, the content of his dreams couldn't indicate the presence of a weird, untraceable element... the influence of a spell, for example. Again, he suggested his own theory for the matter, to enlighten Sun Ce.

" Nightmares reflect the agitation and disquiet of your awful experiences. They cannot harm you, only to alert you of an unsolved problem. It must be this intense ailment you feel on your chest."

He asked him to undo the upper part of his robe to examine that area. He first focused his attention on some wounds, on his chest and left rib, which weren't fully healed whereas he was sure they weren't recent like the two signs of passion on Sun Ce's neck and shoulder.

" These wounds were present before you go to Xia Kou." Hua Tuo stated, waiting for Sun Ce to confirm it. The man nodded and then the doctor continued, " It's clear that you pressed yourself too much during the battle which makes injuries to take a longer time to heal or to reopen."

" It was something I _had_ to do... for my father and his honour."

Hua Tuo shook his head in understanding and began to take care of the wounds with the careful use of his best ointment. He wished the problem, the source of the strong pain, was due to Sun Ce's lack of efficient attention concerning the injuries. Then, while attending them, he suspected something else...

The furrow between the healer's eyebrows deepened, showing a frantic effort to find the missing pieces of an objective explanation.

Sun Ce noticed that Hua Tuo's expression had stiffened. He couldn't tell what he was thinking, but maybe it was time to provide him with extra details.

" Yu Ji has inflicted this wound upon me, using a strange attack, not his sword... I can only recall well the instant of the hit and the awful pain that followed..." He exhaled, closing his eyes to block the image of the memory.

" Mm, I just noticed too this isn't an injury caused by a sword or any weapon of this kind... actually, it appears like he threw a heavy object at you."

Sun Ce frowned as he forced himself to rebuilt that specific moment of the fight with the mystic... much to his great surprise, small bits emerged from the depths of his mind but still they remained fuzzy, " I think he somehow projected a mass of energy that collided against my body."

Hua Tuo admitted that he was unable to answer this but he had concluded something serious. He raised his head to meet the eyes of his lord, being silent for a few seconds. " My king, there is a possibility that the mystic's sword was steeped in some harmful substance that weakened your physical defences. This wound on your rib gives me a reason to believe it, that's why your pain is so intense."

" Poison?" Sun Ce asked with bold calmness. He wasn't afraid, after all he had promised to himself not to lose his courage. " Yes, but it's obvious that the substance's quantity that infiltrated through the cut, wasn't enough to become lethal. I must tell you until you recover completely from your wounds, the tiredness you described will continue. It is also likely to face feverish symptoms, especially if you press yourself or avoid rest."

Sun Ce nodded and a small smile formed his lips with the certitude that he would get through this at least one week earlier thanks to Zhou Yu's caring affection, a blessing hundred times stronger than any cure for both body and soul.

Yes, he truly needed to turn to him, but he also set a limit to this; his paradox conflict with the mystic had became an unfinished, personal battle in which Zhou Yu, his family or anybody else shouldn't enter... that door had to remain closed for everyone.

Although he still couldn't accept that Zhou Yu was already in search for the master key of that door with the same eagerness as anyone would have while looking for the Mandate of Heaven, Sun Ce knew that his choice infringed their oath, as the two comrades had promised to support one another not only in battle but in all aspects of life. The oath was based on a heartfelt sharing. Even so, he knew it was better not to let his partner cross the threshold of darkness. Of course, this wasn't easy... Zhou Yu's stubbornness was a formidable opponent.

" _I don't blame you. No, I could never do that knowing I would have acted exactly the same if I were you, but I can't let you get involved while I am not fully aware of the enemy... it wouldn't be right for you to shoulder the consequences of my ignorance._"

A whole minute passed after Hua Tuo informed his king that he had finished attending the injuries but Sun Ce didn't hear, being absorbed in a train of thoughts. Only when he noticed him standing across him, trying to discern if something continued to bother him, he averted his eyes to the healer for a moment and then checked the place where the wounds were... the ointment had taken effect and the wound on his rib seemed already better.

" It's fortunate to see that your own magic works so quickly!"

The doctor smiled kindly but also appeared to be more guarded, " Most of all, patience is needed and please don't forget what I told you. The wound on your chest will take some time to heal and it might bother you again so please, let me know if the pain becomes more intense. For now, you may take this ginseng tonic in case you feel weary, it helps." He put it into a small bag and gave it to his lord who thanked him before he leaves.

Sun Ce ran up the stairs briskly to get back to his room, where he expected to find Zhou Yu awake already.

He stopped short when he entered and his sworn brother gave him a thoughtful look accompanied by the usual glint of concern.

" Sun Ce." Zhou Yu approached him with a questioning look.

" I'm alright. I apologise if I worried you."

" I thought that you didn't feel too well and for this reason you left to see Hua Tuo."

" No," he reassured him, leaving a caress on his hair, " I only did what you suggested last night."

" I see. So, what's his opinion?" he asked with clear interest.

" The same with yours. He doesn't believe that the mystic has casted a spell on me or anything like it." the lord responded calmly. For one moment, he was afraid that Zhou Yu might suspect his hidden doubt, but he didn't say or ask anything that could prove this, he seemed rather content. " So, it looks like a good rest is what it takes to regain my health."

" You will be fine, Sun Ce. I am sure of it... still, it's hard to figure out how did you manage to wriggle out of the room and I didn't hear a thing."

His partner chuckled, " I am aware of your strengths and especially of your sharp hearing so all I did was to concentrate my attention on my movements, I tried to be as quiet as possible. I guess, as long as you have the necessary information, any target is not beyond reach."

" Not bad. Really I have the impression you have been taking peeks on my strategy books. Oh, speaking of books, I found by chance an old one of mine -it's in my room, I put it inside the chest- and I think you might like it. It has some nice stories."

"Okay, I'll check it out then."

Zhou Yu turned and drew his friend's attention towards the table of the room where a tray with an interesting content rested. " Here, I brought you breakfast... these pears are the best, you should try them. I also managed to filch some honey without being seen by the cooks."

" ''Filch!'' " He asked in surprise laughing heartily.

Zhou Yu sat at the table, across Sun Ce and explained, " What else could I do? They wouldn't believe me if I told them that I wanted it for you, not even a single drop I could get from them. Hopefully, they won't notice, I made sure not to empty the pot."

" You brought great things for breakfast. This is what matters."

" Well, I wanted to thank you for the wonderful night." Zhou Yu said in a conspiratorial air that made Sun Ce smile. " It is my pleasure. As long as I can offer you my love, I know nothing is missing in my soul. This is right- to accept the sacred gift of fate."

" Neither I will ever regret being with you." Zhou Yu imagined that his lord referred to their fortunate encounter which joined their stories and the love that bound them.

"Will you go somewhere?" Sun Ce asked after a while, when Zhou Yu rose from his sit and also noticed that he wasn't wearing his casual clothes.

" Yes. I ought to see the chief shipwright who will be at the naval yard to check and repair certain ships that suffered partial damage when Cai Mao launched his own against us. You know, this control is necessary after every battle so we could have the ships ready at any time and I have to be there to watch over the work. It's a good occasion to receive more knowledge about warships since we are to count a lot on their use."

" Right, I forgot completely about the meeting... should I come along?"

" Of course if you want to, but I think it's better for you to stay here. I shall inform you about everything."

Sun Ce understood that his sworn brother preferred to keep him away from things or situations that could stir the memory of the previous fight and make him feel tense. It was more beneficial for his health to forget his usual appetite for "fight search" until he recovered.

He didn't want to disappoint Zhou Yu and also thought that if he accompanied him, it was likely to distract him.

" It's okay, after all you won't miss me for a few hours."

" I will." Zhou Yu disapproved him in a quiet, warm voice clasping Sun Ce's hand in his. " I always keep you in my thought."

" I know, me too... please don't worry about me when you will be out."

Zhou Yu left a kiss on his lord's fingers and wrist and then he departed.

The moment his sworn brother closed the door behind soundlessly, a vague shade of angst passed like a cloud over Sun Ce's face...


	6. Chapter 6

/ Hey, I actually wrote an original tale and included it in this chapter, it is supposed to be one the stories found on that book which Zhou Yu referred to Sun Ce, in the previous chapter, I think it will add meaning to the plot later.  
By the way, I would love to know if you like the story up to his point so, I will be waiting to receive your comments./

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 6

The atmosphere of the room was overloaded with a passing wave of emotion after the brief talk that occurred a few minutes before Zhou Yu's leave... maybe it was also because of the fiery aura, still lying over the sheets, after the night of their love's act.

Then it was something else going on with his mind... he didn't know for sure. It might could be a flicker of his subconsciousness, the home of hidden intuition, and though he was aware of its existence, it was a hard task to decipher it.

Why he felt this uneasiness when his warrior left?

No, he didn't fear that something might happen to Zhou Yu until he reached the shipyard or during his way home. His foreboding regarded a remote future and...

" _Enough_", he scolded his thoughts. Sometimes he could lose control of them and then it was needed to brindle them like a horse running wild.

After he finished breakfast, he let his steps choose freely where to take him, till he stopped at his partner's neat and particularly bright room. It was on the same floor as his and it had a breathtaking view of a high mountain's side, which couldn't been seen from his own room.

Sun Ce trailed his fingers over the carved scabbard of Zhou Yu's favourite sword, placed on a metallic base. Then he noticed the hilt -it was different from the old sword the warrior had used since the first years of the campaign- and realized it was the sword that Sun Ce had forged by himself with keen dedication for weeks, to give it as a present to his sworn brother. Even the design of the hilt was created by his own hand. Although he wasn't absolutely certain if Zhou Yu would like to carry it in all battles, the warrior became very fond of it and handle it with the same skill as he did with his previous one. He never used his old sword ever since.

" _I'm glad it harmonizes well with his fighting spirit._" The lord thought with a smile.

Another object infiltrated his field of vision, the large chest adjacent to the right wall. The lord remembered about the book that Zhou Yu had referred and decided to look for it there.

" _Here's a good chance for undistracted reading! Still, I should better not forget to stretch from time to time. It's a problem that I haven't figured out yet how Zhou Yu can avoid stiffness after countless hours of bending over his books._"

He retrieved the book with the stories and got himself comfortable close to the window where the light was stronger. There was supposed to be a meaning underneath every story but what Sun Ce observed was the serious lack of action. Why the writer couldn't put more battles, he thought. Even in the _Art of War_, he hadn't found as many references to real action as he expected.

He rose to his feet and stretched to his heart's content, before he proceed to _that_ story.

The main characters were a young warrior, son of a governor who ruled the North kingdom and a girl, daughter of the East kingdom's ambassador. The two of them lived a life brimming over with meaning... Sun Ce foretold this blissful image would be obscured by somekind of menace.

" _Although the two kingdoms fought together once for common ideals, the secret thought of the North kingdom's ruler for territorial expansion -which leaded to the demolition of his frienship with the other ruler- gradually became a fervent desire under the incessant and persistent incitement of his trustful advisors. The bond of the young couple seemed so insignificant before the grand visions of domination, and sank in no time into the depths of oblivion.  
None of the two could predict this turn of events while they were still ignorant of the kingdom's ambitious plans.  
A small suspicion, acrid like poison, ready to kill their dream to live together, nestled in their conscience when the ambassador came and asked his daughter to return back to her homeland, without providing a cogent explanation for the painful and unfair parting.  
The son demanded to know the whole truth from his father. The king gave his answer; his decision was driven by fate to which all things bow._"

Many couldn't agree about the fate's extend of power including Sun Ce; the idea of fate had been troubling him like a thorn after his miserable encounter with Yu Ji. He was wise enough however to know that life and war cannot bear all wishes and therefore he had set a fixed, reasonable goal and devoted himself to it-to complete what his father left unfinished. His continuous victories showed that he had great power and skill but he never gave in to the seductive thought that he was unstoppable.

Suddenly, Sun Ce wondered if the mystic had imagined him like the king in the story-an arrogant man without principles, unworthy of ruling and for that the mystic despised him, spreading all these false rumours which sow doubt and defiance in some of Sun Ce's followers.

" You condemned me to endure your curse, mystic, but I have already proved your judgement wrong." he muttered to himself and then returned back to the text, with unfailing interest.

" _The king remained adamant to his son's attempts to make him reconsider his actions. His hunger for conquer at any cost and sacrifice didn't permit him to understand his son. He couldn't and didn't care.  
After frustration, despair followed that changed into a wild anger pushing the young warrior to a definite decision... accept passively the current of events or act according to his very own will?  
The prince knew that if he gave up on living the life he had chosen and raised his sword with his heart crushed by pain, he would lose the love that existed in him and his way. If he decided to follow his own path to redeem his beloved from bloodshed, there would be no turning back forever._"

The hero's dilemma lashed an old memory regarding Sun Ce's feelings for Zhou Yu. His heart knew better than his mind that if he was to reject the way he loved him, it would affect his whole life and every part of it, in both present and future... he would lose his path.

" _Disquiet and fret resided inside him but they couldn't smother his real wish not to be separated with the one that could fill the voids of his life. This couldn't take any longer. Secretly from everyone, without an utterance of farewell, he left behind the place that once called home.  
The warrior had deserted the kingdom of his father and this act could only be considered by the lord as a solemn dishonour to the fame he needed to built.  
While his battle instructors were working night and day to devise tactics and the generals were overlooking the recruitment and preparations for the coming battle, the king had already made countless efforts to make his son comply to his vision so he won't lose a brave warrior and most of all his prestige, but to no avail.  
The fear of shame conquered his mind which soon became a lust for destruction. He was willing to eliminate his son, if it was the only way maintain his icon of superiority.  
An unholy solution was proposed by a trustfull servant, a wizard, who possessed particular knowledge of the forbidden arts. The king accepted his help, seeing this opportunity as his last resort.  
The key element of the plan was threat through the sacrilegious creation of an hourglass, a sinister device able to drain and capture life in its sands within three days.  
The king threatened his son that if he didn't compromise with his expectations, the mystical artifact would destroy him in three days.The hourglass could cease his existence, but its power wasn't stronger enough to bend the warrior's will to defy death itself.  
''So be it. Life it's the only thing you can take away from me. The love I have given, my ideals that have influenced others and the beliefs I have fought for, shall trascent the ephemeral boundaries of time.''  
In the end, the hourglass ceased the warrior's time, but not his conscious decisiveness to live as he wished until his last breath._"

The loss of every hope didn't deprive the story of an implicit, strong end.

A strange feeling with no name surged over him, which made his left hand close the book.

Sun Ce shuffled to the desk and sat there, bringing his clasped fingers against his lips.

His eyes narrowed a little. The ending lines of the story sounded like a distant, incomprehensive message, an echo muddled by a flurry of wind.

The text created a reflection in his mind and a small query emerged slowly then, in that quiet room, that had nothing to do with the high plans and duty of a supreme ruler. It was reflection of a man in love, devoted in life.

" _What is better? To leave this world unexpectedly, at the peak of youth, knowing you have blessed the life and memories of whom you care for, with your acts, or to reach the end, aged, with a frozen heart after spending a whole life struggling to deny the dream to **live** and dedicate time to the one who taught your heart to beat not for need but for love?_ "

His robe rustled lightly as Sun Ce turned towards the window as if he entrusted secretly to the clear sky that he knew the answer already.

Unexpectedly, a beloved memory awake from a distant past... it was a sunny day on autumn, one of the first days of the campaign they started, when Zhou Yu told him that he hoped they wouldn't part their lives after completing their common goal.

Sun Ce shared the same wish with him. If only there was a way to assure it was possible to prolong its fullfilment for many more years... This is what he prayed to whichever good spirit could hear his thoughts that moment.

The rest of the few last stories remained unread; he felt that he had already found what he wanted to know...

He went to the open-air training grounds and specifically to the place where the warriors practised archery, hoping to find someone to compete with, in a friendly match. He liked archery, it helped him concentrate although he preferred to practise with his unique weapon of choice, revising over his favourite moves, trying new ones and creating additional, combined attacks. He also loved to spar with Zhou Yu, as they both continued to enrich their knowledge, learning from each other's techniques and tactics.

The only person who was there at that time happened to be the only one who had made a better progress than him in the particular sport, his sister.

Sun Shang Xiang had adjusted her bow and she was ready for an accurate shot. She was facing the opposite side to where her brother came, but still Sun Ce could imagine the decisive absorption underlying her expression.

He stood there, making sure he won't distract her concentration and waited for the shot.

The arrowhead found its desired aim as expected.

" Your skill has become equal to father's... I don't think I could attain to your accuracy. At least, not so easily."

He expected to see that wanton smile she usually gave him whenever she received such compliments from him, but her lips remained joined in a thin line while the emerald colour of her eyes had darkened with some bad-tempered thought.

Unconsciously, his own smile shortened and faded, as she approached him closer, looking him in the eye.

" Brother."

" Is everything alright?"

It almost seemed like the mere question caused a frown which the young woman tried to hide, looking down for a few seconds. Then she spoke lowly," He stayed with you last night... I know because I saw him heading to your room... I didn't want it to be true, that you actually allowed him to lay on your nuptial bed! Don't you think this has started getting a bit too far?" Her upset was clear in the last phrases. She had her reason.

Sun Shang Xiang never took to Zhou Yu, not only as her brother's partner, but also as a person. Most of all she didn't trust him and considered that his true motive of dedicating his precious time to her family and Sun Ce, was the perspective of gaining control over all matters of the land. Pure ambition.

Sun Ce wasn't caught by surprise after his sister's question. It wasn't the first time she expressed her dislike for letting Zhou Yu get so involved in his personal life. He was also aware of her point of view and constantly tried to show her how unfair it was, as he cited his deeds and continual attention to all officers, without the unnecessary use of flashy characterisations. In addition, Sun Ce had tried to delineate how he felt for his warrior and why.

As for the last one, the regular answer he received from his younger sister, was a disapproving shake of the head accompanied by immense disappointment.

Usually this sort of conversations didn't last for long but this time, Sun Ce had a feeling this one wouldn't be so simple...

Sun Ce was reluctant to respond to his sister's vague query, which incited her to proceed to a statement this time, " You know, I always admire you in battle, you have a charisma as a warlord... but it's not enough to be a king in the battlefield, you must also continue to be even in peaceful life, as it is expected from you."

It took him a few seconds to understand what she implied, " I do the best I can for my people... how I feel for Zhou Yu cannot cause harm to anyone, so what kind of relevance is there between my feelings and my obligations as a ruler?"

Sun Shang Xiang smiled bitterly, " It seems to me like you are pretending you don't know. What about Da Qiao? Have you forgotten her? Your shallow passion reflects upon her good reputation and deprives you and her of true love."

The mention of his wife's name pounced on his heart. No, he hadn't forget.

" Nothing can disgrace her. Da Qiao hasn't done anything wrong. It is more likely that people will charge me in the future for not dedicating all my love to her..." he uttered more to himself, without remorse in his voice, as he had accepted the consequences of his decision a long time before.

" She's still your wife. Don't talk like there's no connection between you."

Sun Ce sighed, taking a few steps away. His mind wandered back to a past which carried compromise, confuse and a secret doubt regarding his personal decisions. It was the time before the arrangement of his marriage.

He didn't always choose with wisdom and used to accuse himself for that shortcoming... later, when he entrusted his heart again to guide his actions and thinking, he felt ready to give himself the blessing of the second chance.

" You know the story, Shang Xiang." her brother said, referring to the past." The governor Qiao Xuan wished to contract an alliance with me, he hated the idea of a possible clash between us and the search of another solution that didn't include violence was always on his mind, though he had the forces to confront me. Apart from that, he was clever enough to ensure my promise for the alliance, after all this is what I also wanted. I only couldn't imagine that he would set an unnegotiable condition for it. My marriage with his daughter was necessary for the confirmation of our agreement."

Sun Shang Xiang never heard her brother talking about his marriage like that and even now she couldn't accept his point of view. He was supposed to find happiness with that girl, yes, he could...

" This is so wrong, Ce... You allow a man who yearns for power to confuse your heart all the time, while you have someone else who would give up everything just to know you are safe."

" Da Qiao has showed me her feelings, but I don't want to lie again, it won't make anyone's life better. Now, I know it well. As for Zhou Yu, I can't understand why you always judge him so erroneously, it is vain to think of him as a dishonest person... the world has no particular interest about what he means to me. What really matters is that he has worked and fought hard, with true devotion and this is what he will continue to do... even when I will cease being here."

Her stern look quickly changed into a perplexed one, " ...What are you trying to say?" Sun Shang Xiang's voice faltered by surprise and a bewilderment that she couldn't explain to herself why it was so intense. The girl's ignorance about her brother's actual condition, made Sun Ce regret saying this last phrase though it almost appeared like it anticipated his own intention to express it.

He approached her, " Forget it, it's nothing." he spoke in the reassuring tone of his voice that usually soothed his sister's worry, but she continued to look agitated. " You don't have to understand all that I said to you right now... Perhaps now that we are here, it's a good occasion to check out if I can match you in archery. This might be the day that I will beat your record." He suggested, hoping to bring back their good mood.

The girl crossed her arms on her chest, giving a thoughtful look to her brother; apparently he wouldn't listen to her warnings, so she quited her efforts. " Hm, fine. IF you win I might as well consider the small possibility of a truce with _him_." she revealed to her brother, letting him wonder whether she said that jokingly or not.

" Then it's worth trying to do my best." The young lord replied with a sure smile.

Sun Ce glanced at the high walls of the castle; the long shadows they casted upon the open place, making him feel trapped and frustrated, appeared to have retreated away like a weakened threat.


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 7

Zhou Yu couldn't believe what had just happened.

At first he was looking at the drawing of the new kind of warship with deep interest and the next moment, as he turned to show it to Taishi Ci so he could also take a peek, he was surprised to see that he wasn't there.

He disappeared.

_This is weird_, he thought... only a minute had passed since they last talked.

Then, even more surprise was added to the existing one, when he saw him perched on the mast, surveying the reason for which the ropes couldn't retain the main sail properly.

He remained still for a while, with wide eyes... it was impossible not to acknowledge that Taishi Ci's mobility was equal to a wild cat's. However, he really had to interfere so the "wild cat" would continue to be in one piece and no more in unnecessary danger because of non-required tasks.

Zhou Yu hurried close to that place with decisive steps and casted a stern look at the men, who were entrusted with the repairs of the ship, as they were bringing out their enthusiasm towards the warrior who had revealed -without realizing it- an additional talent identical to the skill of a heroic acrobat.

Their voices quietened a bit just when Zhou Yu called out the warrior's name. As an answer to this, he saw Taishi Ci's hand waving to him as though he was trying to say, " Be calm".

Several minutes of efforts at repairing the sail had passed already and Zhou Yu was about to take the possibility of adding the warrior to the " people who need lecture" list, into serious consideration.

The eyes of the worried commander were fixed on the warrior, watching attentively his mettlesome effort... eventually, he fastened the ropes correctly and the sail tightened and became stable as it should. The work was done and Taishi Ci climbed down with skillful movements, landing carefully in front of the other warrior.

"There, I fixed it." he said simply, without sounding like he waited for a praise. He was always content to provide help for the necessary post-battle tasks.

Zhou Yu crossed his arms on his chest; okay, he wouldn't put Taishi Ci on his list but, " To be honest, I would prefer you not to take risk in matters for which other people are trained in dealing with them. I think, this is more prudent."

The other warrior knew that Zhou Yu didn't mean to underestimate him. " I don't have a reason to disagree. Perhaps, I wouldn't do this if I didn't feel that I must take care of this ship, in any possible way... I guess it's because I have boarded this one in all battles that I have participated till now." There was an emotional attachment.

" Hm, I cannot refuse that you did a great job." admitted the commander. " We have almost finished with most of the repairs. After this, the usual inspection for the maintenance is left to be done, it won't take too long. All vessels are generally in good condition." Zhou Yu reckoned and then added, " Our chief shipwright has suggested to check out the newest warship they have been building. It must be very impressive, judging from the drawing I just saw." Ships destined for the world of battle, always intrigued his interest... in war, they seemed to possess a power of their own and a special influence over the balance of victory and defeat.

" I wonder if we really need a developed model. The ships we currently have, can perform great manoeuvres and it is quite difficult for the enemy to ram them." Taishi Ci stated sceptically as he and Zhou Yu were leaving the ship to head towards the near shipyard, " Do we expect an opposing force with a better fleet?" he finally expressed his real thought.

" Of course not, as concerns the second part of your question. The most skillful technicians are natives of Wu, it has always been like this. Nevertheless..." a dramatic pause followed, the kind which intensified the expectancy for the continuation, " I think it's a matter of time until a challenge to our pride for the fleet occurs... it might lead to a naval battle and it won't be a short skirmish or the suppression of an invader who seeks easy fortune like Huang Zu. We will be called out to prove that we are worthy of living in this land."

Taishi Ci's shook his head, an indication that he had listened carefully the point of view of his comrade even though there was no tenable evidence to it for the moment... then he averted his thoughtful eyes to the quiet waters of the river...

Perhaps, this kind of perspective sounded more like an epic's excerpt, an event that people would preferred it to remain in the sphere of occurrences unlikely to happen... yet, Zhou Yu hadn't actually realize that his words would prove prophetic.

" It's simply a thought that I have on my mind... I pray that the rivers of Jiang Dong won't ever know the turmoil of a serious war." Zhou Yu attempted with these words to exorcise the coming of such an awful future. Unfortunately, for some dark reason, an undefinable sense of sudden disturbance, made him want desperately to end this topic.

" We will be ready for anything, at any time. Our lord Sun Ce has showed many times that he knows how to lead us to victory... I am sure he would do it again, even in such a dreadful battle."

A slight melancholy grazed Zhou Yu's heart, hearing Taishi Ci's confident statement... he considered this feeling unreasonable and ascribed it to his general lack of talent to set his emotions into order... it couldn't be something else, wasn't it?

Fortunately, these thoughts left him once they arrived at the shipyard and the young commander gave a report of the accomplished tasks. He was very pleased with all that they managed to finish before the afternoon comes when the light of the sun becomes mild, creating a wish to seek relax in withdrawal or the joining with the loved ones. Although most of the men hadn't fully recovered from the last battle, they were keen and willing to take care of the ships. The recent victory had fuelled them with energy and the conviction that they were ready to defend their land and rivers from any enemy.

There was still an excitability at the port, though it was supposed to diminish on this part of the day, as usual. Zhou Yu wondered if it was necessary to inspect this further, knowing from his experience in battle that an increased mobility during afternoon could indicate that the people were uptight for some reason...

Or simply enthusiastic.

It was the usual reaction to a special occasion that is, whenever the Little Conqueror entered the scene. _I nearly forgot this_, his sworn brother thought. He watched his lord being encircled by people who wanted to greet him and express their respect.

Sun Ce wasn't anxious to check on the ones working there, he trusted their conscientiousness and made sure to reward them in like for it. The real reason he came was an earnest will to meet Zhou Yu somewhere they both relished freely one another's presence and their shared time, a true need that had settled within his heart for a long time, and away from the castle; he liked his home, but he found it difficult to lodge his deepest feelings there, sometimes it was like they didn't fit there.

Somehow he managed later to get through the warrior who was standing close to the shore.

" I wonder what could have taken you so long to come..." Zhou Yu spoke first in a bantering tone.

" And I thought you were going to ask me why I didn't stay at home... it was your most likely question and I came up with all these good responses, on my way here." His friend amusingly informed.

" Well, it seems that I caught you unprepared... I guess the influences of my role as a strategist are also reflected in daily life. Anyway, the question I would normally ask still stands so you can recite later all of your answers."

Meanwhile, Taishi Ci was waiting patiently from a considerable distance for the right moment to join them, expecting someone of the two to show that his presence was welcome. Like many of his comrades, he maintained a discreet conduct towards the leader and Zhou Yu whenever they seemed to be interested in having a small talk, for any sort of matter... it was like a silent agreement between the people who knew them, for which nobody ever presented an official explanation for this behaviour. Little he cared about it, there was something else that had caused him a greater impression... Sun Ce's proximity clearly affected the warrior in a positive way; it relaxed him and made him more approachable, melted his usual, aloof demeanour, revealing a man of deep feelings. Taishi Ci wasn't sure if Sun Ce was the significant person in Zhou Yu's life because of the time they dedicated to each other, but at the same time he knew that no other besides his lord had managed to perceive the innermost layers of the warrior's soul. There was a bond between these two, incomprehensible to the world around them...

These things kept his mind busy, while his two friends didn't have the faintest idea or suspicion about it. Maybe for that reason, Taishi Ci was almost taken aback when his interesting contemplation was interrupted by Sun Ce's loud calling. " Taishi Ci, what are you hanging in there for! Come here with us." The man nodded and shared a conversation with them for a while... he liked Sun Ce's company whom he respected deeply and considered as his best friend, although during their very first encounter they didn't exchange words of friendship but the strikes of their weapons. Very soon, the initial hostility was replaced by a noble emulation as well as trust and mutual acknowledgement. They had even agreed to repeat a similar duel -a friendly match, of course- to see which of the two had learned more and made a better improvement in battle with the passage of time.

Taishi Ci didn't intent to suggest this duel soon, at least not these days. If he hadn't known his lord well, he wouldn't have noticed that something continued to plague him that seemed to impair his high levels of energy, since his encounter with the strange man who tried to disparage his good fame. He tried to persuade himself that it couldn't be something too serious, that he shouldn't find it odd that even the Little Conqueror could feel exhausted after many battles, but he didn't manage it completely.

After a while, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce decided to leave the place while their friend chose to stay there a bit longer. Zhou Yu told his companion about another road which ascended towards the castle, but they had to walk by the riverbank first.

The lord looked at Zhou Yu smiling; the afternoon sun lightened the serene face of the warrior who looked so calm at the moment. He averted his gaze and frowned a little once his thought turned back to his sister's contemptuous words. He didn't won the bet they made earlier, but still it was a draw... _maybe there is a small hope that Shang Xiang will try to find a reason not to see him as the worst enemy of our family_, Sun Ce thought in the end. At the same time, it reassured him what Zhou Yu had told him once, " _Any unfair words cannot harm me nor to tear me from you... but your utterance can always reach me and rule all else out._" All that Zhou Yu cared to know was how Sun Ce felt and he wouldn't leave his side as long as there was love between them. It was also then, that Sun Ce was persuaded that his warrior possessed the courage and soul to support him equally in battle and life.

A friendly arm surrounded his shoulders, as a response to Sun Ce's personal reflections. A little before they reach the uphill road, another one on the opposite side caught the attention of Sun Ce, " This path is unknown to me." he said.

" It leads to the old port. It's the place where the first docks were built but later it was proved not to be ideal... the waters were shallow and the shore was quite abrupt, it was difficult to anchor the ships. This caused the people to choose carefully a more suitable region to built the port and the dockyard, which is no other but the place we have been standing previously. Still, as far as I know the old port has not been deserted completely." Zhou Yu enlightened him.

" Oh, you surely are well-informed on more things than I am. Actually, now you intrigued my curiosity and I think I would like to take a look. What do you say?"

" Okay. It's been some time since the last time I visited the place."

The path was narrow, high tree across both sides embraced it with their shade and many wild bushes seemed like a natural barrier against the wayfarers who intended to lay their footsteps on that path, breaking its quietness. Sun Ce allowed his imagination to create the pleasurable notion that the mysterious road leaded to a sublime place... this sense became a certitude for a few seconds, when Zhou Yu stopped briefly and turned around to face him... his eyes and smile shone with an ingenuous allurement.

Sun Ce must had been transported with surprise and thrill because when he recovered, Zhou Yu was already ahead and he had to run to catch up with him.

At the end of the path, there was a clearing with a unique, panoramic view on the river... the stairs that descended to the port could be seen as well.

Sun Ce, who was apparently more enthusiastic, went past his friend and drew close to the low, wooden barriers to survey the view better. The warrior smiled at his reaction and came close to him slowly.

A severe damp had risen from the river, a transparent veil had roosted over the waters and the high hills, letting only their peak come into view.

A slight quiver ran through Sun Ce, for which the touch of moist wasn't responsible, but that of his partner who had stood behind him and wrapped his arms round his body.

" You can see everything better when the atmosphere is clear and during noon, when the sun cast its strongest light."

" Even though the scenery is enveloped by this haziness, it still impresses me." The lord said honestly. Then he remained silent for some seconds, perhaps more than the other warrior would expect... he was thinking about something in particular, something that he wanted to tell his partner, but wasn't sure how to put it into proper words...

" If there are thoughts you need to share with me, I would like to listen to them." Zhou Yu said with interest and freed Sun Ce from his embrace, so they could look at one another.

" There is something I want to know..." he spoke with a clear smile, " how would you choose to live three days of your life, exactly as you wished?" The tone of his voice appealed to the listener very much, it was serene and filled with emotion. Maybe for that reason Zhou Yu wasn't surprised and didn't take long to answer.

" Sun Ce, I don't have a response to give you that you wouldn't expect for this question. In my life, there is no day or moment deprived of reason and cause, thanks to your presence. I say this with confidence, I haven't felt that something is missing to search for it. I am with you, this makes time meaningful. I can't imagine myself wanting something else."

" You honor me with your words and I will continue trying to give you the best I have in me... so I ask you earnestly to think and tell me what would you like from me. Let us say it's a humble gift I need to offer you to remember that, yes, I made the decision dedicate my body and spirit to build a kingdom and protect it but they weren't meant only for this, as many would possibly believe in the future, when they will refer to my name. I want you, at least, to know that the same dedication and sense of cause that has strengthened my existence, I keep it for you, my warrior and partner in Life and Darkness. I want you to remember this... it might give some of the courage and hope you will need in times that I won't be where you are to support you."

Zhou Yu's eyes shone with tears on hearing each word... in response, he instinctively clasped Sun Ce in his arms. He kissed his temple gently and his lips embraced Sun Ce's passionately. His lord returned the kiss with a soothing sense which seemed like rain's touch upon a fierce fire, as though he wanted to show his warrior that he didn't want his words to hurt him with their intensity but to give him a peaceful assurance.

"...Here, you should put this on to keep your chest warm." Zhou Yu said in a husky voice. He unfastened the long cape he was wearing and covered his lord with it; the moisture in the air had thickened and a cold wind made its presence noticeable.

Zhou Yu was still deeply moved by Sun Ce's confession, thinking repeatedly each word as they were about to return to the castle.

" The sun hasn't fallen below the mountain yet... the light won't fail until we reach home."

Zhou Yu turned to see the horizon enfolded in a soft splendour of the dusk's colours and smiled; Sun Ce's simple comment had pacified his soul after the emotion of the words they exchanged, like the relaxing light that caressed the surface of the stream.


	8. Chapter 8

/ I have added Zuo Ci, the mystic who appears in DW5 and DW5-Extreme Legends. I was encouraged to use him in the chapter after playing a stage in the Extreme Legend series where he mentions that he and Qiao Xuan have been friends, so he's supposed to know the Qiao family. /

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 8

The clearness of the sky and the glaring sunlight that warmed the Tiger's grounds, seemed to be in tune with the girl's vivid impatience combined with ceaseless expectancy.

Da Qiao ached to meet her husband at last. During the time he had been away fighting at Xia Kou, she didn't stop worrying about his physical and emotional state and hoped that Sun Ce would finish the grave battle quickly.

She had missed Sun Ce, but this wasn't the only reason she wanted to be with him; she had to inform him about what she had learned in the meantime, during her stay at home, in order to decide what could they do...

From the hour she got on the carriage early that morning to head to the castle of the capital, she was constantly thinking about all she had heard from the mystic Zuo Ci, the friend of her father. She couldn't help feeling fear for the invincible power that could be tamed by people who were well-versed in the forbidden knowledge and intended to use it so they could control the lives of others... at the same time, she believed with all her heart that Sun Ce was strong enough to get rid of this misfortune.

Da Qiao muttered her husband's name as she leaned to the back of her sit and drew the curtain, the gaze of the sun had tired her eyes while she was looking outside. She felt small drops of perspiration rolling down her face slowly... for a second, she wondered whether the long trip caused some weariness or her incessant thoughts and the alternation of their colour and the emotion they carried, actually made her mind and body suffocate.

Her thin eyebrows formed a sad expression on her face, as she recalled a particular suspicion. She wished it was only a deceptive sensation though it impaled her soul like a blade. She didn't want to remember exactly when it happened, but for some time, her husband had been hiding his heart from her, it seemed like true intimacy never existed between them. No, Sun Ce didn't treat her coldly, she could feel his attention to her, but not a deeper devotion. Da Qiao didn't have this claim from the beginning, she was aware that her marriage was the sealing of an agreement, important to her family and to the future of the territory under their rule, and together with her consent, she gave her heart without conditions... this incited Da Qiao to stand by her husband.

She closed her eyes, trying to keep this thought and not let any other transcend her mind until she reach her destination...

Meanwhile, a pleasant calmness reigned the castle, it was early and many hadn't started their day although the fine weather beckoned them to relish it. Sun Ce intended to ask his younger brother to practise weapons with him that morning, but an unexpected fever along with a feeling weakness which began to plague him again from the previous night, forced him to stay in bed.

The fresh water that streamed from the silver jug, shimmered into the porcelain basin, under the light of sun. " It seems that the penetrating moisture has exhausted you physically. Fortunately, the clear air of the north has dispersed it... the winds from the mountain will invigorate you." Zhou Yu said to his lord. He soaked a cloth into the water of the basin, and cooled Sun Ce's face and neck to ease the intense sense of warmth.

Sun Ce half-opened his eyes and smiled weakly at him. Then he turned his gaze towards the window.

As though he guessed the thought of Sun Ce, Zhou Yu told him, " I think it is best for you to stay here for now, so the fever could break before afternoon when the temperature of the body usually rises. This will help you have a good rest at night, without bad dreams."

" Indeed..." he responded thoughtfully, while his eyes seemed to darken. The recent nights he hadn't been tormented much by the eerie dreams which have been haunting him... still, the horrifying images and sounds remained vivid on his mind; he couldn't remember seeing so much blood not even during the toughest battle he ever fought or hearing such dreadful words against him, which gave him the impression they were coming from a distant, indefinable source. The worst of all was some abhorrent dreams which seemed almost real and stirred a feeling of despair within him, like the loss of the people with whom he felt close. There was also a nightmare that had particularly disturbed him, though he had only seen it once... it was connected with an unknown man of lordly countenance, speaking to Zhou Yu. The words of this person didn't reach his ears but it was possible to understand the anger and hopelessness that caused to his warrior, breaking his confidence and overwhelming him with fear for the future. Sun Ce wanted to stop it, but it was beyond his power to interfere in the disagreeable scene. He wasn't sure whether someone would ever try to do such things, but he was absolutely certain that Zhou Yu's will wouldn't bend to any kind of defiance.

Sun Ce urged himself not to let these dreams upset him and thought that they couldn't threaten his life or anyone else's like the mystic's apparitions that served Yu Ji effectively as a shield and a weapon during their confrontation... he remembered that he also felt fear but he managed to control it and defeated them... he believed this victory had persuaded the mystic not to summon these illusive entities again and turn them against him, but still he kept in mind the possibility that he might have to face this again. " _They say that one can become stronger after death but even so, I cannot let his shadows eliminate me._"

He sat up on the bed, the wound hurt him a little but he tried not to show it. His partner then, offered him a cup filled with herbal tea. Its scent and taste was pleasant which made him think that Zhou Yu had sweetened the flavour by adding a few drops of his favourite tea. " You can rest as much as you need. Besides, you don't have any obligations for the moment." Zhou Yu reminded him.

Sun Ce gave him a lingering look and then he spoke, " I am going to meet Da Qiao one of these days. She must have been informed of our arrival, so she might already be on her way now."

Zhou Yu sensed a a pang of irritation emerging from within him and it was instantly reflected; his eyes bristled and a frown clouded his face as soon he rose from his sit and drew away a bit, avoiding to face Sun Ce. He didn't have any problem with him, it was something else... it frustrated him that his heart resisted making peace with all that Da Qiao's connection to Sun Ce included... he could only retreat from the pain of the past that had just woken from its sleep.

The lord perceived his friend's change of mood when he mentioned the news, but he couldn't tell what exactly caused it. " Zhou Yu, it seems that something has bothered you and I don't know if you actually have a reason to feel like this." His voice was calm and firm.

" Sun Ce..." Zhou Yu didn't continue, he wasn't ready to formulate his response yet. His expression relaxed though, when the other man came near him.

" You haven't forgotten what I told you yesterday, when we went to that place I wanted to see, are you? " There was gentleness in his voice.

" No... I always remember your words." he assured him, no longer turning his eyes away from his lord's. " There isn't anything that makes me feel mistrust. However, each time I see you with Da Qiao, this thought comes to me... there's still a part of you which doubts about your decision to let yourself stay with me. It's like a secret impulse that incites you, through her presence, to return to her."

" This doubt doesn't reside within me, I abandoned it the moment I realized that I didn't really want to end our story... I used to think that being apart would make our lives easier, but this only proved to be the lie I needed, so I could try to forget what happened... though I can't give up being a husband, as I have committed myself to an agreement that I must keep, I certainly cannot give up my true feelings for you."

" This can become difficult sometimes... especially for someone who appreciates honesty." Zhou Yu said sceptically and lowered his head.

" You don't need to be so concerned. I can take it." His lord assured him and nodded when Zhou Yu looked at his eyes again.

A few hours later, the sounds of hooves hitting the stone path which leaded to the north side of the castle, presaged the coming of a carriage. This unexpected visit surprised Sun Shang Xiang, who happened to be nearby, as people rarely chose to enter the castle from the rear gate. She went closer to check and quickly recognised the young woman. " Da Qiao!" she cried mirthfully as her sister-in-law walked up to her.

" Hm, Lady Sun with a rank-up costume?" she observed with a smile, it was the first time seeing her dressed in a fascinating crimson robe.

" Ah, yes, this is the princess outfit." she laughed, " Well, it's not what I usually wear. It's fun though, seeing how people react when they see my brother dressed in his royal clothes, instead of armour. Everyone is staring at him!"

An affectionate expression came to Da Qiao's face, " How is he?" she asked. Sun Shang Xiang's frown slipped the other woman's notice. " We talked yesterday but I haven't seen him today. I suppose Ce is in his room, resting at the moment." The small pause that followed helped Da Qiao to discern a hesitation in her voice that she couldn't explain.

" I would like to see lord Sun Ce as soon as he's ready to meet me."

" Sure, I will inform him." The instant relief she felt, was quickly replaced by a strong tension. She decided to escort Da Qiao to her room first and give a little time to herself to ease this sudden feeling.

The princess casted a quick glance at her sister-in-law, who was opening the shutters in the meantime, letting the light flow inside the room, before she went to her brother's chamber.

She stood still in front of the closed door; it was likely to force herself to behave indifferently towards Zhou Yu like many other times, at least for that moment...

Her hand pushed the door and she entered the quiet place. No one was in the main room so she tried to take a discreet look somewhere else... a groan of indignation slipped from her mouth, seeing her brother close to the man she hated the most, talking to him in a low but serious tone.

Zhou Yu turned his head and saw Sun Shang Xiang when his partner suddenly ceased his words, but he didn't seem startled.

Her brother stood up, " Shang Xiang, what is it?"

" There's something I want to tell you."

Zhou Yu assumed that she wanted to speak in private with her brother so he left. The man's composure irritated Sun Shang Xiang and darted a wilful glare at him.

Her expression broke when noticed signs of faintness on Sun Ce and asked him about it.

" It's not so serious that could force me to remain here all day." he answered. The girl shook her head and proceeded, " Then, I can expect you will be able to see your wife. She arrived at the castle just a while ago."

" I imagined she would come soon... I shall get myself ready." Sun Ce uttered genially which brought surprise to his sister, " _He doesn't want to ignore her... this is good._"

" Stay with her, brother." Sun Shang Xiang's voice was soft as she spoke and left the chamber...

She didn't wait for a response.

/ The mysterious figure of the old man dressed in grey, seemed about to become immaterial under the strong sun. His still presence hadn't caught the attention of all who were walking around the Qiao castle, as though he didn't belong in the mortal world...

He knew this wasn't true. The others could see him, hear and talk with him. Whenever _he_ decided to let them.

The main purpose of Zuo Ci's existence was to observe. And through this, to carve the significant events of the land, to some degree, when he believed this would prove beneficial. He had the strength.

Still, there were two things that Zuo Ci couldn't control and had no desire to get involved into them completely; the human thirst for superiority and love.

Even so, he couldn't remain indifferent to Da Qiao's deep concern for her husband's problem and her invocation for guidance, as she had adopted Sun Ce's notion, that the spirit of Yu Ji sought for vengeance.

Zuo Ci quickly discovered that he was willing to help the daughter of his trustful, old friend Qiao Xuan... but he couldn't feel the same compassion for her mate, he never believed that the situation he had to bear was tragically unfair. There was no external, blind force that prompted Sun Ce to take the life of that mystic. It was him who decided to do it, ignoring the reactions of his people, and now he had to put up with the consequences of his action.

For Zuo Ci, the mystic was neither good or bad. The nature of Yu Ji's soul was not an unsolved puzzle to him but what kind of reason impelled him to put his seal on Sun Ce's life, which cost his own. Still, this couldn't matter more than the present situation...

" _The life force of your spouse has been trapped in the clutches of that mystic who encountered him... I can't define whether he is driven by a vengeful need or seeks vindication. In any case, the goal that must be set is to put this spirit at rest. If lord Sun Ce focuses his energy on a positive and powerful aspect of his life, like the ties that bind you as a couple, the threat shall weaken. The dark passes away before the unity of a mutual and sincere love, especially when it proves its decisiveness and forbearance during adverse times._"

The old mystic mused over the words he said to lady Qiao and then he recalled the disappointment on her face, when he explained that he couldn't expunge the power a strong spirit by himself. Even if he did, the result would be temporary.

He gathered the pack of magical cards and prepared to depart... the leaves of a nearby tree quivered when the strange figure disappeared like smoke. /

Sun Ce struggled to inhibit the strong torrent of vexation inside him. The feeling was familiar- he had felt the same way in the past when all were trying to persuade him that Yu Ji was an inoffensive man- and what he just learned, had triggered it again.

" I am saying this because it is important to me to know you are away from any danger. You shouldn't be even close to such people! They can't be reliable nor to have good intentions and only seek to impress others so they can have a hold over them."

Da Qiao shook her head and continued in her usual, calm tone in her voice, " No, my lord. My family has known Zuo Ci for a very long time, he hasn't done anything that could betray our trust. There was no cunning in his words, nor he talked about suspicious schemes. He helped me to realize that we can support you, that I am able to do something."

" You are strong Da Qiao... I wouldn't deny it. I am most grateful for your unconditional care, but I feel that I cannot receive it... _something_ stops me." the words withered upon his lips. He turned around, wanting to hide any sentiment that formed on his face.

He heard the silken rustling of the girl's garment as she approached immediately and stood before him, grasping his forearms with her pale hands.

" Sun Ce..." she muttered, her intense gaze sank into his as if she searched for a deeper response. " Zuo Ci has some knowledge, it is safe to use this opportunity... if we show this spirit that you aren't facing it alone, it is very possible to withdraw its devious power that persecutes you."

"... It won't work. I know it."

" I don't understand why you say that."

" Yu Ji's strike concerns only me. If I allow someone else to get involved into this, it is most likely to turn himself against that person- you would also be in trouble. I refuse to take the risk, this is something I wouldn't be able to stand... most of all, I want you to look after yourself and our daughter..." The thought of his child, carried affection mixed with some sort of sadness. He feared he wouldn't ever become an excellent parent like Sun Jian, despite the great fund of love he possessed inside him. This didn't stop Sun Ce from wanting his daughter to feel proud of him.

" This isn't difficult... but I also need to take care of you, my husband."

" It's not possible." His voice was constrained.

" What is not possible, lord Sun Ce! " she spoke tensely.

Her husband continued to look her, but he remained silent. A suspicion started to materialise in Da Qiao's mind... " Why must there be a buried reason that makes you hold back? What sort of agreement have you concluded with Zhou Yu?"

Two questions. And Sun Ce didn't want to give an answer to either of them, it would be too much for her.

Although the room was warm, a cold sensation permeated through his body, _must be the fever, what else?_, he thought.

" Don't mention him" he said numbly, his gaze was cloudy. As he turned around to distance himself a bit, he reeled, as if he had received a sudden blow... Da Qiao reacted instantly and supported her husband.

Despite the hair that fell in front of his face, the lord was certain that he saw something before him that caused him great dislike... a shadow that slithered quickly across the wall and disappeared within an infinitesimal moment.

Da Qiao only heard Sun Ce saying quietly to himself, " How strong is it? I won't be able to face my future if I can't overcome it."


	9. Chapter 9

/ I haven't abandoned the story. Sorry for the long delay. /

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 9

" You don't need to keep your breath while you execute a combination of attacks, try to control it. Make sure to heed to your pace and that of the enemy as well, because it is one of the most important factors in winning a battle."

Lu Su was watching the training with interest; he agreed with Zhou Yu's tactical approaches and their ideas were often identical about most matters. He also admired him for his decisiveness and strong sense of commitment. He realized it was his friendship with Zhou Yu that kept him here all this time, doing his best for the good of kingdom. He believed that the Tiger Dynasty had become powerful but its future seemed like an adrift ship that would either moor to the safe harbour of total unification or succumb to the tempest of continuous change, " _Zhou Yu is capable to keep a steady course and lead this kingdom to a bright future. My role is to support him._" he thought.

The two practitioners, Sun Quan and Zhou Yu had withdrew their weapons and Lu Su stood where he was before he joined them.

" You did well. I only have to tell you that offence can become more tiring than defence during a prolonged battle if you don't map out a clear tactic. Your brother could give you additional tips." He lowered his eyes in contemplation and then he added, " He wants to train with you but he needs to wait a bit more, until he's in better condition. That's why he asked me to take his place for this time." His voice was rigid like steel as he spoke, it didn't have its usual warmth. Sun Quan had noticed that it happened whenever the warrior tried to avoid any sort of emotion that emanated from some other thought that he wouldn't reveal immediately.

Sun Quan didn't want to ignore this, he preferred to speak freely with him, " Did brother say anything else?"

Zhou Yu hesitated at first but then he answered, " We had a conversation this morning... although he didn't say it clearly, Sun Ce has given me the impression that he intends to reform or even retract the policy concerning our relations with Wei so he could achieve more things."

" But is this really a good time for such plans?" Sun Quan asked, " We have won the lands that belong rightfully to our family so why do we need to challenge Cao Cao?"

" In diplomacy, it is sometimes possible to find a void on the terms of commitment. Your brother is honest, it is Cao Cao who doesn't seem willing to keep our agreements for the years to follow."

The other strategist was ready to add his opinion but decided not to trouble the younger lord with his own suspicion...

" It's not only that our king won't tolerate to undertake one-sided efforts all the time to maintain peace with the neighbouring kingdom. Now that he has the acknowledgement of the emperor, the path towards more claims is open. On the other hand, after his recent victory against Yuan Shao, Cao Cao must feel confident enough to hunt total hegemony which means the clash between Wu and Wei will inevitably occur." Lu Su told his friend after Sun Quan left.

" Yes, but I feel strange every time I think of this scenario... it is like a foggy intuition and this doen't happen often to me." he sighed and continued, " As a strategist I will have to prepare and take action according to Sun Ce's decisions, but I would rather he didn't think about more battles while he's still recovering... yet, I don't seem to help the situation much." He looked up, letting his gaze climb over the castle walls that hid the sunlight which began to fade under the weight of the deep blue sky.

" I see. You are looking for ways to help lord Sun Ce... perhaps you need to search elsewhere and retrieve information you currently don't possess."

" Hm? I don't understand." Zhou Yu responded wearily.

" Alright, I will explain what's on my mind... first of all, I think you should clear out what is true and what is fake about people such as Yu Ji. For instance, can their power transcend the boundary of life and continue to affect someone even if they are dead? It's hard to learn more since many people and even those who are highly-educated avoid such conversations. Personally, I don't know a mystic but I know a hidden monastery outside the capital."

" A monastery?"

" Yes, it appears to serve as a training place for monks... perhaps those who reside there might answer a few things. I can show you where it is located on the map if you want. I tried to visit it twice, the first time it seemed to be closed and the second, some peasants who live nearby hindered me from entering the place. Perhaps, they are extremely cautious towards strangers or they feared I had the authority to expel those who stayed there."

"... Something's not right about it. I sense danger."

" I guess it's normal to feel like this. We have been recently reminded that sometimes people who come out as our weapons later prove to be used against us."

" Lu Su, I don't know if am ready to give in to the notion that Sun Ce is fighting with an unseen force that is capable to decide his fate. I need my doubts, if I reject them, Sun Ce will do as well... and I am afraid if this happens, he will become obsessed with the idea that his time is limited."

Lu Su lowered his head and remained silent for a few moments. " I don't believe our lord is someone who would trap time within close bounds. Time confines as long as you allow fear and doubt to consume your decisions and actions." Lu Su ceased his words here, hoping he didn't tire his friend. He asked Zhou Yu to tell him once he would decide what to do.

After his friend left, Zhou Yu remained in the outer grounds of the castle. He sought a stone bench close to the pond where he liked to play his music and sometimes other comrades gathered there to listen. But this time he hadn't come there to perform.

He appeared to be expecting someone.


	10. Chapter 10

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 10

The wide orb of the night poured its light upon the man who was gazing at the sky.

After Sun Ce imprinted the sight on his mind, he finally covered the short distance and went to join him once their eyes met.

" The moon has a strange colour tonight, as though it bleeds."

" There's a rumour I have heard when I lived in Shu... whenever this occurs the invocation of magic is possible, among other things. But it's also said this phenomenon is entirely connected to the movement of the winds and especially those that blow from the south."

Sun Ce smiled and said, " I think the second theory might prove useful in a battle with ships, we can know when we can move faster and towards what direction."

" It's obvious you have been thinking about battles... but isn't still early to completely sever our connection with Wei?"

Sun Ce realized what his partner wanted to discuss, " Why are you saying this? What have they done to deserve our respect?"

" I don't support them, Sun Ce. But now that we have established a land, it takes more thinking before we make a decision. Most of all, we need to know the correct timing, so the kingdom won't fall in chaos."

The lord shook his head, " I don't count cautiousness as a strategy. We lose the present if we wait for the future."

Zhou Yu ignored the first comment and insisted a bit more, " Please try to understand my point. The land's defence comes first and we still haven't raised it to a satisfying level that will allow us to think about an offencive operation against a larger kingdom."

" Zhou Yu, I find your suggestion to set defence as our first priority very reasonable but..." He turned towards him and grasped his hand in his as if he wanted to transfer an important meaning not only through his voice but also through the thoroughfare of touch, " Even if I tried hard, I could never abandon the idea of battle, it is a significant part of my essence. If I lose it, I will be lost too. It beckons me all the time, it goes beyond my supervision. My brother Quan is different though, he is not possessed by the spirit of war like me... he would always listen to you because you are a careful strategist."

" Sun Ce."

" I may live many, many years but never recover my full vitality... nothing is certain. That's why I want to fight now with what power is still in me."

Zhou Yu didn't try to say anything else, he suddenly felt numb. Sun Ce's words had melted the warrior's stubbornness concerning this subject.

Sun Ce raised his gaze up to sky. Zhou Yu saw that his lord's eyes had a peculiar shine and he almost seemed to be praying secretly to the moon not to deprive the breathing from his body and to continue to exist in the world of the living... This formed a strange fantasy in the thoughts of the warrior, a personal certitude that he would always do his best for Sun Ce for a very long time, until the end of his finite existence... but his lord would continue his fights for all eternity, remaining young and full of vigour. He needed to believe, with a childlike naivety, that Sun Ce could surpass mortality.

Then, a gleam from some indefinable source of the past casted a light on his thinking... it was something that Sun Ce told him long ago, when he asked him how he felt about death, " _We will cease to exist one day and we may be forgotten over the passage of time... but something will remain and that will be our emotions and actions, they will leave their unseen traces in this world, inspiring others to seek and experience what we did..._"

He stood up, in response to the gentle pat on his shoulder that intended to divert him from the world of thoughts.

" No matter what decision or idea I stand for, it's always the kind that I believe is the best for you. I want you to remember that." Zhou Yu said to his partner before they part for the night. The message was simple but something in the tone of his voice perplexed Sun Ce.

He stopped to face him, but Zhou Yu had already turned and headed to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

/ I have added another character, the mystic Guan Lu who appears in the Dynasty Tactics series (fantastic game by the way, and it has great movie scenes) and according to database he could successfully predict the future of people. I hadn't plan to add him previously, but this choice really helped the progress of my story.  
I also need to say that while I was writing this chapter I started to feel discouraged because I see that many people read this story (judging from the hit count list) but very few bother to review (they help me a lot though). I don't know what to assume, but I really want to know how readers feel about the story. /

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 11

The silver drizzle was falling restlessly upon the Wu capital and the near regions for days. The whole city, every corner of it, was surrounded by a piercing damp.

Sun Ce listened attentively to each alteration of the music coming from the stringed instrument and the songs of his spouse whose tranquil rendering kept his focus on his plans and their making.

The warrior was determined and ready to move against the northern kingdom, but first it was necessary to prepare his people. He was sure that Wei had already sent spies and for this reason, he arranged the protection of regions and specific training places where the enemy could collect information about Wu's military power and forbade the access to these areas to anyone that had no business there. As for the trade of goods between the two kingdoms, it would continue, the only difference was the export of basic products exclusively and not materials that could reinforce the development of weaponry, such as lumber and iron.

He would have moved faster to the preparations of the offencive plan if this unexpected event hadn't happened...

Zhou Yu was missing for days. Sun Ce had no idea where he was. The warrior left without informing him, " _Zhou Yu wouldn't agree to start a battle against Wei, I expected him to oppose me for this matter... but in the end he realized that I wasn't going to pull back, that I was sincere when I explained how I feel about battle, the last night we talked. Now, he might be angry because I didn't want to follow his advice, but is this a right way to act? It's strange, it isn't something he would do... on the other hand, I see I was unable to persuade my strategist... perhaps this indicates that my decision is incomplete, but this isn't enough to stop me from challenging chaos again._"

He stood up and slowly went close to his wife once she stopped playing her music. A passing glint shone in Da Qiao's eyes and her lips parted seeming ready to say something... she hesitated for a small moment but then she spoke, " My lord, you mentioned that your return to the battlefield will help you regain your lost strength... I believe you." Da Qiao left her sit, her hair fell forward, hiding her profile as she stood up. " I couldn't prevent you from doing what you probably wanted from the start; to fight. Please don't walk this path as if there is no future beyond it. It is most likely that you will be called to give more fights and look after other matters so... don't ever think this is the end."

" Da Qiao, you have been by my side from the moment you decided to come." The lord said before he move past her until their backs faced each other, " I cannot predict how far I will go, but I have to find out on my own. I know this is unclear to others, but I ask you to understand me."

" It's just, that I am afraid, lord Sun Ce." She said with her hands clasped against to her bosom and turned her gaze slightly towards her husband.

" Me too, sometimes. But what can we achieve if we remain enchained by fear, being manipulated by doubt? It can be hard, but there's no meaning to stay behind even if we cannot discern what lurks in the future."

" How much longer can the power that lies so deep within you, bear this continuous unrest?"

Sun Ce turned to look at his wife and responded quietly, " Don't consume yourself with such thoughts...". Da Qiao wiped a tear from her eye and embraced her mate like a scared child.

Sun Ce lowered his gaze and added with firm voice, " I am not aware of the end... that's why I intent to lead things where the greater benefits will be possible to acquire, for all of us."

Da Qiao never looked so fragile before... almost as fragile as the threads with which time spun the balance of Sun Ce's power to control his fate.

XxXxXxX

The small temple that was hidden in the thick forest seemed empty but a more careful glimpse would prove the opposite.

An old man was sitting somewhere in the dark, motionless like a statue and staring towards a fixed direction. His whole countenance was so expressionless as if someone had drained his life force out of his existence.

Zuo Ci had been immersed in meditation for hours before he regain consciousness of his surroundings. " It appears no one can do anything about it. This young king has made his choice, yes... the strength of resolve has dispersed his confusion and now he will fight to claim future, although his decision is a bit reckless." The mystic concluded silently.

A laugh was heard in the room, following Zuo Ci's words, " Your attempt was good, master Zuo Ci. But I have foreseen much more, the future of this man is an unlocked vision to me."

The reply came from Guan Lu, who was also versed in the mystical knowledge and developed the ability to discern the coming incidents. His predictions were so accurate that he was also known, among the circle of mystics, as " the man who came from the future" to narrate what he saw. He knew that Zuo Ci wasn't interested to become aware of remote future events, as he believed strongly that future, as an essence, had a will of its own, a small, hidden factor that sometimes could overrule any prediction.

" I thought to persuade Sun Ce not to begin a battle against Cao Cao, even by force. I won't. Not only this move would make him more eager to fight it would disrespect lady Qiao's efforts."

Guan Lu was listening to Zuo Ci, when he suddenly lifted his gaze as if something, invisible to the common eye, had entered the wide field of his second sight.

" Oh... he's coming." Guan Lu muttered to himself with his eyes half-shut. He wrapped his cape around his body and walked over the entrance. " I should leave now. But before I do, I will tell you one thing master Zuo Ci; people's actions are often motivated by personal profit, not by selflessness. A kind, heroic soul is hard to be found, but either way, sooner or later, the chaos of this land devours it. You have to understand this, otherwise you will be filled with sorrow and overtaken by a strong need to escape this world." He didn't expect an answer, but he heard Zuo Ci's voice just before he disappeared.

" You are wrong if you think I will give up easily my beliefs. There isn't only darkness and vanity in the hearts of the people."

XxXxXxX

The cold wind impaled the rider's body like a thin blade as he had been galloping in full speed for the last few hours. He later forced his horse to slow down, so they could both rest after the long ascent of the rough path.

Zhou Yu wondered for the umpteenth time if he had lost his grip and now he chasing an impossible fulfilment of his hopes... no, it was something more than this, he demanded the right to interfere in the course of Sun Ce's life and close this dark chapter the way he wanted. Sun Ce had to let him decide the end, because... no one else cared about it more than him!

There was no logical consequence. The warrior's thoughts had become turbid. He seemed deeply confused, but before he depart from the castle Zhou Yu knew exactly where he wanted to go, his destination was set. From the moment Lu Su told him about that place, Zhou Yu couldn't pass the idea to find something hopeful there. Everything seemed like a desperate, mettlesome fight that probably wouldn't yield fruit in the end, but it wasn't deprived of meaning... no, it wasn't.

No matter how the warrior felt, he was also certain that his lord wouldn't overlook this long absence, the sudden leave; It is necessary for a leader to know the location of each of his warriors, either in times of war or rest. The particular thought formed an imaginary scene in Zhou Yu's mind, in which Sun Ce was saying to him, " Who needs a lecture now?"

After a while, he stopped once he realized that he had gotten close to his destination and checked the area... the rain and fog had reduced the visibility and the unknown scenery seemed to hide its secrets well.

The rider proceeded a bit more, looking for the village that was supposed to be somewhere nearby, until he noticed a steep, downward path on the right. It was impossible to ascertain how long it was from the point he stood, so he decided to check out where it leaded without any hesitation...

A huge building was shown at the end of the twisty road and yes, it appeared to be a monastery.

Zhou Yu bound Fleeting Cloud -the steed- and walked up to the landing of the building, taking off his wet cape.

He looked around before he pushed the door. He saw no one.

He imagined that many pairs of eyes would turn towards him to see who intruded, but it didn't happen. Only the sound of the rain filled the room.

Then, a sudden chill surrounded the visitor, as though a violent current of wind had rushed inside.

It stopped, once an unknown voice emerged from the silence, " Only the effort to change someone's life, can flood the heart with so many expectations that it becomes painful to endure." The words came out without haste from the lips of the strange man who had just appeared from the dark corners of the temple.

Zhou Yu frowned and averted his gaze from the unknown person for a swift moment, feeling almost unable to suppress a sudden uneasiness which also affected the usual rhythm of his breathing...

Whoever this man was, he appeared to **know**.

" How...? How can you say this...?" Zhou Yu's voice was barely audible as he started to speak, but it became louder in then end.

" I am Guan Lu and my foresight allows me to discern many things about the future. I hold its knowledge in my hands." The man said calmly, with no sign of complacence in his voice. He made a few steps towards the warrior and continued, " Perhaps what I am saying makes you feel embarrassed. But you will understand soon that I am not trying to fool you. Lord Zhou Yu."

The warrior was astonished and felt that Guan Lu couldn't be an ordinary individual. " Then I guess I don't have much latitude for doubt. You must know what urged me to come here."

Guan Lu nodded slightly. His moist eyes darkened and seemed to become deeper as he spoke, " You are afraid that king Sun Ce is dying. You cannot bear the thought and this prompts you to move heaven and earth to change this. I won't be the one to criticise you. But I can't assure you either, or give you the hope you need. The curse of the dead exceeds the glass shield of time and is often able to carve a mortal life until its end, to drain its energy. The extend of one's time depends exclusively on the actions and mental resistance of the person who suffers from the curse. This is the answer of truth you have been seeking."

Zhou Yu listened very carefully. Then he told Guan Lu what he hadn't revealed to anyone, " It's hard... impossible to accept there isn't anything I can do for Sun Ce. I don't care if it's beyond my control, I refuse to use this as an excuse to feel better. I made an oath, the most sacred promise I ever gave... never let him suffer alone and always help him with any problem. This is important to me... and I don't think I could face Sun Ce again if I break this oath."

" You won't have to. There is one way to give your support. It might sound simple to you, but it's not." With amazing swiftness, he seized the warrior's sword from its scabbard and held it horizontally in front of Zhou Yu, " What lord Sun Ce needs most from you, right now, is to **trust** him. To have faith in his resolve. Like you did, years ago, when you joined him in the fights to unify the south lands."

Zhou Yu lifted his hand, wrapped the hilt in his fingers and put the beloved sword slowly in the scabbard, " _So, only Sun Ce can redeem himself... through battle, the essence of his existence._"

" It's time you returned now." Guan Lu said. Zhou Yu sensed an enigmatic tinge in the mystic's voice but he didn't let it bother him.

" You have cleared my mind from many tangled presumptions. I feel I should thank you for that."

" Don't. I haven't done anything important."

Zhou Yu walked up to the entrance but before he get out, he turned and faced Guan Lu. " You said that you are aware of the future... that means you also know how Sun Ce's story will unfold?"

"...Yes." Guan Lu responded with no particular expression on his face or the tone of his voice. " But does it really matter to you?"

Zhou Yu smiled, " No, because nothing has happened yet. Time will show whether your vision will come true."

The unlikely meeting had ended. Guan Lu was no longer inside the temple.

Zhou Yu mounted his horse, ready to leave, to return back to the side of his lord.

Much to his contentment, the rain had ceased.


	12. Chapter 12

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 12

" Hey, what's the matter? Are you giving up already? "

" No, no... I just, wanted to sit down a bit."

" Ha, ha, ha! To be honest, I also needed a break."

Taishi Ci and Lu Meng lowered their weapons and sat on the floor, panting. A vivid breeze rushed the high terrace where they were, it was quite refreshing.

" Do you think we would have lasted more hours under real battle conditions? "

" Yes, any dedicated warrior could have. I believe that only in times of crisis true strength emerges and becomes active."

" Sounds right though I am not sure if strategists would like to agree with it. They have a different philosophy." Lu Meng said and casted a glance at Lu Su who stood nearby although he didn't seem to pay attention to them. He was leaning against the railing, gazing away thoughtfully.

" In any case, warriors and strategists have to cooperate and do their best. I think it's a matter of balance." Taishi Ci expressed his view.

" Balance or restriction?" Lu Meng pondered, " I heard this recently, 'All I need before I step into the battlefield is a sharp blade and plenty of wine!' Can you guess who said it? "

" It's Zhou Yu!" Lu Su exclaimed.

" You must be joking."

" No, he's here!" Lu Su pointed towards the outer gate of the castle. A man on horseback was approaching fast to the main entrance.

" I remember he was absent the day when lord Sun Ce announced that we were going to prepare for battle... really, was he informed that Zhou Yu would be missing all this time? "

" No..." Lu Su answered to Taishi Ci.

" In that case our lord will surely reprimand him. Zhou Yu has been given an important position. He cannot overlook Sun Ce's plans." Lu Meng stated.

" It may seems that way, but I know it's not." The strategist asserted to defend his friend and left to join him. He was relieved to hear that Zhou Yu didn't have to face any perils but also felt disappointed that his fellow strategist couldn't find anyone who knew how to help Sun Ce. Then, Zhou Yu said to him, " No, I don't think my search was unavailing. I did met someone in that place you told me, a man with extraordinary perception... At first I thought that the answer lied somewhere beyond my imagination but this encounter allowed me to understand. There is no remedy, Lu Su. But it doesn't mean redemption is not possible either. There is still something I can do for our lord. To believe in his strength to keep going. It's true that Sun Ce's condition filled me with fear, my trust in his strength was shaken and **that** was my mistake. It won't happen again."

" Zhou Yu... if you really mean what you say, then I am sure that Sun Ce's ultimate goal won't startle you... He intends to reach Xu Chang."

" The capital of Wei? But why? "

" A strong, unexpected strike is needed, the kind that doesn't let the enemy get onto his feet and weakens him- this is what our lord said."

" This sort of strategy is so much like Sun Ce, in contrast to the tendency of some officers to respond better to moderate tactics. So, he still wants something drastic to anticipate a possible invasion..."

" I presume that he has also set a second goal, to liberate the young emperor from Cao Cao's influence... even if you tried to stop him, he wouldn't listen. He won't listen to anyone."

" I will stand by his decision whatever happens from now on. But, why are you saying it like this? "

" Zhou Yu, can you see what _really_ prompts Sun Ce to fight? What's behind this desire? "

" To secure his kingdom from danger if... something happens to him, so his brother won't come face to face with a bigger threat that he's not ready to handle effectively. What else? "

" Pride."

The warrior crossed his arms and looked away. " _It feels like I am the one who really needs to try to keep up with Sun Ce,_" he thought. " I should go now and see him."

He came inside the castle and heard Sun Ce's voice coming from the main hall. He stepped inside and saw two warriors that had been sent as spies, reporting to their lord. Sun Ce noticed Zhou Yu as soon as he entered, a gleam of surprise was shown of his face but he didn't say anything and tried to turn his attention back to the ones who presented their information.

After a while, the two spies finished the report and walked away quietly. Sun Ce faced his warrior, " What is it, Zhou Yu? " His voice was reserved and distant. " All this time that you have been missing, at least have you understand what I have been trying to show you? I wouldn't ask you to follow me by force, you aren't a pawn. However, if you are against my decision, mad at my insistence, or simply not ready to fight, I must know now."

" I am not mad at you, Sun Ce." He cleared and then he continued firmly, " I have set a different priority. You come first, all else, the extend of your land or the fame that you want to maintain isn't more significant than you." He stopped seeing that the other warrior was eager to interfere.

" Don't think I cannot understand what you want to tell me. But... we don't live alone, Zhou Yu." The emotionless tone in his voice was broken. " As you once said, one must see the whole picture. You have experienced the role of the commander many times; leading others, being responsible for them and sometimes try to bring out the best in them. I thought you knew." Sun Ce made a short pause in case the warrior wanted to respond but Zhou Yu let him complete his thought, " What is truly essential is to be strong, not simply to exist. The people need a decent lord. That means no one is willing to follow a weak and incapable leader. If I end up like my old patron, Yuan Shu, who contended himself with the acquirement of the imperial seal and a false sense of power, I will be nothing. I cannot sit and wait for Cao Cao to attack us, I will be the one to strike first."

Zhou Yu turned away and began to pace slowly, " I see your point as well." A frown formed on his face when he stopped and muttered, " Sun Ce... you aren't seeing this battle as your last one, are you? "

" What if I did? "

" I wouldn't forgive myself."

Sun Ce shook his head in disapproval, " You shouldn't hold such a burden inside you. I am not planning to die, giving up has nothing to offer me. The pulse in my body is an indication that I am still here. But, the desire to continue without ever stopping has its source elsewhere... I can fight alone, but at the end of many battles I would feel drained, without..."

" Sun Ce... I don't want to be apart from you! Never! Although you have never chosen an easy path, I know that I never regretted following you. Because you are the only one I believe in. I won't let my weakness exceed my trust again."

" Will you join me then?"

Zhou Yu admitted to himself that his lord had been wiser, stronger to see beyond the pain. The answer was simple, his place was with his lord all along. It was his path from which he couldn't stray forever, but he was meant to return to. Even if the end of it was to lose everything...

" Yes. I promise."

XxXxXxXxX

Far from the boundaries of the Tiger's lands, somewhere in the vast northern kingdom, there's a large city.

Xu Chang, heart of the Blue Phoenix and home of its first champion...

" Indeed. He can sense the threat like a tiger. Of course I wouldn't expect a leader with such exploits not to be observant."

" The simile fits. The tiger is savage and cannot contain her predatory instincts for too long. Much like this young king." Guo Jia, the strategist, said to his lord with a cunning smile.

Cao Cao stopped and looked at him seriously, " I don't look down on Sun Ce. I would consider myself a liar if I said that he's an unworthy foe. This man knows how to command an army." They resumed their pace and then he added, " That's why I fell somewhat disappointed with his course of action... I almost didn't want to believe our spies."

" What makes you say this? " Xiahou Dun asked his cousin, filled with surprise and wonder.

" His decision to attack us rather than organise his defences shows carelessness and that he has misjudged our power. He doesn't see that he makes things easier for us... as you know, I don't enjoy easy battles, the ones that doesn't let my army to improve. I worship the challenge, the thrill of the unpredictable that only a difficult battle can offer. We are aware that Sun Ce did great as a conqueror of the south region. It would be interesting if we had the chance to see how capable he is to defend it."

Xiahou Dun frowned deeply. Although he was fearless in battle and always fought with all his heart, he could hardly find anything exciting about attacking Wu. He had studied the geography of this land and concluded that the access there was most difficult, enough to raze the morale of Wei troops to the ground. The long Chang Jiang river fortified the capital naturally and the unfamiliar climate could add to the exhaustion. Also their strong bond with the mountain rendered them vulnerable to the element of water and thus to naval battles.

" What's the matter, Xiahou Dun? You look sceptic."

" I was just thinking that experienced warriors may constantly search for opportunities to test their abilities but it isn't the same for common soldiers; they shouldn't face unnecessary risk and danger."

" All need to cultivate their fighting virtue, without exceptions, otherwise they get lost in these difficult times, master Xiahou." The strategist spoke in his usual eerie tone.

" Right. That is why I asked you, my cousin, to train those in my unit as well. I have faith in you, only warriors such as you can reinforce the will of our men and make each of them heroes." The one-eyed warrior bowed with respect before Cao Cao as soon as he heard these words. He wouldn't let himself fail the man who had so much faith in him.

" My lord, in the meanwhile, we must not forget to finish with the remnants of Yuan Shao's forces as soon as possible, so we can focus on one aim- to repel Wu." Guo Jia said.

" Of course. I have already chosen which officers are going to deal with this. Then we will deploy other units to key-locations since we cannot have information yet of how Sun Ce will move. I know you are both thinking that it would be more effective to organise a united front in the capital but we cannot leave the other cities unprotected, to fall into the hands of the enemy. Now, something else has occurred to me... maybe it isn't lack of judgement or a shallow want for display of power that ignited his motivation to step in the world of war again. There might be a deeper reason."

" What else could it be? " The question came from the strategist, who didn't think highly of Sun Ce.

" There's an inner, immanent piece of knowledge that only warriors who have fought many battles can possess. The battlefield is the place where the brandish of life and death is more intense... what is more purifying than that? " The king concluded, a smirk formed his lips as he entered the castle first and his figure was hidden under the shadows of the long outer corridor.

XxXxXxXxX

" You shouldn't worry about me anymore. From tomorrow I will be training the marines who will serve as defence force against smaller enemy units, the ones that will possibly try to infiltrate into our territory and attempt an attack from the rear." Zhou Yu sounded calm and certain and didn't seem rushed despite that he was given these orders right away.

" Sometimes, the defencive troops feel they are left behind, but the truth is they are given the most vital role." Lu Su said with a vague tone. It preoccupied him more if Zhou Yu was really convinced by Sun Ce.

" I always remind them of this. By the way, I saw a long line of stalls outside the castle walls. The feast that takes place at the beginning of the autumn, is it today? "

" Yes, and although most of the people are currently in a state of alert, I think many will gather there like every year... what about you? "

" I'd rather rest before I do anything else." Lu Su nodded in understanding and left his friend's room. Zhou Yu settled himself on a comfortable chair, his head tilted on one side when sleep closed his eyes and took away the conscious thoughts.

Distant images from the first years he had been together with Sun Ce, emerged from his deep repose, creating the harmless illusion that somehow the past revived...

By the time he opened his eyes, the light had already started to retreat but not the dream's pleasant sense. It was still there.

He felt cold and searched for his cape to put on... he smiled as he remembered it was also the one he once borrowed Sun Ce after their walk at the old port see chapter 7. He thought of Sun Ce and what they said earlier. Zhou Yu believed that his lord might have expected him to encourage his efforts to continue striving to achieve greater goals, or to tell him "You mustn't stop!"

" _It's Sun Ce's nature. How did I hope to change it?_ "

The warrior felt an intense urge to talk with his partner and not only about what happened previously. He hesitated to look for him, thinking that Sun Ce was probably still a bit upset with him, and this could make both of them feel uncomfortable. " _There is another way._" He chose to write what he wanted to say instead. It was something he often used to do during expeditions, whenever he was sent to do other tasks and had to be apart from Sun Ce for some time. He would write his thoughts in a letter and then would give it to him once they joined.

" _Although I may not feel very comfortable at this moment to look for you so we can talk, I sincerely don't try to keep my distance from you. I never had the intention to make you feel unimportant or that I don't count your decision. I even feared, you believed that I don't care about you. _

_There are certain thoughts that come to my mind. I think that life is like the composition of a musical piece... someone can have a fluent knowledge of all the techniques and rules to produce a flawless result, but to put spirit to the creation you need someone to inspire you. You can compose a melody as you want to, just like you can live your life as you decide, but when it becomes enriched with the element that gives an impulse to your creativity, it can be even better, special. What I am trying to say is that being with you, I know that you have given me the best version my life could have. You opened my mind and offered me happiness, the kind that reaches unalloyed excitement. You taught me not to give up but to be strong and devoted._

_Thanks to you, I believe that I learnt all that is needed to turn from an insignificant person, into someone who can give. As long as I continue to fight my best, I think this could be the best way to reciprocate what you did for me so far."_

The ink dried quickly. After he finished, Zhou Yu wondered if Sun Ce would find it odd that someone so close to him would tell him these things, but it was also possible he might like it...

Then, a vivid voice pulled him out of his inner world.

" Zhou Yu!"

" I'm here." The door opened just when he answered. Sun Ce's presence filled the room.

" Sun Ce, I thought you went to the feast."

" I did, though I didn't stay there for too long."

" How come?"

Sun Ce answered with a meaningful smile, " Well, you didn't show up and then, I felt that something was missing." He anticipated Zhou Yu with a simple gesture as though to say, " It's okay."

Zhou Yu was relieved to see that his partner was in a good mood and felt more relaxed.

Sun Ce approached the window, " The lantern lights of the feast look so great from here. It would be nice if we stood somewhere we could have a whole view."

" There is such a place. Let me show you."

They reached the highest section of the castle and mounted some narrow stairs which leaded to a scantly lit up place with unpainted walls, it appeared like a store-room. Above, there was a skylight or some sort of door.

" It should be somewhere near." Zhou Yu mumbled to himself, looking around as if he was searching for something. Then, he found and lifted a ladder from the stone floor and leaned it against the wall. He climbed first and opened the high entrance. " You can come now," he called to his partner and held the edge of the ladder firmly, to keep it stable. Sun Ce looked up and his eyes met Zhou Yu's maroon gaze for a lingering moment, mutually seeking the joy in one another's expression.

" The observation post!" The lord exclaimed once he mounted.

It was quiet, only the soft, repeating sound of the large Wu flag streaming on the highest point of the castle could be heard... and down from there, a bright sea of countless lights opened out in the dark.

" The city never looked so beautiful... and the sight makes me feel calm." Sun Ce whispered with sheer admiration.

" The feast," Zhou Yu said gently, " it will last till the end of this night, but time will come again to rebuild the experience."

Sun Ce turned to look at his warrior," Zhou Yu, there is one last thing I need to tell you concerning the talk we had previously. If I talked the way I did when you came, it's only because I don't want you to be out of my life, and battle is unavoidably a big part of it. However, I wouldn't wish to push you to anything and disrespect your feelings. Forgive me if I made it appear like this."

" No, don't apologize. It's true that we tend to face situations diversely because our balances are different... but at heart, I believe, we ask for the same things. Sun Ce, I would like you to have this." He handed him the letter. " Oh, and I'd prefer you to read it in a moment when I will not be around."

" Hmm... okay. You like to be wrapped in mystery, aren't you?"

" Yes."

Sun Ce laughed heartily and gave him a playful nudge.

This night felt different, it carried moments of peace, those which are hard to find and though you hope they will come back soon, sometimes it takes so long to find them again...

" I'm glad you are here, Zhou Yu."

" I wouldn't need to be somewhere else." The other warrior said warmly. These words moved Sun Ce, whose rapture surpassed the brightness of all lights that continued to burn in the dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 13

A thick layer of fog had embraced the atmosphere early that morning, weakening the true beauty of landscapes and turning them into interrupting illusions under its haziness.

Several days had passed since an enormous army from Wu had begun its advance. The ground was familiar and they were quickly approaching their first destination.

Although Sun Ce's attention concentrated upon the course of his enterprise, the sight of fog brought a recent memory to his mind wrapped in the same background.

(Flashback)

The fog had enveloped the woods like a gossamer veil and the stillness of nature made everything appear as though time stopped flowing.

Sun Ce, who seemed to be in search of someone, wandered there until he saw a slender figure close to the small stream... he dismounted from his horse and moved closer.

" Da Qiao."

The young woman turned around to face her husband, her eyes glistened in the dim light. " You came, lord Sun Ce." She said softly. " I tried to avoid seeing you, that's why I am here. I just... couldn't bear to see you leaving and say goodbye." The despair was clear in her words. Sun Ce sensed that his mere presence was painful to his wife. " I have to tell you that I spoke with father again and he still refuses to send troops."

" He won't change his mind... he doesn't agree with my plans and wants to discourage me. But he has the right to keep his troops here to guard our land."

" It disappoints me that I can't do more for you."

" I don't want you to feel like this. If there must be something I have to ask you, is to forget the pain of my absence, as much as you can."

" My dear... You will not return soon, are you?" Da Qiao managed to contain her tears in her eyes as she embraced her husband.

" Because," she continued, " if you won't, I cannot tell if I can fight my pain this time." She stepped away and simply observed the stream for a few seconds. Her next words sounded intensive, " Love will not give us another chance, I know. Sun Ce, please... leave now, while I still can deny my doubts, before I bend under the weight of your absence."

Sun Ce stood behind her and touched her shoulders softly, without saying anything. Da Qiao didn't respond or made a move, as if it wasn't her beloved husband there, but someone she barely knew...

The man stepped back and left quietly, just like when he came.

(End of flashback)

The scene faded out abruptly from Sun Ce's thoughts, like a flame after a sudden flurry of wind. It took him a few seconds to bring himself back to present.

" Where are we? " he asked, without directing the question to someone in particular.

" Not too far from the city of Shou Chun. The troops don't look tired so I think it is not really necessary to make a stop." Sun Shang Xiang replied.

" Yes, I think so too. We will keep our march to Shou Chun, where we will join with Zhou Yu and his unit. I'd like the whole army to be together before we proceed deeper in the grounds of Wei."

" Where is Zhou Yu now? "

" In Ru Xu Kou, close to the southeastern shore of Chang Jiang, but I believe he has already begun to move. We were supposed to depart on the same day, but he needed to make sure the formations of the ships were perfect and to give some last instructions to Jiang Qin and Kan Ze who control each of the defence marine units."

" Aha, I see." His sister said, without adding a contemptuous remark. " I hope our brother won't feel too disappointed that he won't have the chance to be in this battle as well, but someone had to remain in the capital and watch over things there."

" He will be by our side with his heart. Like all those who have us in their thoughts."

When the army reached Shou Chun and began to set up camp, the sun

was already sinking below the horizon. Sun Ce wasn't fond of that hour and felt a bit down sometimes. He had also noticed that the soldiers were mostly silent during this part of the day.

There wasn't anything else needed to be done other than to wait for the whole army to gather in the same place and then to plan their course and strategy.

Sun Ce entered his tent and searched for his maps. As he opened the leather case where he kept them, a smaller scroll slipped and fell on the table... it was the letter he was given by Zhou Yu during the night of the feast.

He held the letter in his hands without starting to read it, he remembered its content well. Regardless of the intimacy between them, Sun Ce was moved by what he found in each phrase, as it expressed how he felt for him... it also awoke an undefinable, vague sense which seemed like fear. He couldn't explain it exactly. He unrolled a map to focus his attention away from this feeling...

" _It won't take him long to be here."_

XxXxXxXxX

It was getting dark.

The air was filled with the fragrance of pines and the flaccid voice of the owl interrupted every now and then the forest's peacefulness.

" It wasn't up to you in the first place." Guan Lu said to his fellow mystic, as he came down the wooden stairs of the temple, holding his staff. " Yu Ji's presence is still here... and the passage of time itself, isn't enough to extinguish the trace of his power."

" Sun Ce has proved that he is able to resist it."

" Although his spirit cannot be broken, his mortal body can. Even the mightiest warrior under heaven cannot escape at least one wound in battle. Sun Ce can get injured. Yu Ji is haunting him, waiting for this moment to come, to attack him. It will be his final attempt." Guan Lu stated and tapped his staff on the ground.

Zuo Ci crossed his arms and nodded, " He will lose his grasp on the world of the living after that, is it not? Ahh, if only this spirit could disengage from the anger and finally rest."

" Don't let your sentiments cloud what you already know. Yu Ji was a man capable of doing the greatest good- to restore one's life force. Now, in death, he can do the opposite."

" Unless... his vindictiveness isn't as fierce as Sun Ce's urge to live."

" I sense your hope... it is so humane. Unfortunately, I have forgotten how it feels because I am aware of far too many things..." Guan Lu walked a few steps away and looked up, " I believe that I have stayed here enough time. There are also others, common individuals whom I could help... to give them a sign of the future. This is what most people need, no matter the fame or the life they lead." He spoke and pointed towards the location of the near village...

His figure disappeared from Zuo Ci's field of vision when he heard the words of his fellow mystic inside his mind, " _Something will always keep you behind, master Zuo Ci, bound with the fate of the people who are equally capable of either creation or destruction_."

XxXxXxXxX

It was getting dark.

Sun Ce passed his fingers over the embossed hilt of the short dagger as he polished its thin blade. The moist sparkle in his eyes was reflected on the shinny metal, indicating that despite the absence of any sign or proof of danger, he was in a state of subconscious alert.

" _It must be the wait that stimulates this tension inside me..._"

He raised his gaze and looked at the bright flame of the torch which spread its light inside the tent. No. It wasn't the sense of time that seemed to flow like the water of the stream -sometimes slow, sometimes fast- that didn't let the warrior to ease... it was that _suspicion_, a foreboding from an unknown source.

For some reason the incident with the ambush of Xu Gong's followers emerged partially in his mind, the introduction to an unlikely confrontation with the shadows of death.

" Ce!" His younger sister came in, " Look, I fixed your bow."

" Ah, thanks Shang Xiang. Although I don't use it often, its good to have all my weapons in readiness for battle."

" You are still a bit tense." she observed, " Is it because Zhou Yu hasn't arrived yet?"

" The sooner he comes here, the better."

" You and Quan rely so much on him..." Sun Shang Xiang pondered aloud as she sat near her brother. " While I feel insecure at his presence."

" I mustn't proceed to particular actions if the whole team hasn't been assembled in some place to discuss. However, I still don't understand why you see Zhou Yu as an evil-minded person."

" Zhou Yu organises most of our tactics and concurs a lot to the decision-making in battles and defence. So, why he shouldn't want to extend his control over such matters?"

" Because he has never misused the authority I have given him. Zhou Yu respects his position and doesn't crave to become leader in my place."

" This blind faith could turn against our family."

" No. As far as I know him, he wouldn't do anything at our expense."

Sun Shang Xiang leaned forward and lowered her head, reflecting over what her brother said for a few minutes.

" Ce, if what you say is true," she spoke without shifting to her former position, " do you think it's enough to want to fight and do your best for someone only because you love that person?"

" I could tell you my opinion, but it will feel better if you find out for yourself." He replied kindly. " The strong define their answers."

" These two go together, I guess." The young girl said with a smile.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden, growing fluster with cries of agitation, that rose in the camp. Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang quickly went out to see what happened...

They managed to discern in the dark, a small unit of people yielding weapons and approaching fast. Some of them were on horseback.

" I don't see our banner..." The leader muttered and felt the pulse of his adrenaline becoming stronger.

He sensed it.

Danger.

There was no time to think where those armed men came from or how many they were. Their intentions were clear.

" Defend our ground!" Sun Ce's order was heard throughout the camp.

Warriors and soldiers immediately took their weapons and prepared for the confrontation.

" Lord Sun Ce." Zhou Tai called to his lord once he spotted him. He was on his usual, calm demeanour and ready to face anyone in battle. " Can you fight now?" The guardian was sure about the answer but he considered it obligation to ask.

" Anytime!" He asserted.

The number of the mysterious enemies wasn't larger than Sun Ce's force, but they totally concentrated upon spreading confusion and piercing the morale of their opponents. They also carried unusual weapons.

Sun Ce initially used a lot of defencive techniques, the nature of his weapon allowed a wide range of variations, so he could identify their offencive methods and hidden weaknesses. This helped to repel them effectively without exhausting himself too much.

"_ They are quicker and certainly more capable than the average soldier. This must a squad of shock troops._" Sun Ce managed to fend off those who tried to surround him, performing more complex combinations so they wouldn't be able to predict his next move.

A cunning enemy pounced upon the Wu leader like a furious beast and entwined some kind of rope around his neck and torso and disarmed him, while other allies impeded Zhou Tai from assisting his lord, with joint attacks.

Sun Ce was winded, but he tightened his fist and directed his elbow fiercely against the enemy's chest. The opponent reeled but his rope continued to restrict the lord's movements greatly...

Sun Ce would have received a dangerous blow from his attacker who had raised his dagger, but something happened.

He heard it better than any other noise, a slight sound traversed the air. An arrow.

The rope loosened and fell. The violent adversary was wounded but managed to escape rapidly. Sun Ce recognised the person who helped him, that man on horse who was raising his hand high triumphantly, holding a bow.

"Lord Zhou Yu's army is here!" Someone announced in the camp.

Due to the unexpected superiority in numbers, the mysterious adversaries retreated like shadows... one of them, a masked warrior who seemed to be their leader, left a message, " You cannot have light, if you never vanquish darkness."

This didn't bother anyone much, but many wondered if this strange unit was sent by Cao Cao or a regional lord from the west. Soon, the disturbance in the camp subsided and was replaced by the calm that comes from the sense of a united force.

Zhou Yu found Sun Ce inside his tent and quickly talked to him about the incident. " We took such strong measures to secure that the enemy wouldn't have information on our position... at least not so fast. What went wrong?"

" Nothing. It's just that we are facing worthy opponents." His lord didn't sound troubled. " Cao Cao sent those troops, I am sure of that. But they didn't come right from Xu Chang, are they?"

" No, I consider that somehow this special team managed to remain hidden outside our capital and followed us. I spotted them while marching and I understood who their target was... but my unit couldn't proceed as fast as they did. It really bothers me that I couldn't arrive in time to anticipate their sneak attack."

Sun Ce shook his head as though to say, '' you aren't right''. " You struck the enemy when I was in a disadvantage. This is a good omen to me. Come to think of it, we could do something similar, to throw them a good bait."

" You mean to use a decoy."

" Yes, and instead of sending others to do this job, I would like to be the one to lure the enemy."

" Normally, I would have to remind you that commanders usually don't take such tasks but now I am thinking of something else... perhaps, master Sun Tzu became such an observant and far-sighted man because he didn't hesitate to try different methods and roles in battle. It was his gift. And it's much like your wild instinct for fight. It's no longer that I fear I might let you do a mistake in battle by not watching over your impulse carefully, but if I will capable to keep up with you as a strategist."

Sun Ce smiled, " Don't question your potential. Even a tiger cannot be tamed completely by the beast master."

Zhou Yu went close to the entrance of the tent and pushed the flap aside. The night sky was clear and the moon had ascended higher. " And both of them are called to acknowledge each other's nature..." He added to his lord's last sentence. " I feel it will be alright, Sun Ce."

" Confidence suits you better. Never forget that."


	14. Chapter 14

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 14

" I heard that Sun Ce barely escaped you during that raid. You did a good job." These words came from the figure who appeared at the entrance of the dark room.

" No, Guo Jia. I am not finished yet." The warrior who was inside answered, without turning to look at the him. His long hair hid his face.

" Don't think to return to the battlefield so fast. The wound you received from that arrow is serious and it should be your first priority to treat it."

" I saw him... It was Zhou Yu who stopped my foray."

" Their strategist? I thought so."

The listener raised his head and waited to hear more. Guo Jia stepped inside the room and continued," This man isn't very well-known, but I believe he has great potential. I sense there's an infernal aspect in his character. If he becomes aware of it and learn how to master it, he will be a really worthy opponent. The problem is that I cannot make our lord see that he has overestimated Sun Ce and ignores his strategist. I just hope to be able guide lord Cao Cao wisely, in case he confronts Zhou Yu in a critical battle. Even if I grew very ill..."

" You tend to have these kind of thoughts when something troubles you. What is wrong?"

" I could tell that you already know but you await to hear it from me. Our battle with Wu isn't going too well. We planned to stop them as far from the capital as we could, but the enemy has advanced deeper into our territory than we expected. Xiahou Yuan and Han Hao were forced to retreat and it will take them a while to regroup. Sun Ce hasn't divided his army into smaller units as we thought, but keeps his forces together. They are immune from vulnerability as a rockslide."

The other man smirked, " Even the most vehement rockslide cannot cause much destruction if it is not well-timed or in the wrong place. It is a chaotic tactic, the kind that its results cannot be controlled. If Sun Ce's power is also like that, then one mistake could cost him a lot."

" Perhaps our lord was thinking the same thing when he decided to face Sun Ce personally, together with his cousin Xiahou Dun. I wish I could be there but I was asked to stay in Xu Chang until I get further orders."

The warrior finally directed his gaze at Guo Jia who noticed immediately the signs of sleeplessness on the other's face, it seemed the pain from the wound had kept him up. " If Sun Ce gives his all in this effort and dies, Wu will fall. Is it not?"

" We cannot know the answer, Zhang He. The seemingly unimportant, fortuitous events decide for either one's demise or triumph."

" Hmm..." Zhang He stood up with some difficulty and held the arrow tightly in his hand. " It is quite dark here."

Guo Jia went to check the lantern light but he was stopped by his companion's voice, " There's no need! It's almost dawn..."

XxXxXxXxX

" No. You won't hear me say that we are going through this because Xu Gong failed in his task. Now, Sun Ce wants and awaits me to feel weak but he doesn't know that when I am cornered, the more I crave to crush those in front of me."

" It pleases me that you know how to keep your composure, Cao Cao. The truth is I was startled when I witnessed a large army a few miles away from the gates of this city."

" Scheming is the best antidote to panic. Come, let's see what we can do about it."

Xiahou Dun followed his cousin inside the tent where Cheng Yu, a general who had studied strategy, was waiting.

" Cheng Yu, I imagined a plan about how to deal with the enemy, but I am not sure to what extend it can be realized. I want you to tell me."

" Of course, my lord."

" First, we shall view again our current state. Our adversary is outside this small city which is the closest to the capital's central gate. As we speak, we still have no information of Sun Ce's maximum power as we don't know if he hides reinforcement units. The biggest problem is that we aren't fully certain of how they will act. For the moment, they seem to be taking their time to rest."

" To rest? How infuriating!!" Xiahou Dun yelled, " Do they think they don't need to feel uneasy?! This makes me want to go out there and raid their camp by myself."

" No, this is the reaction of anger they are expecting from us. Let us not be predictable." Cheng Yu said. Cao Cao approved with a nod.

" Now I will tell you the plan I thought. As you might know, an experienced martial artist combines his moves in such a way so he can simultaneously attack and protect his vital areas, to defend himself that is. Also, by using defence he can cunningly move to the offencive. I was thinking that since we don't know their plans, we could divide our forces into two units. One will attack, while the other shall remain behind, securing the single central road that leads to the capital. The novelty which I propose is that the roles of the two units shall be interchanged but a perfect timing will be needed for this, to avoid being attacked from the rear. These units must cooperate like limbs of the same body."

Cheng Yu smiled and shook his head, " It can be realized. The change of roles can happen if we have a team that will guide the movements of the army through the signals of drums and banners."

" What if they have backup forces?" Xiahou Dun asked.

Cao Cao started pacing without saying anything for a few minutes. " I don't care. Besides we are also waiting for reinforcements, the ones whom I sent to deal with the last remnants of Yuan Shao's army. I asked them to come where I am, once they finish. But I won't lay my hopes for victory there. We can win with what we already have. And there is one thing that I want more than anything else right now... never let Sun Ce have the pleasure of stepping into Xu Chang."

XxXxXxXxX

When Sun Ce opened his eyes and while still being in a state between sleep and being awake, he got a strange feeling.

Although it didn't last long, he felt like he was back in Jiang Dong, at the beginning of his conquest with the troops that his patron Yuan Shu had given him.

He smiled and told this to Zhou Yu who was at his side, " I have also experienced the same thing. Some memories are so vivid that they resist the flow of time. Still, you have to admit it's been too long since those days."

" Yes. And you, haven't changed at all." Sun Ce laughed as his partner gave him a questioning glance and leaned close to kiss him lovingly. " But I really think that our efforts and deeds are all connected like a chain and each one determinate the next, it is an unstoppable continuation."

Zhou Yu listened closely whereas he didn't appear very convinced, " Is that always right?"

" What do you mean?"

" I will tell you later." He answered somewhat languidly.

" It looks like you haven't rested enough."

" I didn't sleep. I wanted to remain awake to look at you and reminisce some of our good moments like the night of the feast. It relaxes me more and eases the tension of the battles."

" Ah, Zhou Yu... I guess it wouldn't work if we were both awake, isn't it?"

Zhou Yu nodded and kissed Sun Ce fully on the lips. After a while he left his embrace and began to dress himself.

" It is early, where are you going?"

" I need to check something before the council. Moreover, staying too long in the commander's tent might make others think that I have your favour."

" I don't believe your stay here would bother them. After all, we have all worked together to come this far. Anyway, we will talk later."

Once the first light of the day began to grow stronger, Sun Ce mounted his horse and roamed outside the camp, close to a verdant hill. He noted that the sense of the morning breeze felt different from his homeland's. It was piercing, scented with the fragrance of trees and not heavy with the warm humidity coming from the southern sea.

" _Xu Chang is near. I am close to fulfil my purpose._" The lord of Wu reflected on his army's courageous effort to penetrate into the heart of the hostile ground. However, he couldn't calculate the exact time they would return back to Jian Ye...

He found Zhou Yu standing nearby and gazing towards the opposite direction from the camp. " It worries me a little when you wander around by yourself." The warrior said once he felt his lord's presence, " I came here with caution, as you see I carried my sword. This land isn't safe."

" Yes, the calmness fooled me."

" It's okay. They probably wouldn't attempt a surprise attack in daylight."

" Is something here, Zhou Yu?" The other warrior asked with interest. His comrade indicated a point towards a large elevation. " I see castle walls... it must be Xu Chang." The lord observed.

" Yes, it is where you aimed to go. But tell me, do you see anything beyond that point?"

Sun Ce frowned as he sensed that his partner was trying to convey some hidden meaning through this question. " I like you better when you speak freely."

" I apologise, I simply wasn't sure how to discuss this. Sun Ce, you said something a while ago about the endless coherence of battles... I believe this one ends once we inflict a critical strike to Wei."

"...Not exactly. I haven't told anyone yet, so you will be the first to know. It's true I wanted to break the power of our strongest and most fearsome adversary and I also managed to strengthen the faith of our men in their fighting skill. They no longer think they are inferior in battle and feel good about themselves as soldiers. Now, there is something more I ask from this battle... to release the Emperor from Cao Cao's custody."

"... _he has also set a second goal, to liberate the young Emperor..._" Zhou Yu remembered Lu Su's words, his assumption proved right.

" One would think that it is a good opportunity but... I don't know if it's worth spending our energy to fight for a person who has lost his power and influence over China a long time ago. He is like the sun which rays can no longer reach and warm the living."

" And you think it's better to let Cao Cao continue to use the Emperor as a cover for his own cruelty?"

" The ruler of Wei would keep the same policy even if you freed the Emperor."

Sun Ce grimaced with discontent and looked away. His gaze aligned with the castle of Xu Chang.

The warrior approached him and looked like he was able to understand his lord's thoughts, " Sun Ce... I want all people, no matter what region they are from, to acknowledge your worth and respect you for your deeds. I admire you and I want you to distinguish yourself. What I am trying to tell you is that I have no intentions to deprive you of good fame and fortune by asking you to withdraw earlier from this battle than you plan."

" I could never think something so awful about you." His lord asserted and stretched out his hand to help the warrior mount the horse. " We should get back now. We might have news from my sister and others whom I sent to check on the enemy's position." Before they arrive at the camp, he added, " If the next battle goes well, I will act according to my will. If not, then I will do what you said."

" And I will take whatever action is needed to give you my best support."

The scouts had returned and reported there was a general activity in Wei's camp. Sun Shang Xiang also managed to make a rough draft of the army's current deployment. " You can give this to Zhou Yu. I am sure it will help him." Her brother suggested.

" Hmm..." Sun Shang Xiang seemed a little embarrassed as she moved towards the strategist and gave him an intense look but it wasn't a glare. "Take it." She said sharply as she handed the scroll with the information and left. Zhou Yu studied it for a few minutes, trying to make a first interpretation, " It's not clear. It seems like a ring formation but it isn't. The position of the rear units is suspicious and maybe they prepare to switch to charm formation. Its execution is difficult and that's why we haven't encountered it in many battles."

" It has a funny name."

" The way it works justifies it; this formation can lure the troops in by giving them a false impression of having the advantage and ultimately trap them from all sides."

" I see. It is a tricky one."

Zhou Yu stopped looking at the sketch and told his leader, " It would be a risk to decide too fast a complete tactic while we still aren't sure if this is going to be their final deployment. But I will try to predict now their move and see what is needed to be done. Please give me some time."

" Of course. I am sure you will have no particular problem to solve this."

Zhou Yu returned to his tent to begin preparations for the strategy and Sun Ce went to inspect the camp. A bit later, Taishi Ci came to him hurriedly. "What news do we have from lady Sun and her team, my lord?" The warrior sounded very anxious.

Sun Ce smirked, " Good ones. It finally appears Cao Cao has decided to take us seriously." He noticed that Taishi Ci didn't share the same enthusiasm and he looked quite upset, " Come on, someone with your skill in battle has no reason to feel displeased."

" It isn't that, lord." He explained, " Messengers from Jian Ye came to my post yesterday and they requested me earnestly to convey this message to you myself."

" What did they tell you? Is my brother alright?"

" Your brother is fine, he watches over the capital but he might need to face a problem. There was another uprising, which probably started in Jing and they have been reports that a large number of people are heading to our territory and specifically to Baqiu fortress with hostile intentions. It is also said that perhaps Liu Biao is behind this and sees your absence as a good opportunity to attack."

" This is bad..." Sun Ce muttered to himself, " Quan should not leave the capital or spread the troops. I am going to send someone from my army here to intercept them..."

" It might be difficult but I believe this crisis can also be seen as challenge to test the mettle of this army." Taishi Ci commented. Sun Ce sighed and shook his head without knowing what to say for a few moments. "... It cannot be avoided. I will be the one to inform the others later, during the council."

Sun Ce entered his tent, so his soldiers wouldn't see him troubled, and started pacing up and down " like a caged tiger without food for days" as his father would say, thinking what to do. He didn't want to disturb Zhou Yu who was looking to the strategy in the meantime.

" _I have to choose someone to fight against another enemy._" It was most important to Sun Ce to keep his whole force together but now he had to detach a part of it. For an instant, he thought to go and face the rebels himself and give the leadership of this army to Zhou Yu temporarily, but it was impossible, he couldn't leave his troops...

" _If only I could know, with some good instinct, who must go_."

A strangely sudden uneasiness infiltrated Sun Ce's focus on the situation, that he didn't notice Zhou Yu's presence.

" I am here, Sun Ce."


	15. Chapter 15

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 15

Zhou Tai was repairing his armour outside his tent, under the light of a small campfire. He noticed the sound of soft steps upon the earthen path getting closer to him, but he didn't let it distract him. He stopped his work when the one who came near, began to speak, " I really wonder what is taking my brother so long to make a decision...! why doesn't he send me to deal with the attackers from Jing?" Sun Shang Xiang asked aloud.

Zhou Tai realised the reason of her complaint and said calmly, " I heard some generals pressed lord Sun Ce a lot for this matter. Therefore he might be having second thoughts."

" You think so?" Sun Shang Xiang questioned the warrior in a low tone. She squatted down and poked the fire with a stick, " I haven't told Ce anything, but I wish he trusted me more when it comes to guarding our homeland... I mean my brothers have done things to honour our father's work. Ce punished Huang Zu and Quan is protecting Jian Ye. I also want to prove I am worthy of Sun Jian's legacy."

The warrior thought that the princess' eagerness to hone her skills and the impatience to surpass her limits were naturally connected with her vigorous character. But probably she had missed something...

" Are you sure you don't have that proof?"

Sun Shang Xiang blinked and continued to watch the fire without saying anything for a few minutes. " It's just that I want my brother to know that he can count on me."

" You have the same blood. This alone defines a special relationship between you and Sun Ce."

" Yes, they say it's good when warriors are from the same family... but yet..." Her voice weakened as she proceed and ceased. " Never mind." She concluded fast and stood up. " However, It wouldn't bother me if Ce chose you to fight the rebels from Jing."

" Hm, maybe he shouldn't." The warrior observed thoughtfully.

" Why?" She asked curiously.

" Who will keep an eye on him on this battlefield?" Sun Shang Xiang nodded with a smile. Although Zhou Tai had been promoted in rank, he was also proud to continue to serve as Sun Ce's personal guard in important or difficult battles.

After they ended their talk, Sun Shang Xiang decided to write a letter to her mother. She also thought to write another one to her sister-in-law but hesitated, fearing it might stir her anxiety for her husband or incite her to ask her unconvincing father to send troops for support, creating a rift between them.

Sun Shang Xiang remembered a part of a conversation she had heard by two officers. It was said that Qiao Xuan was a reluctant ally to Wu and maybe not very reliable. The other one answered that lord Qiao's attitude could be a sign of protest because his son-in-law hadn't negotiated a marriage between his younger daughter, Xiao Qiao and a Wu general. Eventually, the two ended up wondering who might become the husband of the young Qiao lady. At this point, Sun Shang Xiang had stopped listening. She recalled when Da Qiao once confided to her that her little sister liked Zhou Yu.

Sun Shang Xiang groaned at the thought and urged herself to start writing the letter in the quiet of her tent. After a while, Sun Ce came to see her. He mentioned that the patrol team brought new information about the enemy's position, the vanguard was no longer in its former place and the team wasn't able to detect it.

" Perhaps this specific unit was disbanded and sent to do other job." Sun Shang Xiang assumed. " I can go and try to find out what happened."

" You proved that you 're the best for acquiring information from the enemy, but will you be alright?" Her brother asked with concern.

" Of course. I will take my leave immediately."

" Tell your guards to come with you."

" Moving as a group might slow me down. I'd rather go alone." She responded while gathering her weapons, her bow and a light dagger. Sun Ce accompanied his sister to the entrance of the camp.

Sun Shang Xiang noticed Zhou Yu watching over the training of some soldiers nearby... the warrior saw them but she tried to ignore him.

" I will be back certainly before midnight." Sun Shang Xiang told her brother.

The last light of day was fading fast and the princess had to take full advantage of it. She had located the safest roads during her previous mission and remembered them well.

A hidden, narrow road leaded to a thick forest which offered great cover and from its northeastern side, a large part of the enemy's location could be seen clearly. As she headed there, she noticed that something about the view towards the western side of the forest seemed to have changed... Sun Shang Xiang stopped for a bit and tried to make sure that she didn't take the wrong way.

After a few minutes, she decided to check the seemingly unfamiliar side of the forest. She walked carefully over there and she was surprised to see that some trees were cut as if someone wanted to make a new road. " _Were they in need of lumber?_" She wondered and knelt to examine the ground. It appeared that many people have passed from there. This didn't provide her with any profitable clue and she decided to move farther. Suddenly she heard the sound of water, coming from a thin stream. Following its course, Sun Shang Xiang discovered a path which leaded to a valley that she hadn't seen before. There, several meters away, a large group of Wei soldiers had pitched another camp...

" What are you doing here?!" A loud cry was heard from somewhere very near and prevented her from estimating the new piece of information.

" Stop her!" Another one yelled beside her. More soldiers began to appear from the woods and surrounded the warrior.

Sun Shang Xiang realised she was in danger and prepared to defend herself...

XxXxXxXxX

" _What's going on?_"

Although he was occupied with the training of some of his soldiers, Zhou Yu observed that Sun Shang Xiang had been missing for a long time. She didn't keep her schedule and didn't return "before midnight" as he had heard saying to her brother. The possibility that something might have happened to the girl and that it could be the reason of her delay, incited him to do something.

Zhou Yu dismissed the few soldiers that still continued to train and headed to a tent in which various files and maps were stored. He hoped to find a member of Sun Shang Xiang's inspection squad there and report what happened, or to ask for the map they designed themselves, which indicated the safest roads that leaded close to the enemy camp. Nobody was inside. Zhou Yu searched alone and eventually found the map he needed. He studied it intently and then without hesitation, he saddled his horse and took off to search for the younger warrior.

He dismounted and continued on foot once he reached the woods. He knew that the light of the torch he was holding could betray his presence if there were enemies lurking around, but he wasn't afraid. His reflexes and attention on his surroundings, were in full alert and he felt ready to fight anyone. It was as if night and dark had awakened some unknown, martial instincts which remained in recession under the sunlight. He believed they partially explained how troops without too much experience, followed and executed better all sort of tactics during night.

The warrior wondered about Sun Shang Xiang's reaction in case, while returning back to the camp, she encountered him. He was aware that she disliked him and would probably talk to him bluntly, but this didn't anger him nor disappoint him.

A sudden, rustling sound that comes from the light friction with the grass when someone walks or crawls along it, didn't pass unnoticed. Listening carefully, Zhou Yu located the source of that sound before it fades and walked towards that direction with caution...

He saw several fallen bodies... Wei soldiers. "_ There was a conflict here._" After he made sure that these men were longer capable to challenge him in battle, he resumed looking for Sun Shang Xiang. " _She must be the one who eliminated them so, she may be somewhere near._"

The place was unfamiliar to Zhou Yu so he stood for a minute, trying to decide where exactly to search. A trail of blood drops that glistened under the fire of the torch was the cue to finally choose direction.

Zhou Yu found Sun Shang Xiang a few meters away, while she was struggling to stand up using a long stick as a staff. Apparently she had managed to defeat all her adversaries but got wounded too. When she took notice of him, her eyes widened as though she couldn't believe that Zhou Yu was really there. On that moment, the pain overwhelmed her and her grip around the staff loosened, but Zhou Yu quickly caught Sun Shang Xiang before she falls. He noticed that Sun Shang Xiang had received a severe wound on her thigh which prevented her from being able to walk as she would in normal condition.

Sun Shang Xiang frowned and said, " Why are you here?"

Zhou Yu avoided the question deliberately and asked if she had a piece of cloth with her to dress the injury. Sun Shang Xiang remained silent for a bit as if she wanted to refuse the help, but eventually gave him her linen sash to use.

" We will return to the camp soon." He assured her.

Sun Shang Xiang inhaled deeply and tried to talk, " The enemy is certainly up to something, many soldiers have been transported to another place... I must go tell my brother."

" They cut trees to facilitate the access to a different spot. This is practised by a unit that is preparing a well-organised, surprise attack. These soldiers must have the objective to attack us while we will be fighting the main force." Zhou Yu explained. Sun Shang Xiang began to feel more awkward.

After the warrior bandaged her wound, the princess tried to use the same staff again but it didn't help much.

" If you keep this up, the injury is likely to worsen and you won't be able to fight for a long time."

" Fine! And what you want me to do?"

" My horse is outside this forest, you can mount it so you won't have to strain your leg. As for now, I hope you can take a little more help." Sun Shang Xiang realized she had to accept the current situation and didn't try to protest. Zhou Yu placed the girl's arm around his shoulders without hurting her to support her. " This is what comrades should do." There was no irony in the warrior's voice which prompted the princess to nod vigorously and fool her embarrassement even for a few seconds.

They both sighed with relief once they reached the horse. As they headed back, the princess said, " I still can't believe that you were there for me."

" I have known you since you were a small child. How did you expect me to ignore you?" Zhou Yu said seriously.

"... I must tell you this doesn't change completely what I think of you. I continue to feel uncomfortable at your presence."

" Why?"

" You... manipulate my brother."

" Is that so?"

Sun Shang Xiang didn't say something more.

" I really thought you had a better opinion about your brother. Tell me, is Sun Ce so naive and foolish that I can do whatever I want to him, or am I so smart which allows me to use him?" Zhou Yu asked calmly.

" Zhou Yu, the only thing I can say now is that at least you showed you don't always care exclusively to distinguish yourself."

When they arrived, Zhou Yu told a physician to examine the younger warrior and went to inform Sun Ce about the incident. " Sun Shang Xiang has brought information about the missing enemy unit. She wants to tell you." At this point, Sun Ce cared less about the information as he had become upset with his sister's carelessness. He asked Zhou Yu to wait in his tent and left to see Sun Shang Xiang. After he was told that his sister's injury wouldn't cause other problems to her health, Sun Ce managed to ease his agitation.

" And I thought I was the reckless one of the family," Zhou Yu heard his lord saying as he came inside. Sun Ce turned to him and said, " You knew very well how to react and I appreciate what you did. I assume though that my sister couldn't express her gratitude."

" I think she did, in her own way."

" Zhou Yu, I wanted to tell you this earlier... I have made my decision. I am certain that you should go and reinforce the defences in Baqiu."

The warrior didn't answer immediately, which prompted Sun Ce to speak again, " Don't tell me this doesn't intrigue you enough."

" It isn't that. I was just thinking that I promised I wouldn't leave your side, for any reason, especially in a critical battle."

" It's not like we are going to be separated completely. You will join me after you do what you are called to."

"Of course. But Sun Ce, you understand why I said that, don't you? I didn't mean I don't expect you to fight well without me."

" I know, Zhou Yu." He answered, touching the warrior's arm. " Remember that no matter how absorbed I may be during a battle, I try not to do anything that would disappoint you."

" Then, I can begin preparations to leave as quickly as possible. How does this sound to you?"

" Right. Now I see that from the moment I heard the incident I should have asked you to go. I don't understand why I didn't..."

As a response, Zhou Yu embraced his lord tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

_I am interested to know how you feel about the story so please send some feedback._

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 16

The fresh wind was carrying masses of clouds across the sky and the verdant carpet that covered the solitary hill quivered under its caress. The man who stood under the large tree on the top of the hill, looked up for a short moment when the leaves produced a strong, pleasant rustle.

" Is it really hard for you to set your mind at peace?" His companion asked softly, while his intense gaze mirrored clearly his eagerness to hear the answer. " Zhou Yu...?" He insisted, not giving him much time to think about what to say.

" I am not too anxious." The warrior reassured his partner. " I explained our strategy to Lu Su as soon as he arrived at the camp. The plan I made is a flexible one and it will have the same effectiveness even if certain adjustments are needed to be altered."

Sun Ce hoped that Zhou Yu was preoccupied only with practical matters. He didn't want the warrior to burden his mind with excessive worry while being away. " This sounds good. By the way, I already sent Cheng Pu to guard our main supply routes in your friend's place." Sun Ce thought that his partner might wanted to discuss more the situation of the army before his departure and waited before he say something else.

The seriousness on Zhou Yu's expression softened with a smile that formed on his lips as he turned towards his sworn brother to speak, " Since yesterday, I caught myself several times wondering what we could do after we finish this important battle... when we return home."

" It surprises me to hear this from the one who tends to focus his attention exclusively on the issue at hand." Sun Ce commented genially. " Come to think of it, perhaps it is more surprising that _I_ haven't tried to make any plans beyond this battle... I mean, I cannot imagine..." He said, trying to define exactly how he felt. " But in any case, whatever we are to do, I want us to be together."

" Then I will think of something very special, if you don't first." Zhou Yu asserted. Sun Ce was very pleased to see that his partner appeared to be in high spirits.

He caressed Zhou Yu's hair without saying anything and then wrapped his arm around the warrior's shoulders to embrace him. Zhou Yu pressed his hand gently against Sun Ce's back and closed his eyes until he heard him speaking, " I guess, I should let you go now..." Sun Ce said in a low tone. " Your soldiers are waiting for you to leave immediately."

" One last advice before I go. Don't give the enemy what they expect from you, this could make them stronger. I am sure you understand what I mean."

" Not to respond rashly to a taunt behind which lurks a trap, right?"

" Yes, Sun Ce." The warrior confirmed and turned around to mount his horse. Then, he unsheathed his sword and raised it high as if in salute, saying, " This is the sword you made for me. A blade forged by your hand is the greatest amulet I could ever have. I know it will give me good fortune in battle."

Sun Ce was touched and looked at Zhou Yu admiringly. He watched the warrior leave and once he lost him from his sight, he walked up to the place where they stood a while ago. He sat down, resting his back against the tree and repressing all thoughts for a few seconds. The one that infiltrated first, was a short talk he had with Lu Su who asked him whether his old wounds had been healed completely. Sun Ce wanted to believe that all his supporters in battle were convinced that no ailment could ever prevent him from continuing his fights. However, this couldn't change the fact that he hadn't always given the necessary attention to the improvement of his physical state. Due to this, Sun Ce was unsure of his answer. Another reason for which he hesitated at first was because Zhou Yu happened to be there, listening, and it was likely that he would refuse the mission in Baqiu and more importantly, be overwhelmed by fear and hurt if Sun Ce said the whole truth. So the response they heard from him was that he was feeling alright and no one had worry about him. But what his warriors didn't know, neither suspected, was that during all battles with the Wei army that he had fought bravely, he was also striving to keep his enthusiasm in check, as much as he could, in order to maintain his physical ability in a satisfying level. The time of relaxation that followed after the fight with Huang Zu helped his body, but Sun Ce didn't indulge in self-deception... he knew that part of the damage he suffered by Yu Ji was irredeemable. Even if his persistence on plunging himself into the battlefield wouldn't break him in a month or within the next ten years, he believed that he couldn't attain the ideal physical skill he had during the period of his conquests in the South anyway. Not because it was impossible to happen. The reason was his nature itself, he wouldn't bear to stay away from the fields of war for a long, long time...

Zhou Yu, the dearest person in his life, had understood that, though it wasn't easy and loved him nevertheless. "_ Zhou Yu has done this for me... I should do all in my power not to disappoint him in any way._"

Sun Ce rose to his feet and headed back to the camp. Many clouds had spread over the sky, trapping the morning rays of the sun...

He found Lu Su studying the battle schedule and other relevant notes. Unlike his fellow strategist, Lu Su preferred being outside, somewhere quiet, while doing his work.

" It seems like a good day for battle. Even if it starts later, at noon, the strong sunlight won't hurt the eyes of soldiers, as it is hindered from the clouds." Lu Su commented once his lord came near him.

" Indeed." Sun Ce said with a smile, " Is the army ready?"

" Of course. All generals have been informed about their objectives. Before you go, maybe you would like me to give you a briefing of the plan?"

" Ah, you 're too polite! Zhou Yu wouldn't ask, he would FORCE me to heed to it. You can do the same."

Lu Su smiled and began to speak about the plan, " The strategy concentrates on defense and how to weaken the enemy's charm formation. Every Wu unit has been reinforced with a team of archers on its rear to provide cover until the unit collides with the enemy's. Once this happens, the archers aim only at distant enemy units, the ones that usually work as back up forces. The archers use fire arrows, and they are all from lady Sun's unit. Therefore, her currently smaller army has been attached to yours, my lord. Zhou Yu suggests that the best tactic against Wei's formation is to create as much confusion to their lines as possible."

" What is the strong point of their formation? Zhou Yu told me that it gives a false impression of superiority, but how exactly?"

" The lines of troops open steadily and in perfect timing, luring the adversaries in. They usually use taunts to do this. It is extremely dangerous even for the strongest battalion to yield to the temptation of moving in. Instead, our units must cooperate with the nearest ally to push each of the enemy units back. Lord Sun Ce, please keep in mind that each Wu battalion has been divided into two smaller ones that have to remain or move close to one another. The cause of this is to create the delusion to the enemies that they are surrounded by both sides despite their superiority in numbers."

" I will go to assist the others if they face problems."

" You can do that. Your cavalry unit is the largest one and thanks to its good mobility and speed you can also provide support. But please, my king, try to be very careful."

" I will be fine. Oh, I nearly forgot... what about the secret unit, the one which my sister and Zhou Yu found?"

" It is very likely that they have set our camp as a target, this is what Zhou Yu estimated. Lu Meng and his men shall remain here to guard it. In conclusion, I could say that the key-action is the fire arrows that are going to ruin Wei's precise formation. Through this strategy we expect that their army will be forced to withdraw under our sturdy pressure."

Sun Ce was content with the plan. " What I really want from this particular battle is to seize that small city that stands on our road to Xu Chang and use it as a base camp and stronghold. Today, if it's possible."

" It is a well-fortified city despite its size and the troops will feel safe there." Lu Su added and stood up, arranging the documents of war. Then, he looked up at the sky and said, " These clouds worry me a little... the fire arrows won't be-"

"Don't think about it! Today we are meant to win." The lord said with confidence. " Even if a certain tactic won't work for some reason, the bravery and decisiveness of Wu will make up for it."

The king of Wu was well-aware this was going to be a major battle, "_ Cao Cao will possibly try to move heaven and earth to stop me here, but it won't be enough... his troops are already demoralized while mine feel stronger with each victory. However, I have to finish this battle as quickly as possible._"

Sun Ce wore his armour and took his favourite weapon, the tonfa. He also possessed an efficient knowledge of using a sword and a spear, but he enjoyed fighting with his weapon of choice much more and it was easier to caught the enemies off guard by forcing them to handle the attacks of a rare, unfamiliar weapon.

The lord mounted his black horse and rode to the front lines from where he addressed his troops. " Warriors of Wu! Today, we are not going to have our victory feast here... but inside that city over there. I am sure, I don't need to say much as if I tried to raise the moral of an army with doubt in their hearts. Fight with confidence and calmness and the victory will come quicker than you thought." The army answered with cries of approval.

The forces of Cao Cao also appeared ready for battle as they were ranged in perfect formations. Sun Ce signaled first his troops to move a few meters forward but without urging them to attack immediately. Their strategy was primarily based on defence and in order to attain victory, it was necessary to follow particular steps. Wei's superiority in numbers was clearly shown from afar and they also proceeded forward in a slow pace. The warriors of Wu remained calm despite the dreadful sight, as they had faith in their strategy and their leader's bravery.

Seeing that Wu had come to a stop and waited for their move, the Northern army continued its march, aiming to launch the first strike.

In the meantime, all Wu archers had prepared their fire arrows and began to release them in great timing and rapidly, before Wei shorten more the distance between them.

Panic rose among Wei troops of the leading unit and the difficulty of ceasing the fire, because of the high grass in some places, added to it. The tactic worked for many minutes, while the skilled generals Xiahou Dun and Cheng Yu were doing great efforts to restore order. Wu had enough time to cover the whole distance and started to attack the enemy dynamically. Sun Ce quickly called a large team of horsemen to come close to him so they can attempt a strong raid against Cheng Yu's unit which hadn't recovered completely from the confusion.

Then, Cheng Yu and his men turned around to distance themselves as if they had predicted this assault, while they were simultaneously protected by Xiahou Dun's army which took their place, to face the strong Wu leader.

"_ They skillfully exchanged places so the other general can regroup his own force._" Sun Ce thought and suppressed his urge to pierce through the new unit and pursue the fleeing one. Xiahou Dun's soldiers fought boldly and weren't affected by the fiery attack as much as Cheng Yu's. Noticing the current situation, Taishi Ci quickly sent reinforcements to provide support to the leading Wu unit. The archers couldn't use their fire arrows because Wu and Wei now fought at close quarters and Cao Cao's army, which hadn't proceed to do battle yet, was out of the field of range.

At this point, Wu fought according to the plan, two battalions facing a single one with combined attacks from each side. Xiahou Dun's troops were finding it difficult to put up with Sun Ce's powerful foray and so they proceeded to another action.

Sun Ce noticed the change of the enemy's formation in the shape of a crescent moon. At the same time, Cheng Yu returned to the front and tried to prevent Taishi Ci and Zhou Tai from sending help to their leader and Xiahou Dun withdrew deeper into the centre of the semicircle. Sun Ce wasn't sure what they were planning, but he remembered that charm formation was peculiar.

The one-eyed warrior waved at Sun Ce from afar, pointing his sword at him and said in a loud voice, " When a tiger goes for hunting, he never crosses the boundaries of his territory. As for you, it is clear that you have lost your way just like a cub tiger! You are more foolish than fearless if you like to disturb a land in which you have no place!"

" General, perhaps you should use your imagination to see how you will stop me instead of looking for words that could be used as a bait to lure me into your trap!"

Xiahou Dun was irritated after seeing that his taunt didn't affect the young lord. Sun Ce smirked and said, " If you want to fight me in a duel, don't you think it would be more enjoyable under fair conditions?" The Wei general seemed like he was eager to respond positively but Cheng Yu consulted him not to and that their battle should continue as planned until their chance to gain the upper hand came...

The king of Wu turned away as well to assist a nearby unit, but before that, he took a glance at the hill where Cao Cao and his own army were stationed... "_ Why hasn't he joined the fight? What is he waiting?_"

After several minutes, the first drops of water started to fall from the sky and the rain slowly grew stronger.

" Now Wu cannot harm us with their fire arrows! The time is ripe to weaken them." Cao Cao stated and signaled his cavalry to take action.

Sun Ce calmly decided to bring his whole force together, a tactic that worked very well during previous battles against Wei.

Cao Cao knew that his army faced difficulties whenever the enemy lord gathered his allies in the same place and for this reason he had to be very careful. He also intended to avoid great casualties and injuries to maintain the morale of the troops.

The pressure of Wei's main unit was tremendous, and Wu were struggling hard to keep their position. Sun Ce thought this might not last for too long, causing his army to become disheartened, so he decided to do something drastic.

He spurred his horse and tried to locate Cao Cao into the crowd of soldiers, fighting skillfully at the same time. Sun Ce planned to challenge the Northern king in a duel and win. He didn't know his face but recognized him from his imposing appearance and distinguished suit of armour. Cao Cao also realized the identity of the young man from his excessive energy, which almost seemed like it was emanating from his soul itself.

" Cao Cao!" Hearing Sun Ce's call, the lord of Wei pulled his steed's reins abruptly to come face to face with his adversary. " Aha, the Young Conqueror..." As if he read his thought, Cao Cao raised his sword, showing that he was ready to fight Sun Ce, he wouldn't hide behind his troops. Once they realized what it was going to happen, soldiers of both sides came close to watch. The generals were busy guiding their troops in the battlefield.

Sun Ce cried with enthusiasm as he rushed towards his opponent who managed to block a strong, horizontal strike with the help of his sword, holding it tightly with both hands to withstand the weapon's impact.

While Sun Ce was fighting him aggressively, Cao Cao looked for an opening that would permit him to deliver a strong blow. The battle was becoming difficult for the Wei lord and being on horseback limited his movements, so he quickly dismounted.

Sun Ce did the same and they continued their battle with more fervency. After a couple of successive frontal strikes that Cao Cao managed to dodge, the young warrior span around rapidly and delivered a side blow to his enemy's rib. Cao Cao stepped back, trying to ignore the pain, but their weapons locked once more, " You want to kill me? Even if you do, what will you accomplish?" Cao Cao asked with a vague smirk. His expression became more serious when he added the following words, "You should know that your passion and strength alone aren't enough to make you the fittest ruler."

" I am fully conscious of the reason that brought me here and I don't regret it. I also realized that you are not the threat I imagined you to be and Wu is the strongest adversary you will ever face... if I don't prove it to you myself, somenone else will. I am sure of that."

Cao Cao growled with contempt and immediately broke the deadlock to attempt a quick, vicious slash with his sword. In reaction, Sun Ce sprang up and tossed one tonfa which hit Cao Cao on the wrist, causing his sword to slip from his hand and as he landed, Sun Ce struck him hard to the side of his torso with the other tonfa, forcing the Wei leader to lose his balance and fall.

Sun Ce was about to unleash another strike, but he was jarred by a sudden, piercing pain close to his chest. A familiar one. "_No... the wound..._" He frowned deeply from the unexpected pain and withdrew his last attack, taking a defencive stance.

" The lord is in danger!" A Wei soldier screamed, shocked by the sight of Cao Cao not being able to stand up after the last hit he received. Cheng Yu came to help and persuaded Cao Cao to leave from the midst of the battle, " This can be serious. You mustn't risk your life now."

The other leader also appeared to be facing a problem as he had doubled up coughing and feeling a sudden exhaustion taking over his body.

Zhou Tai rushed to his lord's side and protected him from some soldiers who tried to kill him during the moment of his weakness. As soon as he saw his guard, Sun Ce urged himself to stand up.

" Are you injured, lord Sun Ce?"

" No... I can still fight." On that moment, Zhou Tai swiftly repelled an enemy soldier who attempted to strike lethally the Wu commander. Sun Ce didn't notice it and Zhou Tai assumed that his lord's focus on the battle was probably shaken to some degree...

" Zhou Tai, stay close to me until we take the city." Sun Ce asked of him, as if he knew what the other warrior was thinking.

Cao Cao must had been badly injured, as his army seemed to be in a disarray. The Southern army intensified the pressure against Wei who, in the end, began to withdrew towards the capital.

" They cannot fight without their commander. Surely they want to reform their strategy and forces." Taishi Ci concluded.

Sun Ce turned to his comrades and told them, " We must not lose time. We have to seize that city over there!"

Its few inhabitants, most of them were soldiers, realized what happened and prepared to defend their place and shield their king's retreat from the opposing army. Xiahou Dun though, ordered them all to follow the main army into the capital, refusing to let them sacrifice their lives in a vain, temporary resistance. " Your lord will be safe. Leave the rearguard to me!" He asserted with confidence.

In the meantime, Sun Shang Xiang rode quickly to catch up with her brother, " Is there a possibility that they could have feigned defeat?" she asked, looking at him. Sun Ce appeared not to have heard and he rather seemed like he had averted his attention from his surroundings. His sister was curious but she didn't try to repeat her question. " _Maybe he's completely absorbed in achieving his objective._" she thought.

The Wu army conquered the deserted city and quickly started to work for its defence in case the enemy came back to reclaim it. Others were sent to check the safety of their new basecamp and Sun Ce ordered them not to harm unarmed peasants if they found any.

" It might take a while to transfer our camp here. Maybe we could stay inside a building especially for the night."

Sun Ce simply nodded and his sister saw that he was still preoccupied with something. " Brother..." the girl asked softly, standing in front of him. She noticed that his eyes were a little bleary as though hypnotized by some image on his mind.

"... Sorry, I wasn't listening. I just couldn't get this...thought out of my mind."

" Did something happen during our battle?" Sun Shang Xiang asked with concern.

The lord sighed, crossing his arms on his chest. " I hope not."

He watched his soldiers for a couple of minutes and then wandered in the streets of the city where there wasn't much noise. In the far end of a narrow street, Sun Ce suddenly noticed an aged man dressed in white.

A cold sensation surged over his body like a vehement stream of air and when the old man turned slowly his head and their eyes met, Sun Ce felt that coldness pierce him to the bone. Then...

Then the warrior's senses began to succumb to an unknown element, to melt... to leave him unprotected.

Sun Ce almost welcomed the soothing sensation which accompagnied the few seconds when his environment started to fade into a deep darkness.

The last glint he had before all his thoughts disperse, was the warm, reassuring gaze of Zhou Yu.


	17. Chapter 17

_I am very glad that I was able to complete this chapter in less than a month. I hope you enjoy it._

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 17

_His whole being pulsated with energy._

_The road ahead of him was long but he was well-aware of where he wanted to go and whom to find._

_He felt like nothing was possible to stop him._

_He was running tirelessly, passing by every obstacle, orientating himself easily and searching for shortcuts._

_After a long time, he saw his trustful horse waiting in a glade._

_" Great, now I will be able to get there sooner." He thought with a smile. Before he reaches the steed, he looked up and gazed at the sky... the early dawn had coloured the sky soft blue and filled the nature with deep green and brown hues._

_When he was about to mount the horse, a voice was suddenly heard and stopped him, " Ce, where are you going?"_

_It was Sun Shang Xiang, dressed in her crimson, long dress._

_" I will go meet father. I need to see him."_

_" Brother, your words don't make sense. Our father has passed away."_

_For a short moment, Sun Ce appeared to be unsure about what to say but then he looked at his sister with doubt. And denial._

_" Before we split to fight Liu Biao in Jing, we agreed to meet at Jiang Xia after the end of the battle. Father would never break a promise! It's the only place where there's a possibility of finding him."_

_" My brother, he cannot be there. Not anymore." Sun Quan appeared then, saying these words._

_" Okay, you two stay here. I'm going." Sun Ce announced to them. He mounted his horse and rode fast._

_While crossing a long bridge, the steed suddenly came to a stop as if he encountered an invisible, impenetrable obstacle. Sun Ce couldn't explain what happened so he dismounted and continued on foot._

_Before he reached the end of the bridge, he heard a familiar voice but the words escaped him. He looked around and noticed a male figure far across him, facing the opposite side. The shadow of a nearby hill hid his precise characteristics._

_" Ce, go back now." The voice of that man was calm and steady and each word was heard clearly._

_" Father...!"_

_The older man turned around and Sun Ce recognised his bearing and armour. However his face was still hidden under the shadow._

_Sun Jian didn't add more words. He must have considered that his previous demand didn't need further clarification._

_The son felt a tinge of disappointment, he didn't want to think that his father may not wanted to communicate with him. Sun Ce also realised that for some reason he couldn't pass to the other side, to go close to his father, so he had to speak to Sun Jian from where he stood, " Father, I don't know if I can return back. My heart feels so heavy... my body follows my spirit with difficulty and someday I might cease to inspire my comrades in battle or even during peaceful times..."_

_" Will you lay down your arms?"_

_"...I don't know. I have been always wanted to think of myself as strong and filled with inner courage. But now, it's like as if something inside me withers..."_

_" If you let yourself believe it, it might happen."_

_" I won't have it...!" Sun Ce cried, slamming his fist against the rail and trying to choke back the tears that started to well up on his eyes. " Tell me, what can I do?"_

_" When you face a misfortune, you might become confused, trapped. If your heart feels heavy, then it is the time to see yourself through the eyes of the ones who are with you and care about you. If these people believe in your strength and love and don't lose hope that your life can become even brighter, then you must try to believe that they have to be right. Remember, it is the warrior's destiny to fight incessantly for his life." _

_Something in his words touched Sun Ce. Sun Jian didn't need to repeat his first exhortation. The son had turned towards the opposite side, ready to leave._

_The soft light of dawn began to fade, like a candle inside a dark room, along with all that surrounded the warrior..._

Familiar voices, muddling with one another, reached his ears. Sun Ce tried to discern a word or a meaning through the whispers and then he heard a particular phrase, " I did all I could... it's up to lord Sun Ce now."

He opened his eyes slowly... despite the energy he felt during the dream, now his limbs felt numb and he tried to stretch his fingers and legs to restore circulation a little.

" Ah, he's moving!" It was another whispered voice, more audible than the previous ones.

Sun Ce turned his head towards the source of the low voices... he saw his sister, the physician who treated her after her spying mission and Lu Meng. Sun Ce also noticed that he was inside a large room, lying on a bed.

He remembered clearly what happened the instant before he lost his senses and the recall of the ominous incident made him stir with nervousness. The dream he had though, had given his conscience some solace.

Sun Shang Xiang knelt by her brother's side, " How do you feel?" She asked.

" I am not very sure." He muttered and glanced at the healer. " What occurred after I lost consciousness?"

" As soon as I arrived at the city, some soldiers came and told me that something had happened to you... others had found this vacant building and I carried you here. Our healer can tell you about the rest." Lu Meng said.

" Okay, I will speak with Chui Xing then (a/n: I have added this original character to help the progress of this chapter). Please come back later." Sun Ce told his comrades who nodded and waited outside the room.

Being an apprentice of Hua Tuo, Chui Xing was well-educated in medicine despite her young age. Sun Ce had released Hua Tuo from duty before his recent expedition, to allow him to resume his journeys to help other people. The doctor though, persuaded some of his students to accompany Sun Ce in his next battle, to look after him and the members of the Wu army.

Sun Ce hoped that she wouldn't try to convince him to stop the battles. " So, was the wound on my chest that caused this?" The lord asked and then thought to himself, "_Or is it something else?_"

" That is very likely, lord Sun. I also made a further examination in case there were other causes..."

" What did you find?"

" Once general Lu Meng brought you here, I thoroughly checked your pulse and I found that it was extremely weak... and it kept weakening so quickly... I have to say that I feared this may lead to the worst." Chui Xing made a short pause to regain the composure in her voice and then said, " I supplied your blood with the proper medicine regarding this case, the one that my master had suggested, so I could revive your pulse... I believe it worked."

" This means I can go to battle, isn't it?"

" It would be a great risk if you participated in a fight in less than sixty days. I am saying this because the wound on your chest is on the verge of reopening. You must not ignore it, especially now."

Sun Ce glanced outside the window... night had already spread its veils and the rain had ceased.

" Chui Xing, tell me, what will happen if I return soon to the battlefield? Of course I don't mean to just sit and watch others fighting."

Chui Xing sat up straight on the chair and lowered her gaze, clasping her fingers on her lap. She seemed like she was taking time to sum up some courage before she utter the answer because she was aware of Sun Ce's wish to complete his expedition successfully. However, it was also her duty to be fully sincere.

" You might lose your life."

There was truth in the healer's statement, although she didn't know anything about the curse and it was very possible that she wouldn't believe Sun Ce. "_ It doesn't matter if she wouldn't understand... this is my personal fight. I don't want anyone else to get involved._"

Noticing his serious expression, the young woman was worried that Sun Ce was having troubled thoughts and said, " My master believes that one should tread the path which leads to a beneficial result even if it seems long and difficult. He said this is how he sees the essence of treatment but I think this also stands for all aspects in life." Sun Ce simply nodded. " Please let me or the other healers know if you have any health concerns."

" I would be very content if you could give the same attention to my warriors and troops as well if they need it."

" Of course. We are constantly on the Wu army's side." Chui Xing assured the lord before she left.

Sun Shang Xiang and Lu Meng returned to the room. The girl pulled a chair and sat there while the other warrior simply leaned his back against the wall. Sun Ce spoke first, " Lu Meng, it was you who brought me here, right?"

" Yes."

" Did you notice a man in the bottom of that street while you were there?"

" Hmm... no, I am sure I didn't see anyone. I have to say that after this, we were afraid that the enemy might have left a small team behind to attempt your assassination. We investigated the whole area but we didn't find anyone, except of a family of merchants who live in this town. I interrogated them but there wasn't anything suspicious about them, actually they were very scared. Certainly not the kind of people who could harm you."

Sun Shang Xiang observed that something continued to bother Sun Ce. He seemed confused.

" Ce, you thought that someone was near?" She asked.

" Yes. An elder in white clothes, like a priest."

" Was he doing anything strange?"

" ...I am not sure. But he looked exactly like-" he stopped as if he wanted to alter the rest of his sentence, " like he knew me." He eventually said.

His companions were startled and didn't know what to say for a few seconds.

" I have an idea. Maybe we could learn if there is such person from that family that you mentioned, Lu Meng. And I think they will feel less threatened by a woman so maybe I should be the one to talk to them."

" I can take you to their house." Lu Meng said.

" What do you say, brother?"

" You can try it, but I want you to be careful when you go outside."

" Don't worry, this time I will have company." Sun Shang Xiang answered with a smile.

" Some of our comrades are staying in this building as well. You can talk to them if you need anything, lord Sun Ce." The warrior informed.

After they left, Sun Ce went downstairs to get water to wash his body and clothes. This simple process helped him not to get lost in thoughts.

In the meantime, Lu Meng had showed the princess the location of the house they were searching for.

" Alright, let's see if they know anything." Lu Meng remained behind but close enough to watch over her.

Sun Shang Xiang saw light inside the house and knocked the door. She waited until someone decided to open it.

A middle-aged woman appeared and looked at the unexpected visitor hesitatingly. There was also a little kid next to her, holding her hand.

" What is it? What do you want?" The woman couldn't tell whether the stranger belonged to the army that took over the city and for this reason she remained cautious.

The princess asked her if there was an aged man in the town, who looked like a priest.

" No, we don't have a priest here. I am sure!" She said nervously. The child then, squeezed her mother's hand and exclaimed, " I think she means the Healer!"

" The Healer?" The woman appeared to be confused for a moment but then her face shone, " Ah, yes... now I understand."

" Who is this person?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

" Why do you want to know?" There was more curiousness in her voice than suspicion.

" Well, my brother thinks that he has seen a man with the features that I described you, here in this city... we want to check something."

" I don't know if we are referring to the same person, but the Healer doesn't live here. However, we offered hospitality to him about two years ago." She sighed, " I don't forget his kindness. He cured my husband from a serious illness without asking anything in return, he even refused our offerings. I remember that he was travelling all over China, helping those in pain. Unfortunately, I recently heard rumours saying that he was killed during his journey in the South. I don't know if it's true, I mean who could such a terrible thing?"

A dark suspicion crossed the warrior's mind swiftly. " Can you tell me... the name of this healer?"

" Yu Ji."

Sun Shang Xiang gasped in horror, as if she was struck by a sharp weapon.

" You know him?" The warrior looked away, not being able to answer immediately. The other woman wondered why she suddenly reacted like this and then she noticed emotions like anguish, confuse and disappointment glimmering in the stranger's eyes.

" Yes, I do..." She was about to add that the rumours were true, but something stopped her... perhaps she didn't want to sadden the woman.

Sun Shang Xiang walked over to her comrade, without looking at him, hiding her disturbed expression. "So, was your brother right?"

" No. Maybe he imagined he saw someone."

After they got to their base, Sun Shang Xiang stayed in her room for a while, trying to calm her thoughts. She couldn't remember when it was the last time she heard the name of that mystic or when she unfolded the unpleasant memory of her brother's clash with Yu Ji inside her mind... she wanted to forget about it. "_ Then why am I sitting here trying to recall what happened? There is no point to it. It's over. Yu Ji is dead. My brother..._" She stopped the flow of thoughts and left to find Sun Ce.

Her brother was in his room, reading a certain file or letter. " I wasn't able to learn anything..." the girl spoke as she entered, closing the door behind her. " But Ce, I wanted to ask you this..." She waited for a bit, to make sure that Sun Ce was listening.

" Tell me."

" Why did mother urged you to spare the mystic who opposed you?"

" Shang Xiang, how did this occur to you?"

" Just answer me!" Her voice came out louder than she intended.

The tone in his sister's voice didn't make Sun Ce feel uncomfortable. He realised that he wouldn't mind discussing this unlikely subject. However, he was worried about what could have intervened that incited Sun Shang Xiang to ask him about Yu Ji.

Sun Ce responded calmly, " Mother wasn't aware that the mystic belonged to Zhang Jiao's sect and what this meant. As far as I know, its members were interested in helping common people and improving their well-being, like Yu Ji. However, they also considered that all regional lords were the plague of this land, an evil that had to be ''cured''. It was their higher objective and behind their benevolence towards the weak, lurked their motivation to assemble them against those with power. They strongly believed that lords and military commanders bewitched the people, not them... Yu Ji wanted my elimination and I had to protect myself and my followers from the poisonous rumours he spread."

" For an instant, I doubted whether you had done the right thing my brother."

" Don't let this bother you. You aren't the only one who felt confused." he told her. Sun Ce sensed his sister's awkwardness and changed subject, " I think I am going to meet our comrades now, they haven't seen me after I collapsed so they may be worried."

" Will you have dinner with us?"

" Yes, but I won't stay until too late. I must save energy."

" Of course."

They were silent for a minute and then Sun Ce spoke again, " Tomorrow morning, I intend to gather my allies to decide together about our next move. This time, I earnestly want to hear what they have to say... and to see through their eyes."

The night was advancing quickly and the full moon strolled to the centre of the dark sky.

After the supper, some officers went to keep watch over the town in shifts, along with their soldiers.

A white line of light was lying upon the floor of the leader's room and Sun Ce got close to the large window to check its source. The bright face of the moon adorned the sky's nightly veils.

The room was still dark and Sun Ce lit two metallic lanterns. Then he rested on a bed but without being able to fall asleep. He simply hummed a song that Zhou Yu had written, to himself...

He couldn't tell how much time had passed and he suddenly started to feel cold. He ignored it, until this sense became almost painful. Within a few seconds, Sun Ce brought his body on full alert as soon as he recalled that he had experienced the same sensation before he collapsed, earlier that day... that man...

Something distracted him and he didn't manage to arrange his thoughts. The lantern lights appeared to lower in brightness and change colour, becoming tinged with a gloomy blue.

Although Sun Ce didn't feel a presence, nor he heard the faintest sound, an ethereal force like a boisterous wind, pushed him afar, forcing him to lose control of his body and to fall on his back, onto the floor.

The white colour of a long garment was the first thing that entered his field of vision. Whatever he witnessed afterwards was much worse.

Sun Ce couldn't stand up or simply crane his neck to see who was coming, as if some invisible ties prevented almost every muscle from moving. Once he managed to turn his head a little to one side, he saw a hand with long fingers in advanced decay, grabbing his forearm violently, while the other hand, cold as ice and rough, surrounded the warrior's neck. Sun Ce's breathing became sharp and his blood pulsed hard against his temples.

He saw _him_. His eyes had a strange shine under the semi-darkness, cold, without a trace of emotion. Lifeless. The skin of his face wasn't much affected by decomposition and it was unnaturally pale like old porcelain.

Sun Ce cried out with more rage than terror, not being able to escape the avenger's clutches or to avoid his sight. He screamed loudly like a wounded beast but then he uttered these words, " No, Yu Ji, you can't! You... are... dead. Your turn to cross the bridge and get to the other side has come. **You can't linger on the world of the living forever!!!**"

Sun Ce struggled furiously to free himself when he felt the air decreasing in the atmosphere. The strength in his limbs was fading and the warmth of his body lessened as if he was sinking in cold water.

The warrior began to inhale and exhale slow, short breaths from the mouth. He gasped when he felt the air slipping away from his lungs. "_No..._"

His eyelids lowered. The sound coming from his lips as he was trying to keep as much oxygen as possible inside his body and continue breathing, now barely reached his ears.

A blurry, past image shone in his weakened conscience.

" _Sun Ce, you aren't seeing this battle as your last one, are you?_"

" _What if I did?_"

" _I wouldn't forgive myself._"

It took him a few seconds to realise that his eyes had moistened.

His swallow breaths had risen to the upper part of his chest... Sun Ce was striving to hold on to them, each of them, until the last one...

A proof that he was still eager to live.

" _Isn't there any way to resist... Zhou Yu?_"

A very old scene from the past emerged in his mind with such speed and vivacity, that Sun Ce thought he would die from stroke.

He must have been twelve or thirteen years old when this happened... he was standing at the entrance of the shelter of horses, with his eyes fixed on the fallen, young horse... it was the one he liked mostly. No matter how long he waited there, the horse wouldn't stand up, he knew it... and this knowledge had filled him with despair which seemed almost impossible to bear it. Then...

A decisive arm pulled him towards the opposite side and encircled him in a strong embrace. " Don't look..." It was Zhou Yu who came and whispered these words. He wouldn't let Sun Ce look behind him and kept whispering this small phrase like a chant, " Don't look."

Now, these words echoed in Sun Ce's mind.

He closed his eyes. The dreadful sight of Yu Ji remained behind his eyelids. Although he knew that the vengeful spirit was still there, his soul started to calm.

Sun Ce had focused all his attention in this phrase, repeating it in his mind to a point that he wasn't sure if he continued breathing or not. His whole existence condensed into the simple meaning of this phrase.

"_Don't look_."

He reached a level in which he couldn't feel anything, neither the cold, nor any pain. His fear diminished in tension as well.

After that, his lungs began to fill with the much desired air.

Sun Ce was feeling a little stronger than his persecutor. Despite that he was still trapped by his mysterious forces.

The mystic must have realised this change but it wasn't certain if he had foreseen it.

Sun Ce raised his icy arm with great effort and grasped the corrupted wrist of his adversary, in order to weaken his threatening grip around his neck.

It was Yu Ji's final chance to kill the Wu lord, his best moment. The end was approaching for the one who would succumb to the other's will...

The cold in the room became more harsh and in response, Sun Ce tightened his hold around Yu Ji's wrist. He opened his eyes and looked at the mystic with no fear, " It depends on me whether I will live... it has to be this way."

Sun Ce's resolve to survive was mightier than the mystic's will to punish him. The persecutor's decayed arms eventually retreated like long, thin shadows and soon his form dispersed like dust in the wind.

The traces of the ghastly presence were melting. The lantern lights recovered their previous, warm colour after they flickered for a moment.

Sun Ce grabbed his long cape to wrap himself and brought his knees close to his chest, shaking for a few seconds. He wasn't sure whether it was from the coldness that hadn't disappeared from the room yet, his emotional agitation or the combination of the two.

He went close to the silver light coming from outside the window, as if he wanted to receive some strength from the moon. " It's over." Sun Ce whispered the words, as if he uttered them to the smiling orb that showered him with its light.


	18. Chapter 18

_I called this an anniversary chapter because I am close to completing two years of writing this story. _

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 18

Nobody expected that day to rise with gray-wearing clouds covering the sky, after a clear night.

" Look. The strong winds brought more clouds again."

" I think these masses of clouds must have be drawn by the high mountains of this region. It doesn't seem like it's going to rain though." Taishi Ci observed. He was standing at the wide landing of the central building together with Zhou Tai and Lu Meng who also made the first comment about the weather. Then he glanced at the steaming soup, warming in the kettle. " Is it ready, Lu Meng?"

" I think so. This soup is best-eaten on such a cold morning so you better help yourselves."

After a while, Lu Su came and greeted his allies.

" I heard you stayed all night in the hospital, helping the wounded. Did you find time to rest?" Taishi Ci spoke to him first.

" No. But I don't feel exhausted. Supporting the troops like this, is another way for me to be by their side."

" Alright. Now, do you want to join us for breakfast?" Lu Meng asked.

" Sure."

Zhou Tai thought there was something funny about the type of conversation that occurred for the last, few minutes. Then he realised that during that time, none of them mentioned anything about the possibility of an imminent battle or try to discuss relevant subjects, as if they had all come to some kind of silent agreement.

No one would say anything regarding the matters of war, although they were burning to start a talk about it...

They were waiting for Sun Ce to appear first.

" I suggest we get inside. What do you say?" Taishi Ci asked after they finished breakfast. The others understood and gave him a nod.

Zhou Tai pushed the heavy, double door and they all entered the empty room. Although there was much furniture of several kinds, the stone walls were unpainted and with no particular ornaments. There was also a large window with a view to the city's square. Sun Ce had asked them to meet him there to talk.

Taishi and Lu Meng sat first at the large, round table in the middle of the room. Zhou Tai stood in a dark corner and Lu Su found a comfortable-looking chair and sat there, riffling through some files he had with him, but he didn't seem to be absorbed in his reading.

The silent agreement was still standing. No one would speak or ask about the battle.

They had to wait.

The quiet in the room didn't offer them any sort of calmness, not even boredom. Instead, it increased their impatience and accelerated their swirling thoughts in their minds.

Lu Meng sighed soundly and decided to lessen the tension, at least temporarily.

Neutral, small talks can be helpful.

" Do you all have a relationship?"

Paradoxically, none was startled with the nature of the unlikely question. They probably saw it as a good chance to remove their attention from the pile of thoughts just for a bit.

" I do." Taishi Ci answered first.

" Well, I have been having so many obligations, other than strategy, to work for, so I can't find time to dedicate myself in a relationship."

" YOU SHOULD."

" Ha, Taishi Ci must have a good reason to say this." Lu Meng said. He paused and seemed to be thinking of something before he add, " But really, Lu Su, you give me the impression that you have once liked someone very much."

" Maybe you are not entirely wrong." The tactician said thoughtfully as he leaned back on his chair, " Years ago, I met someone... I thought I was in love but... I gave up the feeling when I found that this person already loved someone else." He sighed and gazed out of the window.

" Ah, that's sad."

" No." Lu Su said calmly, " As I said, I _thought_ I was in love. Besides, we are friends now."

" Zhou Tai, don't think we have forgotten you. What about you?"

" I like someone, but she's not my girl."

" So nearly all of us don't have a relationship." Lu Meng concluded. " We can conquer vast fields, but to claim a person's heart often proves a much harder task. Why does this happen?"

" Every land is defined by limits but a heart has no boundaries." Another presence was added to the company.

" Lord Sun Ce!"

" I hope I didn't make you wait for too long."

Sun Shang Xiang came later and when they gathered at the table, Sun Ce's allies looked at him very intently. There was no sign on his appearance that could provide them with a specific clue about the state of his health. Sun Ce didn't seem particularly weakened after his collapse but there was something missing in his momentum... he looked restrained, like a strategist who wonders if his opponent would be able to see through his best plan. His comrades soon realised that, more than anything else, their lord was eager to listen to their thoughts regarding the prospect of battle.

" Lord Sun Ce, we are most interested to know if you are in a state to fight in a hard battle." Lu Meng expressed the thought that dominated in everyone's mind.

" We will discuss this later."

Lu Meng hesitated to continue for a moment, but then he said, " Okay, there is something that I have been thinking about... if we beat Cao Cao again and take Xu Chang, won't we need to change the location of our own capital? I mean, how will we be able to control the central plains if we have our base so far in the South?"

" This is probably a minor issue that we might have to confront." Lu Su answered, " The Wu forces have proved that Cao Cao's army isn't the invincible terror that some have imagined and they can be defeated if we muster the best of our abilities... but would this be to our advantage at this moment? Cao Cao's demise would surely bear problems and hurl greater chaos than restore of calm."

" I think I understand what you say." Sun Shang Xiang said to the far-sighted tactician, " The king of Wei has many loyal retainers and they would certainly turn themselves against our kingdom to seek vengeance before they start fighting each other for the land."

" Exactly."

" This perspective might not have been so inauspicious, if we freed the Emperor and had him to our side." Sun Ce finally revealed an ulterior plan which he had originally confided to Zhou Yu when the strategist was trying to tell him to reconsider about attacking the castle of Xu Chang.

" The Emperor?" Sun Shang Xiang was surprised, " To tell the truth, I once believed that he was carrying the solution to all hardships and malevolence which disturb the balance of our land. But even if he has all the kindness of the world within him, his court do not... they would do the most hideous things to secure their environment of wealth and pleasures. This kind of people will never cease to exist."

Zhou Tai spoke then, " The princess is right. In the end, you would have to keep him under strict custody to protect him and yourself from the corrupted."

"_Zhou Yu also objected to the idea of helping the emperor escape Cao Cao's influence._" Sun Ce thought to himself.

" I don't have the knowledge or the vision of a strategist to suggest a course of action, but I can say that our lord has gone far and achieved many victories, bringing out the best in us and the Wu soldiers. Lord Sun Ce, we will support you wherever you go." Lu Meng spoke.

" Thank you." Sun Ce said, squeezing the warrior's hand, " But is this enough? I mean, I did what I wanted. And the objectives of this expedition are fulfilled to a great degree, it's true. Now, forget about me or my condition. Do _you_ want to continue the battle, in the castle of Xu Chang?"

No one said anything for a long moment. Lu Su hurried to make a comment about the practical aspect of this battle, " As for the plan, if we are to lay siege to the castle and then get inside, we must-"

" No, let us not concern ourselves with this right now." Sun Ce interrupted him. " Just tell me how you feel about it."

" Well, I have some reservations, but I could work on a strategy."

" Sun Ce, there is something I really have to say. I think it might also express the view of those comrades who aren't here to present their piece of mind like Cheng Pu, who is now guarding our supply routes and Zhou Yu who left." Taishi Ci started to speak with a very serious tone in his voice, looking at his leader directly in the eye. " We honestly cannot put aside our concern about your health and decide on our own if we want another battle. It's... impossible. If you believe you can endure another hard battle and you want to fight, then we are with you. In case you decide to take your time, then we will return home and look towards the future."

The Wu lord looked each one of them, " Is this how you all feel?" His allies answered positively.

" Then, I am ready to inform you about my condition. The physician who examined me yesterday told me that if I go to battle soon, I might not survive. I didn't mean to control you by hiding this, but to show you that I don't consider my life more valuable than yours. But it seems like we have come to a dead end because you worry about my potency and I wonder which path you prefer to take now."

" We want our lord with us. If something happens to you, there won't be anything in our power to change that." Zhou Tai asserted.

" No one can give you guarantees for the future. I know what is say is unpleasant, but avoiding this fight won't necessarily secure my longevity."

" We understand that." Lu Meng answered to his lord, " And it's one of our most important duties to keep you away from an extreme danger, as much as our strength and prudence permit us. I believe this is how every warrior, who respects his lord, feels."

Sun Ce was silent for a moment, " Grant me a little time before I give an order." He finally said and rose from his sit, " You are free for now but be constantly on your guard. We must not turn our back to the enemy yet."

XxXxXxXxX

" Father, forgive me. I came far too late."

" Don't think about it anymore. I am sure you tried to arrive here as fast as possible." Cao Cao said to his son who had come to his chamber, while he was alone.

Cao Pi had returned a while ago from his mission to subdue the few remaining forces of Yuan Shao which continued to disturb the Wei empire. After hearing from the officers that Cao Cao's army was forced to withdraw to the castle during the last battle and seeing his father wounded, Cao Pi was unable to let himself rest or try to remain calm. Rage had coursed through every fiber of his body and his craving for retaliation didn't leave space for any composed thoughts in his mind.

The king must have felt this and said to his son, " I am as angry as you. But I am also sure that they won't be able to enter the castle."

Cao Pi turned around abruptly and crossed his arms on his chest, showing a manifest discontent towards what he had just heard.

" How can you say that? Their morale must be extremely high now."

" This can also lead them to a mistake. Am I wrong?" Cao Cao must have referred to Yuan Shao's confidence strengthened by the abundance of supplies which, instead of being a benefit, turned out to be the factor that prevented the proud leader from having a greater chance for victory in Guan Du.

" You can't always count upon a possible carelessness!"

" I think you have misunderstood me. I didn't mean that." Cao Cao said calmly, " Even if they come, they will suffer tremendous casualties because they don't know anything about the castle and its secrets. Beyond that, I have been working on a significant plan for months together with Guo Jia... it might take years to be completed but it will ensure the extinguish of Wu. I believe I have told you about it, haven't I?"

" Oh, yes, a full-scale invasion." The prince answered with no enthusiasm in his voice.

" We must save energy until then."

Cao Pi grunted with displeasure and clenched his teeth, " _Father seems to depends a lot on ulterior future. And expects too much from his grand scheme... What makes him think there will be no failure? What if we lose?_"

" Father!" Cao Pi cried, " I cannot overlook our current situation. I have to give Sun Ce a lesson NOW and force him to consider that he mustn't amuse himself with us."

" You want to lay siege to the city below?"

" Actually, I have thought of a surprise for Sun Ce and his generals."

" I would rather you didn't proceed to any move at this moment." Cao Cao said strictly. " But I feel you won't listen to me this time. For that reason, I can only tell you to beware because you don't know how they will react."

The prince's voice and expression of his face relaxed as he spoke, " Father, is Sun Ce really a skillful fighter?"

" He is powerful. However, he lacks the necessary patience and vision to rule a country wisely. Don't become like him, this is the best advice I could give you. There is nothing more transient and foolish than raw strength."

" I could never disagree with that." Cao Pi and left the room quickly.

Someone had to get things right.

XxXxXxXxX

A swarm of crows were flying in circles over the town square for a long time as though they were foreboding an ill-omened event which escaped the limited human perception.

"_ This is it. We are going back now._" Sun Ce had announced to his comrades earlier that they would be preparing to return to Wu, while a part of the army would be sent to reinforce the front in Jing. The expedition had ended and Sun Ce had mixed feelings about it. It hurt him that he couldn't reach his goal to the fullest, but he was also grateful that he was still breathing.

During that time, the lord of Wu was watching the preparations of the army. It was most important to secure their safe march.

Later, he held a text he wrote, to his hands... whenever he and Zhou Yu were far from each other, they kept a kind of journal, especially Zhou Yu, like letters containing their thoughts which later gave to one another to read them. Sun Ce wondered if his partner had written something in the meantime... (a/n: The content of Sun Ce's letter will probably be revealed in a separate part, after this chapter.)

He sighed and put the scroll inside the saddlebag. As he turned his attention to his environment, he frowned and covered his chest with his palm.

The old wound was bothering him and the warrior couldn't always move freely. " _If I am careful with it, it won't cause me more problems. From now on, it's up to me to get better._"

Taishi Ci came to give a short report, " The preparations of all units shall be completed by early night. We will be able to leave tomorrow at dawn."

The sound of quick, rush footsteps anticipated the lord from responding. Sun Ce turned around and saw the young tactician, coming towards him.

" Lu Su, what is it?"

Despite his fluster, Lu Su managed to keep his voice clear and steady, " The scouts have just informed me that a large Wei force is heading to our location."

None of the two listeners didn't display signs of surprise or great disappointment. They awaited that this might happen.

" This city has developed fortification and it won't be easy for them to break through. If we somehow get advantage of this protection and remain in our positions, the enemy won't be able to attack us on full force. The gates aren't so wide." Taishi Ci presented his thought about the battle.

" I don't want to sound pessimist but, Taishi Ci, this plan won't be so effective if Wei decide to destroy a particular part of the walls for example before they engage us in battle." Lu Su pointed out.

" Is this very likely to happen?" Sun Ce asked.

" I went to the northern observation post and I saw siege ramps of unusual size and another kind of similar technology."

Sun Ce tightened his fists, " Lu Su, show me where this post is, but first, I have some orders to issue... Taishi Ci, will you inform the other generals?"

" Sure."

" Send two squadron-leaders to raise the defence at the east and northeastern gate. Make sure to place guards close to the hospital."

" What about the western gates?"

Sun Ce glanced at the tactician, waiting to hear an additional piece of information before he decides. " If they send a team to attack immediately, it is likely to choose the northwestern gate because the route is more accessible and leads directly to the centre of the town. I checked this on the town map I found." Lu Su said.

" Right, place extra protection there with spearmen and archers. My cavalry will remain close the central, north gate. Now, I will go quickly to the northern post to see myself what we should expect."

Once he arrived there, he noticed that the size of the new force wasn't larger than the one they faced in their late battle. The army stopped a few meters away from the city and suddenly a single rider detached himself from the main body of troops and galloped towards the north gate. He was wearing a long cloak with a hood and it was impossible to discern any particular features of his appearance.

" Who might this be?" Sun Ce wondered.

" He seems like an envoy." Lu Su said, leaning his body against the rail. " He might have come to deliver a message for you."

The lord raised one eyebrow and then turned around to leave the post without adding a comment. Then, he picked his tonfa and headed calmly towards the north gate where he was going to meet the unknown man.

Lu Su's eyes widened with surprise, " My lord, are you going to kill him?!"

" It might not be necessary. I just want to check something." There was a mysterious glint in the leader's gaze.

When the gate opened, the envoy had already dismounted his horse and waited. His hood was still hiding a part of his face, but Sun Ce was sure that the other was able to see him.

" I bring a message for the ruler of Wu." The man had an interesting voice with a slight huskiness.

" This is me, Sun Ce. But before you give me the message I need to ask you something."

The envoy remained silent, not even his breathing could be heard. He really seemed like he was already listening intently. Sun Ce let several seconds pass without saying anything or moving at all.

Then, all of a sudden and with lightning speed, Sun Ce attacked the man with a horizontal blow of his tonfa. The envoy responded with admirable swiftness, blocking the strike with his arm, using perfect technique. Then he resumed his previous, relaxed stance as if nothing happened. " I didn't quite understand the question."

Sun Ce laughed and said, " I knew you were a worthy opponent."

The stranger pushed away the hood, revealing his young face.

" What made you believe that?"

" Simple envoys usually don't rush to the enemy camp with such confidence."

" Remarkable point."

" May I ask your name?"

At this moment, Lu Meng and Zhou Tai had come near their lord. They stood a few meters away and they were listening.

" I am Cao Pi, son of the ruler of Wei."

" Impossible! Why would you come here without escort?" Lu Su exclaimed.

" I guess I wanted to show to your king that he has a rival in boldness, or maybe I should say... recklessness? What I did now doesn't differ much from Sun Ce's determination to come in Xu Chang."

The Wu lord's expression became serious, " So, what is your message?"

" It's simple. I want to challenge you in a fair duel. If you accept and defeat me, then I will be convinced that you are an exceptional hero and I will let you go on with your plan, to see how far you can go. If you refuse to fight me, then my army will surround the city and I assure you, we will be merciless and we won't take any prisoners. I have to remind you that I shall not hold back and if you let your guard down I won't hesitate to give the finishing blow."

After he concluded, Sun Ce's warriors interfered immediately to warn their leader once he got close to them. " My lord, you are not obliged to accept! Let's fight together as an army!" Lu Meng spoke fervently.

" We don't have the advantage of terrain. The size of their army is such that allows them to surround us from all sides equally. We will be trapped." Sun Ce stated.

" This doesn't exclude our victory."

" You 're right, Zhou Tai. But especially at this point, I wouldn't want to have many losses. I want the troops to return home and narrate this expedition."

" No, Sun Ce..." Lu Meng muttered, worrying that the leader would lethally strain himself in order to attain a quick victory. " You don't know if this person will keep his word at the end and leave us alone after you win." He said this phrase loud enough so Cao Pi could hear.

" Wei may be cruel at times but not without honour. The duel would have no meaning if I tried to trick you." The prince answered.

Lu Su wasn't sure what to say to his lord. Several phrases were crossing his mind that they may prompt Sun Ce to avoid the risk of a duel but none seemed good enough. Then a thought came spontaneously to him, " I just think there is someone who wouldn't forgive us, your comrades, if we stayed behind and left you exposed and alone in the danger."

The rest might have thought that Lu Su meant Sun Quan or Da Qiao, but Sun Ce was certain that the tactician was referring to Zhou Yu. "_ That's wrong. He wouldn't put the blame on others like this._" He thought to himself and then said reassuringly, " I am not alone and I don't feel exposed. I have all of you, my friends, and I want you to believe in me like you did all this time. That will boost my strength."

" So, what will it be?" The Wei prince reminded his rival that he had to make a decision soon.

Sun Ce wore his gauntlets and turned towards him, " Let's get outside. I want to fight in an open area, where I won't be confined by my surroundings."

" Very good choice." Cao Pi said, casting away his cloak which had been hiding the impressive armour of a royal warrior and a dangerous-looking weapon underneath. Sun Ce mistook it for a staff with two sharp points at first, but then he realised they were two swords connected together and the user could divide them anytime.

They proceeded outside the north gate where there was enough free space. Some soldiers and generals of both armies came close to watch.

Sun Ce chose a defencive stance bringing one tonfa in front of his torso in a horizontal position and placed the other close to one side, ready for an offencive move. He noticed that his opponent's stance was less defencive, simply having the blade close to one side and the free arm in a basic, defencive place.

" _If I give the first strike I will be able to impose my own tempo in the beginning but I don't know the capacities of Cao Pi's weapon. I will have to understand its techniques before that._"

Cao Pi couldn't contain his impatience anymore and attempted a frontal, snap attack, leading the thin, lethal point of his blade towards his enemy's body. He wanted to extend this strike to a combination, but Sun Ce's swift reaction, who had evaded the attack and tried to overcome its agile speed with the heavy weight of his own weapon, forced the young Wei lord to defend himself against a few attacks.

Cao Pi divided the swords and resumed his aggressive offence with a succession of quick slashes. Sun Ce didn't find it difficult to adapt to the prince's tempo but he had to think of some strategy to win this match and avoid wasting too much energy.

The Wu lord executed a series of fast, round hits, parried a formidable slash and concluded with an upward, strong move of his tonfa to push Cao Pi back. The warrior of Wei urged himself to endure the last attack and stand his ground but Sun Ce broke his resistance launching a kick to his abdomen. He pivoted to deliver another one, aiming higher this time, but he realised that Cao Pi had foreseen the move, ready for a counter-attack, and Sun Ce quickly withdrew his leg. Not giving his opponent much time, Cao Pi attempted to overcome his enemy with continuing, stronger slashes... the last one managed to topple one tonfa, which protected Sun Ce's upper body. The warrior of Wu sensed a following strike and within the very few seconds which precede the moment of receiving a blow or avoiding it, he had the knowledge that this hit would inflict lethal damage to his sensitive chest. Sun Ce wouldn't manage to block it so he turned his body, allowing his vulnerable arm, the one without the tonfa, to receive the slash.

The successful blow seemed to rouse Cao Pi's enthusiasm, but also caused him to lose focus momentarily, giving Sun Ce enough time to fight back the sudden pain of his arm and to get the lost tonfa. After that, he surprised Cao Pi with a few clever, perfectly-executed moves, striking him close to his waist.

Sun Ce noticed that his opponent was about to unite the two swords and stopped him, kicking hard the hilt of one sword, sending it afar, and disarmed easily the other hand, as his tonfa were much heavier than the single, light blade.

" It's over! Lord Sun Ce won!" Someone from the Wu side cried aloud.

" Not so fast!" Cao Pi growled furiously. He evaded the other warrior, striving to retrieve his blades. He rolled on the ground, grabbing one sword and quickly blocked a downward blow with it, from his kneeling position.

Sun Ce was trying to prevent Cao Pi from getting the other blade, in order to have a greater chance of a successful strike that would end the duel. Then, the Wei warrior leapt and somersaulted forward, landing carefully on the ground and got the second sword. On that moment, Sun Ce attempted to stop him but he missed the critical second. Cao Pi reacted with a confident move, trapping both tonfa within his double blades. The grip was strong and Sun Ce felt that he was going to be in a disadvantage if he insisted pulling his weapons.

The warrior of Wu let go completely, a move which shook Cao Pi's balance as the opposite power was lost. Sun Ce didn't hesitate to attack with his bare fists and rushed to Cao Pi, punching him directly to his chest.

Then he dodged a quick slash bending forward and after he caught one tonfa, he struck Cao Pi violently to the ankle from his kneeling position, forcing him to fall on the ground.

" Lord Cao Pi! Please, that's enough!" A desperate, young voice was heard from Wei's side this time. A woman of impressive appearance had come out from the crowd of troops. The warrior of Wei recognised her.

" Zhen!"

She hesitated to approach him more, as if she didn't want to violate the place where the two men fought, with her intrusion. " My lord, if you keep giving into your fighting urges, you will end up ignoring what is wrong and right! You have just returned from a long mission and yet you haven't treated your wounds as if you don't care about yourself... does it help more to feed a rage that blinds your wise thinking?"

Cao Pi's will to continue the fight had melted. Besides, he had lost the duel. He turned his back on Sun Ce when he spoke, " You have gained victory here. Now, I have to allow you to resume your plans to fight Wei furthermore."

The lord of Wu lowered his weapons, " I am not in the mood."

Cao Pi looked at him with astonishment.

" Before you come, my army and I have been preparing to leave." Sun Ce explained, " The expedition has ended and I feel that there is only one objective I couldn't complete. But the main reason for going against Wei was to make a point, to warn you before you decide to step into the lands of Wu: don't take us lightly."

The troops of the South were delighted that their king achieved another victory and their enthusiasm increased after they heard that Wei had withdrawn.

" Hopefully they won't bother us again!"

" They will, Lu Meng... but not now." Sun Ce replied wearily. The traces of his exhaustion had become quite evident at this moment.

" You will need to look after this injury." Lu Su reminded him, seeing the nasty cut on the warrior's arm.

" Yes, I won't neglect it. We have a long journey to endure and I have to remain strong, isn't it?"

There was certainly someone who needed him to, more than anything else.


	19. Sun Ce

_This segment includes the content of Sun Ce's journal-letter from __chapter 18__. I will try to post chapter 19 soon. _

Broken Hourglass

Sun Ce

_Forgive me, Zhou Yu._

_I couldn't, no, I chose not to go where I had hoped._

_Before this, I considered it right to discuss the course of our army with our comrades. It was strange. I felt that the more I encouraged them to tell me if they wanted to go on with the fight, the more eager they became to know if I could bear another battle. Maybe they suspected that I sought to receive some power from them._

_In the end, I told them the truth. If I had gone to another battle, even if we attained victory, I know it would have been my last. My old wound had given me a clear warning during the previous fight._

_Zhou Yu, do you remember when I told you that I wasn't planning to die? I am not sure how to say this but something about you, your feelings, your memories, whatever we have together must have kept me here, to life... I feel that somehow I have always had your protection, since childhood... even when you didn't know it... _

_Zhou Yu..._

_I know well it hadn't been easy for you to consume yourself in constant concern about me and the future... but as far as I can reminisce you striven to maintain your inner strength for the sake of both of us. I hope than any pain you have experienced will abandon you soon._

_I continue not to know what awaits us in the future... but I think I can imagine certain events as an aftermath of our last expedition. None of them scares me. I feel stronger now and so do my troops._

_I am going to prepare the army for departure and send a strong unit to reinforce you at Baqiu. After that, I think we will be able to return to Jian Ye._


	20. Chapter 19

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 19

Zhou Yu really liked this part of the day.

It was early afternoon and the autumn light of the sun had softened, its hue had become warmer creating a pleasant sense of tranquillity.

He knew what made him feel this way. Years ago, under the same light, he first met his dear partner Sun Ce.

Only a few days had passed since he left for Baqiu with his army, but he was keeping a fast pace in their march, like now, as they were crossing a large plain and they had already proceeded far.

During that time, Zhou Yu's mind was constantly filled with old memories of Sun Ce, succeeding one another repeatedly. It seemed like it really helped him not to think that his lord might had to confront a serious problem and especially the worst versions of this possibility. Zhou Yu even caught himself _particularly_ thinking of these versions to a point that he began to have suspicions that he was developing masochistic tendencies.

"_ It won't help any of us if I keep nurturing this kind of thoughts. It's not the first time that Sun Ce sends me to do a task and besides, he is not alone. He has his generals._" He thought to himself once more and returned to the unfolding of memories.

" _**Pray it snows.**_" Zhou Yu tried to recall which moment of his life was connected to this phrase... it was during his childhood, after Sun Jian brought his family in Shu. Upon a cold night, Sun Ce was standing outside the doorway and gazed over the garden. Zhou Yu had come out as well later to tell him that he shouldn't stay in the cold for too long, but his curiousness to learn why his friend was there, made him forget to give the advice. Before Zhou Yu could say anything, Sun Ce turned quickly towards him. His face was shinning with the kind of hope which allows someone to believe that his expectations can be realised by some outer power.

" Pray it snows!"

Zhou Yu simply looked at him with wonder.

" It will be fun if it snows!" Sun Ce explained.

His friend smiled and looked at the sleeping tree with the bare branches, " Yes. And the trees will look beautiful with heaps of snow resting on them." Then he said seriously, " But we cannot be sure if the snow comes this winter."

" If we really want to and...focus all our thoughts on it, it will happen." Sun Ce asserted, nodding vigorously.

" You think so?" Zhou Yu asked with a small doubt, but he was already enchanted by the idea.

" Yes! Will you help me?"

The day that followed, the snow was falling incessantly.

Adult Zhou Yu was so pleased with the memory that he forgot that Sun Ce was not there with him riding by his side, and he instinctively turn to ''speak'' to him.

" Sun Ce-" He stopped and shook his head as if he tried to regain awareness of his surroundings.

Later, a lieutenant rode close to Zhou Yu and said, " There is a small town several meters away. Can we stop there for a while to buy supplies and rest our horses?"

" We have been marching since early morning." The leader of the unit mused, " I guess it's alright to pause there for some rest. But we won't stay there for the night, that would be a loss of time. We have to reinforce the fortress in Baqiu as soon as we could and if we are late, we will need more time to repel the attackers from Jing."

" I understand this."

" By the way, you have checked the map, am I right? How long will it takes us to reach Baqiu if we maintain this speed?"

" Not more than forty days, I estimate."

" I see."

The town where they stopped temporarily, was friendly and quiet. Zhou Yu ordered his troops to have a decent conduct towards the inhabitants during their stay there.

The warrior leaded his horse to a stream to drink water and rest. He himself sat on a stone bench alone and felt the need to play some music. Zhou Yu had his flute with him but on that moment he would have liked the sound of a qin, which he played equally well, but he didn't carry it with him. He wanted to avoid associating its sounds with the stress of battle.

While he played songs that he and Sun Ce liked, it also occurred to him that this could be the last day he was feeling peaceful enough inside to be able to let his mind linger in carefree, past moments, before he involve himself in another battle.

Really, as they were approaching the southern region, Zhou Yu could only think about the distance between him and the warrior who stayed behind to see if he could chase a grand goal...

When they arrived at the southern region, Zhou Yu felt his body pulsating with a sweeping sensation mixed with some sort of impatience.

It was dawn and an almost unnatural quietness dominated the foggy scenery.

" I cannot discern the fortress from this point, but it has to be somewhere near." The lieutenant spoke to the leader of the unit.

" It is located to the southeastern area of this valley... however, it is hard to state its accurate position under these weather conditions." The horse neighed nervously after his master finished the sentence. " It would help us a lot if we could find an allied team to lead us there... what we can do for now is to proceed forward very carefully. Look out for any surprise attacks from the enemy who may be lurking in this area."

As the cavalry started to descend a hill, Zhou Yu also instructed his men to remain close as they moved. Suddenly, he felt a slight shiver running down the back side of his neck and spine, which prompted him to touch the hilt of his sword, feeling ready to face a seemingly invisible enemy...

His instinct didn't betray him. A crowd of hostile soldiers appeared and headed quickly towards the unit of Wu. Zhou Yu rushed first against them to give the initial strike.

Somewhere else but not too far, a man had fixed his gaze towards the place where the clash had started. " So, the reinforcements came from the opposite direction. The fog must have confused them." He said to himself having his arms crossed on his chest and hidden in the large sleeves. " I must join them and bring them here, in the fortress." He turned towards a guard who stood nearby and said calmly, " Tell a few soldiers to gather their weapons and saddle the horses. Oh, and don't forget about mine, okay?"

" Yes, sir."

In the meantime, the Jing soldiers were using cunning methods to delay the advance of the Wu army to the fortress. Zhou Yu blocked an arrow with his sword and injured the archers who tried to attack him again. " Strike the enemy first, don't give them time to penetrate our defence!" The Wu leader said to his allies. The troops understood that they had to detect their adversaries and engage them at close quarters, maintaining their formation at the same time.

After the men from Jing were forced to fight relying more on their might than cunning, Zhou Yu dismounted his horse to have more freedom of movement, intending to beat his opponents fast.

Sparks were thrown off as Zhou Yu's blade collided violently with the swords of two adversaries. He skillfully pushed the one away and disarmed the other with a series of swift moves.

" _We cannot remain here for too long, we have to clear a path._" Zhou Yu instructed his men to break through by fighting offensively towards a specific direction. He also realised that the number of enemy soldiers had increased and they threatened to surround the Wu unit from all sides.

" _That summit over there, could provide us safety._" Before Zhou Yu could complete his thought and add the according order, more soldiers attempted to attack him.

The warrior twirled around parrying their furious blows and flung his leg to strike a soldier who carried a dangerous weapon. The kick appeared to have jarred the soldier but the rest of them tried to hit the Wu leader simultaneously. Zhou Yu sprang up and surprised his challengers with skillful, aerial blows. After he defeated them, he turned and glanced anxiously towards the summit he had seen previously.

" Zhou Yu!"

The leader looked around him but it was impossible to see who called him and on that moment, he couldn't identify the distant voice.

" Allies have come!" Some Wu soldiers announced.

" I see you have become quite the warrior type, aren't you, Zhou Yu?" He heard the same voice again. " Come, lead your troops to the summit."

The man who had spoken, rode a brown horse but yet again Zhou Yu didn't manage to notice his face as his ally was trying to open a path using a pair of curved blades in the shape of a half moon.

" _He must have set an ambush there. This is good._"

The new force assisted Zhou Yu's unit to break through and escape. The troops of Jing were indecisive for a moment but then they began the pursuit.

Wu reached the summit first, increasing the distance between them and their persecutors. As soon as they stopped, Zhou Yu turned to see the face of the ally who had come.

" Now they will fall into our trap." An expression of mischief formed on the man's face when he looked at his opponents and it seemed to mirror the thought, " You want to fight me only because you 're not sure if you can defeat me."

" Zhuge Jin!"

" It feels nice to see you again, my friend." He said, without removing his gaze from the offencive troops.

" Same here, although I find that facial expression of yours a bit intimidating."

The strategist smiled at the comment and then signalled the ambush team to surround the coming enemies that attempted to press forward. The troops if Jing were repulsed and forced to go back to their own base.

" The fortress isn't far from here. I will take you there and inform you about all that you need to know." His voice was calm and Zhou Yu could tell that the defenders didn't have serious problem putting up with the enemy force.

" Alright. Let's go."

XxXxXxXxX

He felt drops of perspiration rolling down his temples and brow. He was quite thirsty and judging from the temperature of his body, he must have had fever again.

Someone closed the double window of the carriage while he was asleep, but at this moment he didn't want anything more than to feel the cool breeze upon his face. Unfortunately, his body disobeyed the mental urge to move.

While he was recalling scenes of the dream he had earlier, the door of the carriage opened and a young woman came inside. " Guess what! The river Chang Jiang is visible from here. Of course it's pretty far but the atmosphere is so clear that you can see it."

The man smiled and then pointed weakly towards the window.

Without waiting for further explanation, she opened it, letting more light to come in. Then she sat near him and helped him drink water from the flask she carried. " They said that your wound was infected after the duel... but you are not in danger." She spoke in a low tone.

"...Where is Da Qiao?"

" Ce?"

" She was wearing her best clothes but she looked lost, there, in the woods." Sun Ce murmured and he seemed like he was saying this to himself.

Sun Shang Xiang blinked questioningly but then she thought that her brother might had seen a dream with her that disturbed him.

" I cannot know where she is but, I am sure she is safe."

Sun Ce shook his head thoughtfully and remained silent for a few minutes before he speak again. " I don't like what I am doing. I must tell Da Qiao the truth."

" The truth?"

" Yes. I will have to tell her how I feel and let her decide what is best for her."

" Don't do this, Ce. You should spare her hope for the future."

" None of us can take that anymore. We will both be deprived of hope if I am not sincere."

Sun Shang Xiang didn't say anything. She curled up, bringing her knees close to her chest. " I think I would like to see her. Really."

Sun Ce didn't know if his sister's wish had its source in her concern about Da Qiao or something deeper.

"...You can return home, in Jian Ye, if you want."

" Home..." Sun Shang Xiang muttered with a vague tone in her voice, as if she was trying to fathom the very meaning of the word. " What about you? Will you be there as well?" She continued in the same tone.

" I intend to go to Baqiu first even if I might not be able to fight. Then, I will return to the capital as soon as I can."

" But your home is elsewhere, right?"

It took Sun Ce a while to understand his sister's words.

XxXxXxXxX

A long line of Wu flags streaming in the strong air caught the attention of Zhou Yu as he was crossing the fortress' outer corridor.

Zhuge Jin stopped a few steps away when he noticed that his fellow strategist wasn't following him. " Is something wrong?" He asked.

" No, not really. I was just thinking how formidable this fortress looks."

" It's strong, but like any building, it is not impenetrable."

Zhuge Jin opened the door at the end of the corridor and they entered an unadorned room in which multiple files were stored.

Zhou Yu took a scroll and study it for a bit, " It seems like you have managed to keep the enemy at bay." He commented.

" Yes, the troops did a good work. I expected you to tell me first, but now I cannot refrain from asking... what about our king? Is he well?"

" He wouldn't let me know..." Zhou Yu answered in a low voice as though he was saying this to himself. " I only wish he is alright."

" I have been having the same thought about a significant person to me whom I haven't seen and heard from, for quite a long time. Sometimes, it helps to think that they are wise enough to know what is good for them."

Zhou Yu's expression brighten slightly.

" I can see that your mind and heart are centered on the battlefield which you were called to leave and come here, but I will have to ask you to assemble your attention on the situation we are facing now."

" Don't worry. So, who exactly are those that came to cause trouble to our land?"

" The leaders are Liu Qi and Liu Zhong, the sons of Liu Biao. Liu Qi is quite young in age and not very enthusiastic about fighting. He only do this for the sake of his family, to please his father, so he has no personal motivation. Liu Zhong is vigorous, aggressive and a skillful warrior. It is also obvious that he sees this battle as a chance to prove his self-worth itself."

" Then I guess he really gives his all."

" Actually, this one has showed signs of resuming preparations again to attack our army very soon."

" I say we attack Liu Zhong first." Zhou Yu said with a serious tone. " I was thinking that if we continuously use the fortress as a shield and look like we are hiding, their morale might rise and our soldiers may feel that they cannot use their full potential."

" Are you suggesting a hit and run method so that they won't know what to await and become unable to predict our moves?"

" Exactly. I believe it will work against Liu Zhong and discourage his brother. But in order for this plan to be effective, we will all need to fully muster our might, prudence and confidence in battle."

" So, we will have to divide the army and see which units will remain in the fortress and later act as backup force and which ones will concentrate on attack outside."

Zhou Yu nodded, " Shall we decide and distribute the duties of each one now?"

" No problem."

" Oh, and if you agree, I would like to be on the forefront, at least this time. My unit has been especially arranged for offencive battle."

" That's alright with me. Remember that you can also rely on the soldiers who have come with me, as they are gifted with a certain military talent. Also, I have to tell you that Ling Tong was also sent for this battle and guards the water route."

After they finished what they had to do, Zhou Yu had time to make a long tour in the large fortress.

" _I said to Zhuge Jin that I wish Sun Ce is alright... no. He __**has**__ to be alright! I won't be able to fight my best if I am not absolutely sure that he will return and..._"

" Lord Zhou Yu!"

The warrior was so absorbed in his thoughts that it took him a few seconds to locate the source of the voice. He turned around slowly and saw his trusted lieutenant.

" Sir, I have come to report... Jing troops have begun to attack a nearby town which provides goods to this army. The people there are vulnerable and cannot do much to defend themselves."

Zhou Yu frowned, " I am not going to overlook this."

Zhuge Jin appeared, descending some stairs. " We won't remain inactive. I will send a team there."

" No, allow me to handle it."

" Zhou Yu, this indirect assault seems like a bait to trap our force. Be careful, don't give in to rashness." Zhuge Jin warned him. " It might be difficult to watch your back as I will have to look out for another attack, from a different direction against our base."

" Don't trouble yourself with it." Zhou Yu answered and left quickly to gather his allies.

Zhuge Jin realised that his comrade wouldn't listen to him even if he persisted. " _Not only he has almost become the warrior type, but lord Sun Ce's influences are evident upon him._"

Zhou Yu and his soldiers rushed to drive the invaders out of the town, defeating many quite easily. The warrior believed that they were going to liberate the place soon. " _I am sure that this battle serves as a diversion, like Zhuge Jin said. But if I don't allow them to buy time through this, any plan they may have, will be thwarted._"

Chaos dominated the area. People were trying to cease the fire that threatened to consume their properties, others were looking for a safe place to hide and some of them, being more capable, were encouraging the efforts of the defenders and participated themselves in the fight.

Zhou Yu was suddenly possessed by a strange, overwhelming sensation that he was fighting there alone, by himself, among a crowd of people that, each of them, struggled to _remain,_ within a mist of life and death. Fortunately, this didn't disturb his focus and he continued fighting with the same momentum and wit.

However...

He didn't notice the man with the dark armour standing on the roof of the highest building, who watched his moves closely, with the concentration of a wild beast.

Zhuge Jin, who had just arrived at the city although he had initially thought not to leave the base immediately, saw that man and realised that he was Liu Zhong. An ominous feeling crept in his chest which evolved to panic, something very rare of him, when he saw Liu Zhong turning his weapon, a large crossbow, towards Zhou Yu.

Zhuge Jin was a few meters away from his ally and the continuous noise of the battle was going to be an obstacle for his voice to be heard, he knew it. However it was impossible to contain the tension that had accumulated inside his body or his instinctive intent to warn an ally in lethal danger...

" **ZHOU YU**!!"

A gush of blood filled the strategist's field of vision and for a moment he wondered if it was coming from the veins of neck that burst from his effort to shout loudly. No. It wasn't.

Zhou Yu was struck by an arrow and blood flowed from the heavy injury... the warrior groaned with anger and despair and tried to remain on his feet and keep fighting as if nothing happened but it was...too difficult...

Zhuge Jin managed to hold Zhou Yu before he falls and his clothes were quickly stained with blood.

Zhou Yu's body and eyes suddenly became motionless as if time stopped, but Zhuge Jin was sure there was still life in him... then he heard some words of a weak whisper that struggled to come out of the warrior's lips, " Sun... I am sor-"

After that, Zhuge Jin heard the noise of the unfinished battle again, which seemed to him like it faded for a whole minute.


	21. Chapter 20

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 20

" I still can't understand this. The last time we talked, nothing looked like it would go wrong afterwards... nothing at all." The voice of the young tactician became barely audible as he said the last words.

" The way you feel won't change anything. It's harsh, but I have learnt that well after the loss of my father. Try to face what happened and make your decisions."

Lu Su frowned slightly and walked away with unsure pace which prompted him to seek some support from the nearest wall. He sighed and tried to ease his shocked mind with random thoughts but to no avail.

He had just heard from Ling Tong that Zhou Yu had fallen in a coma after getting heavily injured. Nobody was certain when or _if_ he was going to recover.

Unfortunately, Lu Su had noticed there was a general opinion among his allies that Zhou Yu might not survive and if he did, the possibility of not being the same loomed in their minds. Of course, these things were said during private conversations in which Sun Ce did not participate.

He stopped for a while and contemplated on the late events... first of all, _this_ happened before Sun Ce's army arrive at Baqiu, where they were now. Zhuge Jin believed there was still hope for Zhou Yu and sought refuge back in the fortress to save him. This move cost them the town, the one that they tried to defend. Although the opposing force was able to conquer it and use the provisions, the Jing army showed signs of hesitation after the arrival of Wu's main unit.

"_ What lord Sun Ce could be thinking right now?_" Lu Su wondered and looked for his leader, as he hadn't seen him for a long time. Until this moment, Sun Ce avoided to show his emotion or say anything about the incident, choosing to withdraw in silence.

He found the Wu lord at the central balcony, gazing the night sky. Sun Ce noted Lu Su's presence without having to turn towards him. " If Zhou Yu dies, I will make sure that Liu Biao and his family won't have a place to stay or hide. I will burn their territory to the ground, not worrying about harming innocent people in the process." His voice never sounded so cold.

" I don't think that will be necessary." The tactician said calmly.

" Some of your comrades speak as if Zhou Yu is already lost."

" His condition makes them feel nervous. They talk about the worst possibility just to exorcise their fear, so please, don't let this disturb you. I also feel afraid, but I have already chosen what to believe. Zhou Yu wouldn't want to go so quickly... to make such a decision."

"...It's all up to him, isn't it?" The lord's voice and expression softened, " Yet, I can't stop wondering if I could find something to help him awake."

Zhou Yu was lying in a single bed at the centre of the room where his lord stayed. Sun Ce closed the door and rested his back against it for a few moments, lowering his gaze. Then he removed his cape and shoes and knelt by his partner's side. He hesitated to touch him as though he was worried that it might plunge Zhou Yu deeper in his slumber which kept him captive between the worlds of life and death.

But this time Sun Ce felt like he could lay a caress upon him without reservations. He held Zhou Yu's hand in his own and trailed his thumb on the veins that were delineated on the upper side. He stopped close to the wrist where the thin paths of the ramification were faint.

" _I want a second chance for you._"

Sun Ce rested his head on the bed, still holding the hand of his lover, waiting for the morning to come quickly and together with it, the possibility of recovery. Later, he felt his eyelids becoming heavy and sank into a light sleep.

Shortly before dawn, while the sky was still dark, a tremendous noise startled Sun Ce and once he attempted to stand and see what happened, the floor shook fiercely underfoot and he wavered uncontrollably, " _Earthquake?_". He didn't have enough time to examine this possibility... he noticed that small and larger fragments of the ceiling were about to collapse.

The lord let out a deep cry like an animal that desperately needs to protect its young one as he struggled to regain his balance and go close to the vulnerable man. Sun Ce shielded Zhou Yu's body with his, not caring about his own safety. A part from the ceiling fell on his back but he realised that he didn't feel great pain, probably because his whole focus was on his partner.

When the deafening noise seemed to stop, Sun Ce turned his eyes towards the door, hoping it was a good moment to escape, but noticed that they were trapped. He had to move a few stones and furniture first, so they could get out.

Sun Ce saw that a part of the wall was destroyed as though it was attacked by a siege weapon. He didn't try to analyse the situation more and quickly began to remove whatever blocked the entrance, almost with unnatural power. After that, he took Zhou Yu, carrying him on his back.

Dust had risen in several places and anxious voices could be heard from outside. While Sun Ce was descending some stairs with caution, he came across Taishi Ci.

" They are using catapults so they can try to attack us from within! But I have already sent a team to distract them." The warrior reported quickly. " Were you injured?"

" No, but I must find a safe place for Zhou Yu before I can do anything else."

" Please, follow me."

The inner part of the fortress, where the store-room was located, was considered the safest area. Sun Ce placed his partner carefully on a wooden platform. He leaned close to him and said quietly, " I will come later to see you. Wait for me here."

Sun Ce took his weapon from the vault and hurried to meet his generals. He asked them to detach a strong team from their unit to cooperate and stop the catapults outside the fortress.

" Has the enemy leader appeared yet?"

" We don't know about Liu Qi, but it has been reported by some soldiers that Liu Zhong was actually seen inside this building. Maybe he tried to infiltrate with few of his men during the confusion." Lu Meng informed.

"...I see. For now, I want you, Taishi Ci and Zhou Tai to lead the teams that will take action outside. Try to attack each of the catapults together and don't give in to the temptation to split and strike separately. This will help you finish your work faster. I am going to ask horsemen of my unit to assist you while I remain here with Ling Tong and Zhuge Jin to guard our base now that a large part of the defencive walls has fallen."

" Be careful." Zhou Tai said to his lord.

" You also. Try to avoid unnecessary danger."

After the two warriors left, Sun Ce asked Ling Tong to find Zhuge Jin in order to organise their troops who appeared to have spread in many different places after the surprise attack. They also agreed to search for Liu Zhong.

An unusual, serrated arrow embedded in a pillar caught Sun Ce's attention. He got near, pulled it away and observed it closely for a few moments. A frown formed on his face as he turned his eyes towards a certain direction. " _He's here._"

In the meantime, a man in dark armour had approached the comatose warrior with curiosity. " Hm... I remember you. So you survived after my strike. I wonder what kept you to life..." His eyes shone with a malicious glint. " Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore..." He murmured and pointed his crossbow at him.

Suddenly, a ferocious arm wrapped his neck tightly, choking him and forcing him to trip backwards.

" Pathetic scoundrel!! Does a cheap murder make you feel proud of yourself?" Sun Ce's voice was filled with loathing.

The other warrior could only utter some inarticulate words as the Wu lord continued to choke him, his arm was pressing hard his neck. In the end, Sun Ce let him go, pushing him away. " Even a weak person could kill a warrior in such a shameful way. So, don't consider yourself too clever."

" Actually, I consider myself cunning and there was nothing wrong or dishonourable in my attempt. In battle you must be both a tiger _and_ a snake in order to gain success."

" Then I hope you are more tiger than serpent because if you are not, I assure you that you won't have the slightest chance to beat me." Sun Ce observed the unfamiliar shape and size of his opponent's crossbow, noticing that it could be used at close quarters as its two long edges looked sharp like knives. At this point, Sun Ce was absolutely certain that this man was Liu Zhong himself.

The lord of Wu couldn't contain his urge to deliver the first strike, closing the distance between them and attempting to prevent Liu Zhong from firing the dangerous arrows. The warrior from Jing avoided Sun Ce after performing a few defencive moves and searched for an opportunity to attack him from afar.

Liu Zhong's agility permitted him to shoot without delay or second thought. Sun Ce could block the arrows with his tonfa, but their unusual weight and construction combined with the speed they developed, increased the risk of hurting his arms as he thwarted them.

" How long are you going to keep this up? You behave as if you can do this forever, but the attacks of your weapon happen to be limited."

Sun Ce's comment appeared to have provoked his opponent. " You think that I feel weak without my arrows? You 're wrong!" He rushed towards him, using the sharp, heavy edges of his weapon to challenge Sun Ce's. As they exchanged blows, repelling and parrying each other's attacks, Sun Ce heard a strange, cracking sound but he wasn't sure whether it was produced by Liu Zhong's weapon or his... the sound excited the warrior of Jing and it seemed like he had taken it as a positive cue, encouraging him to attack maniacally.

Sun Ce yelped in surprise seeing one of the tonfa breaking, rendering the other pair useless. Liu Zhong took advantage of this moment and kicked his opponent hard, forcing him to lose his balance and collide violently against the platform where Zhou Yu was lying.

" I wonder if I can finish you both with one arrow." The enemy said with a smug smile.

Sun Ce gave an aching look at his warrior. " _Zhou Yu. I cannot have your protection right now, can I?_"

As he lowered his gaze, trying to decide quickly what he could do, a piece of metal that shone under the faint light, lying hidden close to the wooden platform, entered his field of vision. He blinked and turned his head a little so he could see exactly what it was...

A hooked spear.

His arm stretched as though it had its own will or as if being guided by an outer force, and the fingers embraced the handle with confidence. Sun Ce glanced at Zhou Yu with a small smile as he stood up to continue the fight.

" Ohh, a new weapon." Liu Zhong commented, keeping his fighting stance. " It amuses me that you insist on defending the unconscious general whereas the main battle is outside." He paused speaking once his guards appeared in the large room to check what their leader was doing, " Well, since you didn't want to give up, I will have to make this more challenging." He added and signalled his men to attack Sun Ce.

The lord of Wu responded with revitalised strength to the new offencive wave. The blade of the spear was fierce and merciless, fuelled by the warrior's decisiveness to overcome any obstacle while the masterly technique of the user didn't leave his opponents a chance to stop him.

After seeing that the guards had failed, Liu Zhong pointed again at his enemy and fired three arrows. Sun Ce destroyed them, moving the broad blade accordingly and bounced in the air for a close strike. Liu Zhong thought he was going to attempt to destruct his crossbow from his high position but Sun Ce faked the attack, and before he landed, he twirled around and performed a low slash close to the enemy's knee and then executed another rapid, vertical blow, tearing the crossbow apart.

Liu Zhong cried out in shock and pain as he fell to the ground and felt the deadly tip of the spear upon the skin of his neck.

" Order your army to leave immediately, but more importantly, tell your father that if he ever tries to mess with me again, I won't spare a single soldier from his land."

Before the defeated warrior could answer, the ground shook vehemently again, the high ceiling and walls looked like they were about to collapse. Another catapult strike.

" Lord Sun Ce!" The warning of Zhuge Jin was heard clearly from the long corridor that connected the store-room with the outer section of the fortress.

" I am coming now." He answered aloud and withdrew his weapon, ready to leave.

Liu Zhong's eyes widened after realising the identity of his previous opponent. He groaned and crawled towards Sun Ce...

"_ I cannot take both my broken tonfa and this spear, together with Zhou Yu._" Sun Ce thought as he was about to place Zhou Yu on his back, not knowing how and which weapon he should carry.

" My lord, look out!"

This time, Zhuge Jin's voice sounded more intense, which made Sun Ce turn quickly and come face to face with a desperate Liu Zhong looking for a chance to make a vain effort. Sun Ce struck him with the opposite tip of his spear, not intending to be the one to punish him lethally but let Liu Zhong's cunning method to destroy the fortress, do that for him.

Zhuge Jin offered to carry the spear and also took a broken piece of the crossbow.

The first bits of the ceiling were falling and the piles cracked dangerously. When this part of the building begun to collapse, Sun Ce and his two officers had already managed to escape. After that, they were informed by a messenger that the generals that had been sent to fight outside were close to destroying the catapults and driving their opponents away.

" You can show this to an enemy general and the Jing army shall lose the will to continue the fight." Zhuge Jin said, indicating the broken crossbow.

" Is it necessary?" Sun Ce asked and his voice sounded distant.

" Not really. You secured the victory of this battle."

Sun Ce turned a little and looked at Zhou Yu's face.

" Have I?"

XxXxXxXxX

Nothing seemed to have changed in Jian Ye. But very few knew about a particular absence from the castle...

" Lady Qiao asked me to give you this message, my mistress. She said she couldn't stay here anymore and probably won't come back... she hoped that you, especially, would understand."

" No, I don't! She can't..." Sun Shang Xiang let the sentence linger, sheer tension and unrest went through her eyes. " Did she say where she wanted to go?"

" No, my lady. But maybe she was thinking to return to her family's house so she would try to reconcile with her father after-"

" Wait a moment. What is that suppose to mean?" The warrior asked her handmaid impatiently.

The girl took an unhappy expression as she began to speak, " After you left for battle, lady Da Qiao stayed here in the castle. Later her father came and there seemed to be a serious dispute between them. I am afraid that lord Qiao accused her of not being able to persuade her husband not to oppose Wei."

" Why must she face all this?" Sun Shang Xiang murmured to herself with palpable anger in her voice. The handmaid lowered her gaze without saying anything.

" I don't think she went to conciliate with Qiao Xuan. In certain occasions there is no turning back. Some decisions are permanent and cannot be reversed."

Sun Shang Xiang turned around and quickly prepared to leave.

She didn't hear her brother Sun Quan asking her where she was going.


	22. Chapter 21

_/ This is the last chapter. My deepest thanks to the people who took time to review and I might try to give you a more personal message through private reply. / _

Broken Hourglass

Chapter 21

Under the clear blue sky the technicians were working systematically to rebuild the damaged Baqiu fortress. The late battle had ended with the loss of Liu Zhong and it appeared like the people of Wu could make good use of this time of peace.

" _Zhou Yu... will you be able to regain your strength before the reconstruction of this fortress? What will take more time?_" Each day, Sun Ce waited eagerly for Zhou Yu to awake. During night, he hoped that the next day had a greater chance for recovery in store for the warrior.

The lord of Wu told his allies that he was going to remain in Baqiu for some time, to inspect the work of the engineers. Actually, he didn't want to return to Jian Ye before his partner showed an evident sign of hope or total submission.

He talked with the chief engineer to ask some information and checked if the workers were facing any problem. Later, he went to see Zhou Yu.

He found Lu Su sitting close to his comatose friend, speaking to him calmly. Sun Ce had seen him several times doing this to wounded or discouraged troops using words as another method to relieve them from pain and help them feel better.

Lu Su stood up and greeted his lord when he approached.

" You never leave him alone in difficult times."

" I am not doing anything special. To be honest, I am afraid I am not good company for him, I have been monopolising the conversation for too long."

" He doesn't grow tired of listening to you, this is what Zhou Yu once said to me."

Lu Su lowered his head to hide a sudden expression of sadness that formed on his face.

" Do you think he can hear us?" Sun Ce asked thoughtfully.

" I cannot be sure. But it might be easier for him to wake if he receives a strong stimulus, especially from someone with whom he feels most close." The scholar answered, looking at him. He assumed that his lord wanted to stay with the warrior and offered to continue the inspection in his place.

Sun Ce leaned closer to brush some hair out of Zhou Yu's face softly and kissed his palm and slender fingers. " _Your hands are always so cold as if they touched snow._"The mere thought unlocked a childhood memory, the cold night when young Sun Ce was sure that it would snow if he and his friend concentrated all their will into this possibility. He greatly believed that willpower could carve one's hopes but later in his life, this notion matured through his experience.

He spent a long part of the day working, assisting the technicians however he could. When the night came, Sun Ce went to rest close to his partner, kneeling by his side and holding his hand. This time, he fell asleep easily. He saw that snowy day, that he and Zhou Yu waited for when they were children, unfolding into his dream.

"_ I don't understand why you needed me to ''focus'' with you. You knew it would snow._"

" _But... I wouldn't have done it without you!_"

As they ran, the thick blanket of snow made Sun Ce trip up and fall. Zhou Yu came to him smiling and held his hand to help him rise, impatient as he was, to continue their game.

The gentle pressure on his hand, was the most vivid part of the dream and when all the images around him faded and he woke up, that warm sensation was still there. And it didn't go, no...

He opened his eyes at once and looked breathlessly at his partner, " Zhou Yu?"

Sun Ce couldn't contain his sobs when Zhou Yu gazed at him in the dim light, squeezing his hand warmly.

XxXxXxXxX

" Please, stop here... I need to get out for a moment."

Da Qiao left the carriage once it came to a stop, moving gracefully towards the river. The sunlight that reflected upon the blue surface made her eyes blink for a few times.

" How beautiful." She whispered involuntarily. The sight comforted her emotionally and she was so absorbed, that she almost didn't notice that someone was coming.

" Da Qiao!"

Da Qiao recognized the voice immediately but the sun was blinding her. She shielded her eyes with her hand to see the face of the one who came.

Sun Shang Xiang dismounted so rashly that the saddle nearly slid off the horse's back.

Da Qiao felt happy to see her and embarrassed at the same time.

" Has the Wu army arrived at the capital?"

" No, there was an uprising in Jing and they headed there after we finished with Wei. I asked my brother to let me return here so I could see you. I was... worried."

" I honestly appreciate your concern, Sun Shang Xiang. And I am glad you are well." She avoided to mention anything about the incident with her father. " Is my lord alright?"

The warrior gave her an unintentional glare, " Why do you want to know about him? Is it going to help you with the problems you are facing? Da Qiao, sometimes it's wrong to be so selfless!!"

" I am not. Please don't be so upset."

" What are you going to do?" Sun Shang Xiang asked carefully after she calmed down.

Da Qiao looked away. " I am not sure if you will like this."

"...Can it be what I think you 're planning?"

" I am afraid so."

Sun Shang Xiang remained silent which prompted Da Qiao to speak again.

" I implore you, don't try to stop me."

" You 're too naive if you think I will let you end your life."

" What? No, this never occurred to me. It's not like I don't have a reason to live."

" Then what decision could be so bad to make me dislike it?"

Da Qiao looked her sister-in-law in the eye, " I don't think I would like to see my father or my husband, at least for some time. I wish they forget about my existence." She paused for a moment, giving Sun Shang Xiang time to realise her words. She thought that she may revolt to this, but the warrior simply nodded, urging her to go on. " I will return to my family's house to pick my daughter and together we will go to Shu, where my grandmother lives. She cares greatly about me and the child. I will stay with her until I decide what I will further do. As for my sister, Xiao Qiao, she has become very independent and capable of taking care of herself so she will be okay without me."

" Your decision feels right. You have my total support as long as you know this is what you need. But..."

" Hm? What is it?"

" I want you to let me come with you and secure your safety until you reach your destination."

" I cannot ask such a big favour. Shu is far!"

The princess chuckled, " I know. That is why it's best to travel with someone you know well. And to be honest, I feel some sort of attraction towards this land..."

" I still think this isn't a good reason to leave your home."

" My sister and my niece ARE a good reason. Now seriously, I want to make sure that your father won't try to maltreat you in any way."

Da Qiao's eyes filled with tears, " Thank you, Sun Shang Xiang. How could I reciprocate your kindness?"

" Don't shed any more tears." She responded, wiping a tear from Da Qiao's face. " We can go now. But first I have to fill my flask with fresh water. This day has been very warm."

Da Qiao smiled and after a long time she felt the same warmth in her heart as the one that emitted from the morning sunlight.

XxXxXxXxX

"_...but something about you, your feelings, your memories, whatever we have together must have kept me here, to life... I feel that somehow I have always had your protection, since childhood... even when you didn't know it..._"

Zhou Yu was reading Sun Ce's letter intently, standing close to the window of his cabin. Suddenly, an enthusiastic arm surprised him from behind, wrapping his shoulders and a passionate pair of lips laid several kisses, both delicate and hard, upon his neck.

" Sun Ce, I think you should inform me in advance when you try the tiger's pounce on me." He stated smiling.

" But it wouldn't be the same if you knew what I was going to do. The point is to surprise you... pleasantly." Sun Ce answered and his arms embraced Zhou Yu while he was still behind him. " Hm, I think you flushed."

" This happened before you enter." Zhou Yu informed, showing him the letter he was holding.

" Hm? What are you reading?" He asked, peering closely, "Aah!" He exclaimed in surprise and embarrassment.

" Who is blushing now?" Zhou Yu teased him.

Sun Ce pulled away so he could look at his partner when he turned around, towards him. The lord gazed at him insistently, searching for the words he wanted to say. Zhou Yu didn't feel uncomfortable with that and simply waited to hear.

Sun Ce was probably a bit hesitant so he chose to say something else, at least for the moment. " Has your injury healed yet?"

The warrior sighed and sat on a chair. " The pain has subsided. But I have been told that the tendons and the joint of my arm have received such damage that it makes it difficult to use a sword for a very long time. There is also a possibility that I may never be able to handle it with the same skill..." Not wanting to ruin his partner's good mood, Zhou Yu added with a smile, " Who knows? I might choose to study another weapon that will require the use of both arms, so I could make up for the weakness of the other."

The lord shook his head, " You are strong. I know you will handle this matter well."

Zhou Yu remained pensive for a few minutes. When Sun Ce came close to his side, the warrior looked up at him and held his hand within his. " I must have caused you great trouble. I feel so useless that I couldn't avoid that injury."

" What are you saying? A single accident doesn't render you useless. All warriors have their ill-fated moments and besides, it happened to me as well. What makes you think you have to be an exception?"

" I appreciate that you help me feel better."

Sun Ce looked at him with affection and suggested to get to the deck. " It's a bit cold outside, but it is also quiet during this hour."

" Alright, let's go."

As they walked, Sun Ce told his warrior, " I remember when you said that you have been wondering about what we could do once we finish with these battles... any ideas?"

" I will tell you later, when we arrive at the capital."

" Ah, I think you should let me know now. I am very impatient."

" But... it isn't anything special."

" How can you be so sure?"

Zhou Yu yielded to Sun Ce's insistence, " I would like to watch the city together from a high point during night like we did once. I don't know if you remember."

" I do and it sounds great."

" After that..." He left his phrase unfinished.

" After that...?" Sun Ce asked with authentic interest.

" As for this one, you will have to wait until we go home."

" Mmm... fine."

Zhou Yu leaned against the bulwark and gazed over the serene waters of the river. Sun Ce observed the cloudy sky smiling. He touched Zhou Yu's hand that lied on the protective barrier and spoke, " Hey, Zhou Yu." His voice was low, as if he wanted to confide an important secret to him.

" Yes, Sun Ce, what is it?"

" Pray it snows."

Zhou Yu's face shone with delight, and as a response to this, he embraced and kissed his partner with all the desire and love that Sun Ce had poured into his spirit and heart.

/ _Through the falling snow, _

_our emotions will dance._

_Underneath its whiteness,_

_our doubts, fears and deeper faults will disperse._

_Within its softness, _

_all the hurt we have tasted will be washed away. /_


End file.
